Pourquoi moi
by shimizuu
Summary: Suite à la guerre, alors que les mangemorts sont enfermés les uns à la suite des autres à Azkaban, Draco est sauvé in-extrémis de l'emprisonnement par Harry. Pourquoi ? C'est ce que nos deux protagonistes tenteront de comprendre. Alternance de POV
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma toute première fic, un grand merci à Nathdawn pour la correction !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Résumé :**

Suite à la guerre, alors que les mangemorts sont enfermés les uns à la suite des autres à Azkaban, Draco est sauvé in-extrémis de l'emprisonnement par Harry. Pourquoi ? C'est ce que nos deux protagonistes tenteront de comprendre. Alternance de POV

.

.

* * *

**POURQUOI MOi**

**.**

**1****ER**** CHAPITRE :  
**

**.**

Draco Malfoy, mains liées, baguette confisquée, avançait fièrement devant la barre des accusés.

Ce jour marquait pour lui le début d'une nouvelle ère, pas celle d'une vie heureuse et épanouie, certainement pas, mais le début d'une vie identique à toutes les personnes qui étaient passées avant lui depuis quelques mois déjà.

Et oui, la guerre était finie depuis cinq mois. Cinq mois que le monde tentait tant bien que mal de se relever, cinq mois que le mage noir était tombé.

.

.

**POV Draco**

A l'entente de mon nom, les Aurors m'attrapèrent les bras et me firent avancer au milieu de la salle du procès. Je pus voir les différents jurés qui me fixaient avec un air supérieur depuis leur plateforme, histoire de me faire comprendre ce qu'ils pensaient de moi.

Toute cette bande d'hypocrites, ils l'ont toujours su quelle était la place de mon père bien avant que la guerre "officielle" ne commence, ça ne les dérangeaient pas de faire du lèche botte dans ces moments là…

Dès que je fus assis sur l'unique siège de cette pièce, des anneaux en fer m'encerclèrent poignets et pieds. A quoi bon? Ils s'imaginent quoi, sérieux? Dans cette pièce remplie d'Aurors et sans baguette je ne vois absolument pas ce que j'aurais pu faire. Tenter de m'enfuir? Pour quoi faire? Aucune envie de passer ma vie planqué ou à fuir. J'accepte mon sort.

« Mh, Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissia Black Malfoy, vous êtes accusé de haute trahison pour avoir rejoint les rangs du Lord Noir »

Oui oui, je sais. Je n'ai fais que suivre la voie pour laquelle mon père m'avait prédestiné. Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire non? Enfin si, j'aurais pu, j'aurais peut être dû… Mais à cette époque, je ne m'étais pas posé de questions, je suivais la voie que tout bon Malfoy se devait de suivre. Pis finalement, après quelques temps je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fais une connerie. Une très grosse connerie même! Mais c'est pas pour autant que j'ai changé de camps, non. Je suis juste resté là, à tenter de ne m'occuper de rien, me faire oublier, en gros quoi…

C'est Pour cette raison d'ailleurs que j'ai fait croire que je ne savais pas si c'était Potter et ses potes quand ils se sont fait capturer et ramener chez moi, au manoir. Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais ne pas le reconnaitre? Avec tous les sorts qu'on s'est balancés à la gueule au cours de ces six années à Poudlard, de séances d'observations respectives pour préparer ou découvrir le prochain mauvais coup, de nos affrontements, que ce soit physique ou verbal, dans les couloirs. Que voulez-vous, meilleur ennemi oblige. Je suis sûr que j'arriverais à le reconnaitre même si on l'avait déguisé en Pom-pom girl, jeté sous un train, trainé dans la boue et pour finir, balancé dans un enclos de scrouts à pétard en chaleur.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Potter il est assis à coté des jurés. Pourtant les spectateurs ne sont plus autorisés. Trop bruyant quand ça concerne les mangemorts. Ils ont dû l'accepter en tant qu'invité "spécial". Je me demande bien ce qu'il pense… Il est vers le fond, dans l'ombre du plafond, je n'arrive pas à voir ses yeux, ses grands yeux verts, les seuls à ne pas flancher sous mon regard…

Peut-être qu'il jubile de me voir ici. Ou peut-être pas. Je n'en sais trop rien. Pis à quoi bon de toute façon, ça ne change strictement rien à mon cas ici présent. J'en ai perdu le fil du procès, qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent sur moi depuis tout ce temps?

« C'est pourquoi, le Magenmagot ne vous condamne pas à perpétuité à Azkaban. Vous serez donc obligé de finir votre septième année d'étude à Poudlard, sous la surveillance de Mr Potter ici présent, mais aussi pour les trois années qui suivront, par un Auror qualifié.»

Je flanche.

Alors là, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi je n'irais pas à Azkaban comme les autres? Pas que ça va me manquer loin de là ! Déjà que je trouvais ça louche qu'ils me fassent passer un procès et pas envoyer direct au trou. Mais alors là…

Puis les jurés se lèvent. Ils se barrent en me laissant complètement paumé. Bien sur ça ne se voit pas, toujours rester impassible, c'est ça la classe des Malfoy.

La chaise relâche enfin mes membres, je me redresse, deux Aurors m'ont rejoint pour m'accompagner à la porte.

.

A peine celle-ci franchie, je vois Potter se diriger vers moi, alors les Aurors partent, me laissant seul avec lui. Nous restons longtemps sans dire un mot, juste à nous regarder.

« Potter, je sais que je suis absolument magnifique mais tu me donnes vraiment l'impression d'avoir oublié ton cerveau derrière toi, à me fixer de cette manière!»

Froncement de sourcils de Sieur Potter, ça l'a fait réagir au moins.

« T'es un sacré ingrat Malfoy, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire pour me remercier?»

Le remercier? Et pourquoi donc?

« Enfin, je n'attendais pas vraiment de remerciement de toute façon. Un Malfoy reste un Malfoy, n'est ce pas? »

Haussement de sourcils de ma part cette fois — toujours le droit, je trouve ça plus classe — Où il veut en venir ce crétin ? Je ne vais quand même pas me rabaisser à lui demander pourquoi je vais me retrouver 24h/24 avec lui pendant une année alors qu'ils ont dû l'expliquer pendant le procès. Un Malfoy doit toujours être attentif ! Ça me gène d'être le seul à ne pas avoir capté, je déteste ça.

«Malfoy? Attends, laisse moi deviner, t'as strictement rien écouté au procès, je me trompe? »

Je le regarde ébahi, comment il a deviné ce con?

«J'ai bien vu que t'étais dans la lune. », finit-il avec son sourire en coin.

D'ailleurs, je déteste ce sourire, ça me donne envie de lui en foutre une, enfin, on va attendre la fin des explications quand même.

«En fait, c'est moi qui ai demandé à ce que tu n'ailles pas à Azkaban»

Il me balance ça comme ça. Comme si c'était la chose la plus logique au monde.

« Heu, tu peux t'expliquer Potter?

« Bah oui, t'es bien trop chochotte pour te retrouver à Azkaban— Regard outré de ma part— Je ne voulais pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience. »

« Et c'est tout? »

«Ouais, c'est tout»

Bon il n'a pas envi de s'étendre sur le sujet, mais il cache un truc. Je compte bien revenir à la charge, plus tard.

Moi qui pensais que je connaissais totalement le déroulement de cette journée, bah je me suis lamentablement planté.

De un, j'étais persuadé que je n'allais pas avoir de procès, pis finalement on me sort de ma cellule ce matin même en m'annonçant qu'il allait débuter dans 30 minutes, même pas le temps de me rendre présentable, un Malfoy devrait toujours être impeccable quel que soit le lieu et le moment.

De deux, en m'asseyant sur un siège en attendant mon procès, je casse mon peigne fétiche qui était dans ma poche arrière, damnation ! Obliger de faire sans, l'horreur, soit dit en passant!

De trois, on me dit que je n'irai pas à Azkaban et que c'est à cause de Potty, et qu'en plus je vais devoir me le taper pendant une année entière. Enfin, je préfère ça à cette prison lugubre.

«Pourquoi t'as fais ça Potty? Je ne comprends pas le cheminement qu'a fait ton petit cerveau. »

«Je ne sais pas vraiment non plus… Enfin si, sur qui je vais me défouler si t'es plus là, hein? Et toi? À Azkaban? Je me demande même comment t'as fait pour te pointer avec une tenue pareille et une telle coupe, toi qui es si superficiel d'habitude. »

Il me cherche là, il me regarde avec son regard pétillant attendant avec impatience que je le remette à sa place, on ne perd pas si facilement les vieilles habitudes, tentative de retour à la normal, comme avant...

«Potter toi, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir été enfermé dans une cellule pendant cinq mois pour avoir l'air d'un condamné, t'as la même coupe et les mêmes habits qu'un taulard enfermé depuis dix ans. »

« Mmh non je ne crois pas, tu dis juste ça pour sauver les apparences, enfin ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai à personne que je t'ai vu décoiffé. On y va? Tous les papiers sont OK, tu as deux semaines à passer chez mes moldus avant la rentrée. »

«Erf, deux semaines? »

«Ouais en plus, ils détestent tout ce qui est en rapport avec la magie, ils vont tirer une de ces têtes quand ils vont te voir arriver. »

«Tu ne les as même pas prévenus !? »

«Si, mais ça n'empêche qu'ils ne vont vraiment pas être enchantés de te voir, ils doivent sûrement espérer qu'on se fasse écraser en chemin, ou un truc dans le genre… »

«Mh, mouais ça donne pas envie. »

«Je te le fais pas dire, sans compter le fait que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. »

«QUOI? »

«Bah t'as pas suivi à ce moment non plus? »

Je lui lance un regard Made In Malfoy capable de geler sur place n'importe quelle andouille qui oserait le croiser à ce moment précis.

… Mais apparemment le _Potter_ est une espèce qui y est totalement indifférente…

«En fait durant tout le temps ou tu n'es pas à Poudlard, tu ne pourras pas l'utiliser, mais aussi durant les trois années qui suivront…»

Sur le coup, j'en ai perdu l'équilibre et failli m'étaler au pied d'une marche que je n'avais pas vue. Rétablissement impeccable, bien entendu.

« Nan mais ça va pas nan?! Ils sont malades ! Comment je vais faire pour vivre sans magie?

«Mh bah heu… Comme un moldu ? »

Vivre comme un moldu… Durant trois ans… Avec un Auror qui me suivra en permanence et qui pourra bien se foutre de ma gueule parce que, bien évidemment, je ne sais absolument RIEN faire sans magie. Bah oui quoi, je n'allais tout de même pas abimer ma manucure ou risquer de me décoiffer alors que j'ai des elfes et une baguette pour tout faire sans bouger de mon canapé.

.

Alors que nous continuons à nous diriger vers l'aire de transplanage, Potter me regarde avec un petit air faussement désolé. Parce que bon, j'ai beau me plaindre, je sais bien que c'est un très bon compromis comparé à Azkaban.

«Accroches-toi à moi, on va transplaner. »

Je l'attrape par le bras et deux secondes plus tard, nous arrivons dans un genre de débarras avec toute sorte d'outils dont je ne connais absolument pas l'utilité.

«Potter, me dis pas que c'est chez toi ici ?

«Mais non crétin, c'est la cabane de jardin, où on range tout ce qui sert pour son entretient », me répond-il complètement mort de rire. Il se fout littéralement de ma gueule, l'enfoiré!

«Faut rester discret, je te rappelle qu'on est chez les moldus.

«Ah, parce que voir deux jeunes hommes sortirent d'une cabane de jardin alors qu'ils ne sont jamais rentrés, ça ne fait pas louche peut-être?

«Roh, faut pas aller chercher la petite bête non plus, allez viens!»

Moi, je n'appelle pas ça chercher la petite bête, c'est carrément louche, enfin, laissons passer…

Il pousse la porte et nous arrivons dans son jardin, quelques pas de plus et nous sommes devant sa porte.

«Bon alors surtout, évite de parler de magie, essaye d'être poli, je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, mais essaye quand même. Sinon ils aiment bien tout ce qui est en rapport avec l'argent donc si tu leur sors ton baratin d'aristo, tu vas peut-être remonter dans leur estime.

«Baratin d'aristocrate? C'est ce qui fait toute ma classe Potter!

«HARRY MAIS C'EST QUOI TOUT CE VACARME? »

Houla! Mais c'est quoi ce bœuf qui vient d'ouvrir la porte?

«Malfoy, je te présente oncle Vernon, oncle Vernon je te présente Draco Malfoy, la personne dont je vous ai parlé ce matin »

Apparemment, les présentations commencent mal! Même pas eu le temps de me changer, d'ailleurs j'espère qu'ils m'ont transféré mes valises.

Après cette brève présentation on m'invite à rentrer, enfin pas vraiment, c'est Potter qu'a forcé quelque peu le passage, l'autre bœuf me regarde avec un air dégouté, mais apeuré tout de même. Je vais t'en donner du dégout moi sérieux, à croire qu'il ne s'est jamais regardé dans un miroir...

Et là, j'arrive en enfer, ou... au zoo. Après le bœuf, on a droit à sa vielle jument toute ridée et au goret, bref une famille absolument affreuse! Comment fait Potter pour vivre avec des mochetés pareilles?

Je m'approche d'eux et les salue avec toute la prestance dont je suis capable en cet instant, ils ont l'air assez étonnés, faut dire que je ressemble à rien avec mon costume déchiré et une coupe qui ferait concurrence avec celle du pote Potty dans ces mauvais jours. Mais même dans cette situation, j'arrive toujours à avoir cette classe habituelle qui me caractérise si bien.

Une fois passées les formules de politesse requises, je suis Potter dans l'escalier menant à sa chambre. Sur le palier, face à l'escalier, il y a la salle de bain, à droite se trouve deux portes qui semblent être des chambres et tout à gauche, celle de Potter.

Dois-je faire un descriptif de la décoration? Bof, je ne pense pas que ça intéresse qui que se soit, en tout cas, moi, je trouve ça tout bonnement horrible, aucun goût, aucune classe, rien. Enfin, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir la chance de posséder un don inné pour ce genre de choses.

Par contre, la chambre de Potter contrairement au reste, est un vrai bordel, et ah!... Ouf, mes affaires sont là, déjà transférées.

«Je suppose que tu as envie d'aller prendre une douche Malfoy? »

« Exact! »

.

.

* * *

**Loooongtemps plus tard, après s'être lavé, habillé et coiffé, bien entendu.**

**.**

A peine j'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain pour rejoindre Potter dans sa chambre, que je tombe face à face avec le goret... mhhhh... Dudley voilà, qui me fixe avec une tête qui lui donne un air… très intelligent. Non en fait c'est encore pire que Goyle ou Crabbe, et c'est pas peu dire. Je passe devant sans lui accorder plus d'attention qu'il n'en mérite, avec mon air supérieur qui me va si bien, et pénètre dans la chambre de Potty.

«Potter, tu sais que ta famille est absolument ignoble? »

« Ça fait 17ans que j'habite avec eux… Bien sur que je le sais. J'irais m'installer dans l'appartement de Sirius dès que j'aurai l'autorisation du ministère. »

«HARRY ! VIENS METTRE LA TABLE ! »

«Comment tu peux supporter que ces être qui te servent de famille puissent te parler comme ça, sérieux? »

« Malheureusement pour moi, j'en ai l'habitude…»

Une fois la table mise, par les soins de Potter bien entendu, puisque je ne savais pas ou était rangés les assiettes et couverts, (d'ailleurs je ne m'en souviens déjà plus haha, faudra qu'il me le remontre la prochaine fois aussi), nous nous asseyons tous autour et commençons le repas.

Il y a un silence de mort, personne ne parle, on a vraiment l'impression qu'ils sont à l'affut du moindre geste suspect de ma part ou de celle de Potter, totalement ridicule. Heureusement qu'il y a ce truc moldu pour meubler l'atmosphère, la ténévision? Je crois, un truc dans le genre en tout cas.

Enfin, je ne vois pas vraiment comment être agréable avec eux, j'en ai vraiment pas envie en même temps.

Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

«Vous avez une très belle maison»

Faut bien commencer par quelque chose hein, même si j'en pense pas un mot, mais ça on s'en fiche tant qu'eux ne le savent pas.

Ils ont levé la tête et me regardent. Bon allez, on continue sur la lancée, tête haute, maintien aristocratique et accent snob enclenché, continuons de les flatter.

« Votre décoration est très réussie, vous avez immanquablement un don pour ce genre de chose. Bien que je suppose qu'un tel compliment venant de moi doit vous sembler insignifiant, vous devez être tellement habitués à en recevoir. »

Haha, j'ai réussi à capter leur attention, mais les doutes persistent. Potter me regarde avec une sorte d'inquiétude, il a peur que je fasse une gaffe, pfff il me connaît mal, j'excelle dans l'art des conversations de faux-cul. Quand mes parents faisaient des banquets, fallait bien que je parle aux invités, même si ça m'emmerdait profondément.

Maintenant passons au mode "je me la pète et j'en suis fier".

«Vous savez, je dispose d'un manoir sur les terres du nord, transmis de générations en générations, j'en possède aussi dans d'autres pays, tels que la France et les Etats-Unis, mais ce ne sont que des maisons de vacances, si je puis dire. Certains de ces appartements ont une décoration qui ressemble à la vôtre, ce qui prouve votre très bon goût. »

Et voilà, maintenant ils me sourient, vu la tête que fait Potter, ce doit être un miracle, mais c'est tout à fait normal, personne ne résiste à mon charme, de jolies phrases bien tournées, agrémentées de quelques compliments, le tout en vantant mes propres mérites et ils me mangent dans la main, je suis vraiment trop fort!

«Ha, mh, merci c'est très gentil. Il est vrai que nous recevons régulièrement des compliments sur notre décoration mais ça fait toujours plaisir. Ma femme a toujours eu beaucoup de goût en ce qui concerne l'aménagement d'intérieur. »

«Oh, voyons Vernon tu vas me faire rougir, mais notre petit Dudlichounet nous aide grandement aussi»

"Dudlichounet"? Mais c'est quoi cette horreur de surnom? Elle veut faire un concours avec Pansy ou quoi? Le truc, c'est que maintenant que j'ai lancé la conversation, faut continuer à faire croire que je m'y intéresse. On va continuer sur ces banalités et le repas prendra vite fin. D'ailleurs le fameux "Dudlichounet" est en pleine contemplation de ma personne. Un fan de plus haaaa….. Le point positif c'est que je vais pouvoir en profiter, un Malfoy se doit toujours de profiter des faiblesses des gens.

.

.

* * *

_**Plus tard, dans l'après-midi**_

_**.**_

« Potter, arrête de lire ton magazine de Quidditch et occupes-toi de ton invité, je m'ennuie. On t'a jamais appris la politesse? »

« Bah, prends un livre toi aussi. »

« Ça fait déjà deux heures et quart que je lis Potter, j'en ai marre, en plus ta bibliothèque est plus que médiocre. »

« Roh il ne peut pas arrêter de se plaindre l'emmerdeur? Ramènes des livres de ton manoir, si ce qu'il y a ici ne te plaît pas. »

« Mon manoir à été complètement vidé. »

« Tout doit être stocké quelque part, tu les sors d'où tes vêtements, sinon? Je ferai une demande au ministère si tu veux. »

« Merci, c'est très agréable à toi, Potty. »

Sur ce, il hoche la tête et continue sa lecture. Manques vraiment pas de culot ce type! Et je déteste qu'on m'ignore.

Je me lève et fait le tour de la pièce, en six pas c'est fait. Et maintenant? Bah je vais fouiller un peu, ça m'occupera, peut être qu'avec de la chance, ça le fera bouger de son lit.

J'ouvre la porte de l'armoire, il n'y a quasiment que de vieux habits, vraiment, très, moches.

« Potter je te préviens, t'as pas le choix. Avant la rentrée, je t'emmène acheter des fringues. »

« Et depuis quand Mr Malfoy s'intéresse de si près à ma garde robe? »

« Depuis que je vais devoir te coltiner toute la journée. Il est absolument hors de question que je me promène avec un type qui ne semble savoir s'habiller que de sacs à patates. »

«Si tu veux… J'avoue qu'il y a besoin de la renouveler », me lance t-il, après un regard noir suite à ma comparaison.

« Bien sur que j'ai raison Potter, j'ai toujours raison. »

« Mh, tu te trouves dans une situation bien délicate pour un type qui a toujours raison pourtant…»

Je ne lui réponds rien, parce que je n'ai absolument rien à lui répondre. Il n'a pas tort sur ce coup là, mais plutôt crever que lui avouer!

Du coup, je retourne m'asseoir sur le fauteuil et attends. Et forcément, quand on attend sans rien faire, on s'ennuie, et quand on s'ennuie, on regarde ce qui nous entoure, et une fois le tour de la pièce et des meubles effectué, mon regard se pose sur Potty.

J'aurais pu tomber sur pire comme surveillance rapprochée, bien qu'il puisse être aussi lourd et emmerdant que peut l'être tout bon balafré sauveur de monde et tout ça. Même si d'un certain coté il m'exaspère, d'un autre je sais que je me serais fait carrément chier sans lui à Poudlard. C'est la seule personne avec laquelle je me suis abaissé à me battre "à la moldu" et ce n'est pas peu dire. J'adore lui foutre des mandales. Je me suis posé la question du pourquoi du comment j'en étais arrivé à aimer me battre avec lui, bah j'ai jamais trouvé. Du moins aucune raison valable…

«Houhou, Malfoy! »

Hein, quoi, keki s'passe? Merde ça fait dix bonne minutes que je le fixe, et vu les gestes de crétin qu'il fait pour attirer mon attention je suis repéré.

Il me regarde en souriant, vous savez, ce fameux sourire en coin, celui qui me donne envie à tous les coups de lui en mettre une.

Au moment où j'allais lui répondre une réplique acerbe Made In Malfoy, quelqu'un toque à la porte. Rien de pire que d'être coupé dans son élan.

« Heu…»

Tiens c'est le goret qui vient d'ouvrir la porte et qui veut apparemment réussir à communiquer avec l'espèce humaine.

« On m'a demandé de venir vous apporter un second matelas pour toi", me dit-il en rougissant. Beurk! Encore plus moche qu'avant.

« Ah c'est très gentil, tu remercieras tes parents pour moi »

Le tout avec un sourire suffisant. Et pouf, le voila qui rougit encore plus, je m'adore. Il acquiesce et referme la porte.

« Franchement là, tu m'épates, déjà à table tu as réussi à avoir une conversation normale avec eux, mais en plus, ils t'offrent généreusement un matelas sans avoir besoin de leur demander, c'est une première. »

« J'ai toujours été doué pour manipuler les gens, suffit de leur dire ce qu'ils veulent entendre, avoir un peu de tact, quelque chose dont tu sembles totalement dépourvu Potty. »

« Mh, sauf quand ça me concerne moi apparemment, là, ton tact et tes compliments disparaissent totalement de ton langage. »

« En effet, mais c'est totalement volontaire dans ces moments là».

.

.

Qui l'eut cru que je puisse passer un bon moment avec Potter? Certainement pas moi. La guerre nous a changé tous les deux. Je suis sûr qu'un an auparavant, ça n'aurait jamais été possible.

Même si on se chamaille comme des gosses, on cache tous les deux de profondes blessures. Je le vois bien qu'il ne va pas si bien que ça malgré ses sourires et ses rires. Son regard se remplit par moments d'un voile de tristesse et se perd dans le flou.

Je fais comme si je ne le voyais pas, je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler, et si je lançais la discussion, il risquerait de découvrir que je ne me porte pas mieux que lui et ça, je ne le veux surtout pas.

De toute façon ça passera certainement à la rentrée.

.

.

* * *

**Suite au prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas à commenter, je suis avide d'avis !**

**Biz :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voila le chapitre deux tant attendu ! (ou pas XD), dans tout les cas, voilà la suite ! :) **

**Merci à tout le monde pour les petits commentaires du 1er chapitre, ainsi qu'a ma Beta Nathdawn :) Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

.

**POV HARRY, le lendemain matin**

**.**

J'ai assez mal dormi. La veille a été une journée assez riche en évènements auxquels je ne m'attendais pas du tout.

J'ai été convoqué au ministère tôt dans la matinée pour régler quelques affaires concernant les biens de Sirius qui auraient dû m'être hérités mais qui, pour X raison, ne l'ont pas été, dont son appartement.

Puis finalement je me retrouve avec un Malfoy sur le dos durant une année entière, tout en lui "sauvant la vie" si je peux dire. Je me demande bien comment vont réagir Ron et Hermione quand ils vont l'apprendre. Le foutoir que ça va être au dortoir aussi…

.

**Flash back**

**Hall du ministère**

.

C'est donc en me dirigeant vers les ascenseurs pour rejoindre les bureaux traitant des successions que je surpris une conversation entre le juge et quelques jurés.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel, mon doigt s'est stoppé net. Le nom "Malfoy" venait d'être prononcé. Mon oreille a été irrémédiablement attirée, ce n'est pas que j'écoutais, j'entendais, c'est totalement différent.

«Le fils Malfoy, dites-vous? Oui en effet, il doit rejoindre le train pour Azkaban qui part dans … trois heures exactement. »

«Sans procès, lui non plus? Son père a été en première ligne durant la guerre, ne devrions-nous pas écouter sa version des faits?

«Nous connaissons exactement les faits, il a la marque, c'est suffisant.

« Ah tiens, Mr Potter, comment allez...»

«Draco Malfoy dites-vous? »

«Oui c'est exact mais...»

«Il est hors de question qu'il soit envoyé à Azkaban sans procès ! »

Et voila, j'ai craqué, mon impulsivité me perdra un jour.

« Nous n'allons tout de même pas juger tout ces mangemorts, la marque est une preuve suffisante pour envoyer quiconque à Azkaban. »

« Nous ne parlons pas de n'importe quel Mangemort là, nous parlons de Draco Malfoy, je l'ai côtoyé pendant six ans. Il a beau être un petit con prétentieux, égoïste et imbu de lui-même, ce n'est certainement pas un assassin !

« Je n'en mettrais pas ma main au feu voyez-vous…»

« Moi si ! »

«… Souhaitez-vous que nous lui fassions passer un procès dans ce cas-là ? Nous pouvons bien accorder cela à notre sauveur après tout. », me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Nan moi je veux plus qu'un simple procès dont tout le monde a déjà décidé de la fin. Je ne veux pas que ce crétin soit envoyé à Azkaban simplement parce qu'il n'a pas réfléchi aux conséquences qu'impliquait cette marque. D'ailleurs il l'a regretté. Je me souviens parfaitement le jour ou Ron, Hermione et moi avons été capturés par un groupe de Mangemorts et ramenés dans son manoir.

Déjà le fait qu'il ait fait croire ne pas me reconnaitre. Genre, c'est totalement impossible qu'il n'ait pas deviné que c'était moi. Et si c'est vraiment le cas, j'en suis plus que vexé, parce que moi à sa place, je suis sûr à 100% que je l'aurais reconnu.

Six ans à le reluquer sous toutes les coutures pour trouver une quelconque faille sous son air trop parfait, ou à déterminer quel plan foireux il allait encore pouvoir mettre en action. Bah mine de rien, après tout ça, je suis certain de réussir à le reconnaitre les yeux fermés.

« En effet, j'ai une requête à faire en tant que "sauveur du monde sorcier". Je voudrais me porter garant de Draco Malfoy.

Je vous propose que pour l'année scolaire qui arrive, où l'on doit tout les deux repasser notre 7ème année, de le surveiller 24h sur 24. Il sera en permanence accompagné aussi bien la journée, pendant les cours, que pendant la nuit, dans mon propre dortoir et mangera à ma propre table.

Par la suite, si tout ce passe correctement, une surveillance rapprochée pendant un certain laps de temps par un Auror qualifié me semble correcte. »

« Voyons Mr Potter… ce n'est pas correct, les traitements de faveur envers les… »

«C'est la seule requête que votre sauveur n'a jamais formulé, ne me refusez par cette si petite compensation…»

.

_**Fin flash back**_

_**.**_

Puis finalement après quelques minutes de débats, ils ont fini par accepter.

C'est quand même la première fois que je me sers de mon statut de "sauveur" pour demander quelque chose. Et ça a été pour Malfoy.

Bien que je lui ai avoué que c'était moi qui avait demandé qu'il n'aille pas à Azkaban, j'ai préféré écourter la conversation, j'aurais eu du mal à me justifier réellement. Je suis tout à fait conscient que ma demande était relativement aberrante, même pour moi. J'ai vraiment pas envie qu'il cherche plus profondément pourquoi une telle réaction à son sujet.

.

* * *

_**Après une douche et de retour dans la chambre**_

_**.**_

Une fois rentré dans ma chambre, mon regard se pose sur un Malfoy venant de se réveiller, tête en vrac, regard paumé. Il a certainement mal dormi.

Dès qu'il me voit il semble retrouver un peu de lucidité. Au moment où il s'assoit sur le lit pour s'étirer, je remarque à quel point il a maigri. Il est torse nu et mes yeux se posent alors sur son avant-bras gauche. La marque y est toujours présente et ne disparaîtra certainement jamais. Histoire d'être sûr de ne jamais oublier à qui on a appartenu. Se faire marquer comme une vulgaire tête de bétail. Je trouve ça abject ! Ça va être dur pour lui de retrouver une vie normale. Sa réputation est au plus bas et n'est pas prête de remonter. Les rancœurs persistent. La peur aussi.

Alors qu'il se lève, je continue de le détailler et remarque aussi de nouvelles cicatrices.

Oui, je savais qu'il en avait déjà avant, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on a déjà partagé les vestiaires de Quidditch un jour ou le nôtre avait été inondé. N'y voyez rien de louche là dedans, je vous vois venir.

« Tu te pousses de la porte Potter, j'aimerais passer! »

Vraiment très en rogne, il n'a même pas profité du fait que je le fixais, complètement dans la lune, pour me faire une remarque déplaisante. Il va faire quoi d'ailleurs ? Ah, prendre une douche, je me pousse et le laisse sortir.

Plus tard, alors que je sors de ma chambre pour préparer le petit déjeuner, je croise un Draco Malfoy sortant tout juste de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille, cheveux et peau encore mouillés.

C'est à ce moment précis que choisit de sortir de sa chambre mon cousin Dudley, qui tombe nez à nez avec le Serpentard. En voyant mon cousin le regarder totalement bouche bée, et Malfoy carrément dégouté alors qu'il fixe son pyjama, je me mets à éclater de rire.

Nan mais sérieux, qui l'eut cru? Mon cousin bave devant la fouine.

Ça a le mérite d'en sortir un de sa torpeur et l'autre de sa contemplation.

Après de misérables excuses bafouillées dans un charabia incompréhensible, mon cousin descend les escaliers.

« Malfoy, je crois bien que t'as une touche» Je lui dis complètement mort de rire.

Et me reçois un regard qui tue Made In Malfoy. Mais bien entendu j'y suis insensibilisé depuis quelques temps déjà. Puis en voyant que mon fou rire continue, il se décrispe un peu et je peux remarquer un petit tressaillement au coin de ses lèvres.

« Hé oui, que veux-tu Potter, ce sont les inconvénients de mon succès. »

« Pff! Tu parles d'un succès, pour avoir comme public le gros "Dudlinouchet", je préfère encore m'en passer. »

« C'est loin d'être mon seul public et tu le sais très bien Potter. Ah, mais qu'entends-je ? On t'appelle en bas il me semble, tes moldus veulent que leur elfe de maison aille préparer le petit déjeuner. »

Sur cette dernière réplique quelque peu vexante mais toutefois véridique, il se retourne et me laisse en plan dans le hall. On ne perd pas les vielles habitudes à ce que je vois.

« HARRY! TU VIENS, OUI?

« Oui, oui, j'arrive ! »

Je l'entends alors pouffer depuis ma chambre. Puisqu'il cherche la guerre, il l'aura, on n'insulte pas impudemment le maitre du petit déjeuner !

_._

* * *

_**Un peu plus tard**_

**.**

Après avoir fait quatre œufs aux plats réussis et le cinquième complètement loupé, le tout accompagné de tranches de lards bien grillées et une cramées, je préviens que le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Alors que tout le monde s'installe autour de la table attendant avec impatience leur assiette, je sers bien entendu la plus moche et loupée à ma chère fouine adorée.

Et je peux vous assurer que le spectacle en vaut la peine ! Il tire une de ces têtes ! C'est totalement hilarant, puis il me jette un regard plus que soupçonneux. Il a l'air absolument outré ! Et moi, je lui souris. Hahah on fait moins le malin, là !

« Potter, tu es vraiment un cuisinier exécrable ! Et donner la part la plus mauvaise à l'invité est tout bonnement intolérable ! »

« Comment ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Harry?! Echange immédiatement ta part avec celle de Draco ! Non mais, y'a pas idée de traiter les invités de cette manière. »

J'en tombe sur le cul.

Il a cette lueur de défi dans les yeux, celle qui dit que je me suis fait littéralement avoir comme la plus grosse des bouses et que ça ne l'étonne même pas. "Tu t'es fait prendre à ton propre jeu, essaye donc de répliquer suite à ça"

«Potter, j'attends ! »

Mais il est impatient le type en plus ! Là il se fout littéralement de ma gueule, il a sorti son sourire en coin et son haussement de sourcil, toujours le droit d'ailleurs.

Alors que je continue à le fixer complètement sous le choc de ce retournement de situation, j'entends ma tante me dire :

« Harry, mais tu vas échanger ton assiette oui ?! Bien, puisque c'est ça, tu iras nettoyer le jardin et repeindre la barrière quand tu auras fini de manger ! »

C'est dé-gueu-lasse, la vie est tout bonnement injuste ! J'échange mon assiette et picore quelques morceaux mangeables puis sors de table. Vraiment immangeable...

_._

* * *

_**Dans la soirée, chambre d'Harry**_

_**.**_

Quelle journée de merde! Ça m'a pris jusqu'au soir de repeindre cette foutue barrière ! Malfoy n'est pas venu m'aider une seule fois, je ne l'ai croisé qu'aux différents repas et ne lui ai pas du tout adressé la parole. Ok, ça fait quelque peu puéril mais je sens que sinon je lui aurais sauté à la gorge. Foutue barrière. J'espère au moins qu'il s'est bien emmerdé tout seul avec ma bibliothèque plus que médiocre, comme il le dit si bien !

Là, il est couché sur son lit et feuillette un de mes magazines, genre je suis super occupé, en m'ignorant totalement. Je ne lui ai toujours pas fait la demande pour qu'il puisse récupérer ses propres livres. Il aura qu'à redemander, et encore, ce n'est pas sûr que j'accepte !

«TOC-TOC-TOC»

Un hibou? C'est le minuscule hibou de Ron, Coquecigrue. Je lui ouvre la fenêtre et lui prends le journal et la lettre qu'il transporte. Sacrément costaud ce petit hibou quand même !

.

_Salut Harry,_

_Dis moi, c'est vrai ce que Percy m'a raconté ?_

_T'as sauvé la mise à Malfoy ? J'y crois pas après tout ce qu'il nous a fait_

_que tu puisses faire ça. Mon frère dit qu'il t'a entendu parler avec le juge_

_pour qu'il n'ailles pas à Azkaban. Tu sais comment il est._

_Enfin c'est toi qui vois, Hermione me dit que si tu l'as fais c'est que tu devais_

_avoir une bonne raison._

_Mais quand même quoi, la fouine, j'ai du mal à y croire. Surtout qu'on va devoir_

_se le taper pendant toute l'année ! Même quand on dort, même quand on mange_

_même quand on sera de sortie a Pré-au-lard ! Je t'en pris Harry dis moi que_

_t'avais vraiment une bonne raison pour te porter garant de lui…_

_Sinon on vient de rentrer de Roumanie, ça te dis toi et Malfoy_

_(puisqu'il est obligé de venir) d'aller_

_acheter nos affaires scolaires la semaine prochaine?_

_J'ai invité Hermione à passer quelques semaines de vacance chez_

_moi elle sera donc avec nous._

_A bientôt, Ron et Hermione_

_._

Je replie la lettre et commence à lire le journal. On est en première page…

En parlant du loup, il a relevé la tête et attend apparemment que je lui donne la gazette. Mmmh réfléchissons… Bon allez, j'arrête de bouder, ça ne nous mènera nulle part de toute façon.

«Tu veux lire le journal ? »

«A ton avis, Potty ?»

«Ça te tuerait un peu de politesse ? Fais un effort ou on ne va jamais finir ces deux semaines »

« Ok ok Potty. Pourrais-tu me donner la gazette **s'il-te-plaît- ?** »

Je lui réponds par un grognement accompagné d'un regard noir et lui balance le journal en pleine figure.

Ron a raison, ça va vraiment être lourd pendant un an…

Pis c'est quoi mes "bonnes raisons" hein? Bah je ne sais pas. Qu'est ce que je vais leurs dire moi… "Oh bah c'est justement parce que c'est la fouine que j'ai fais ça, je l'aime tellement lui et ses répliques acerbes sur ta famille, ou ces doux mots tel que "sang de bourbe" ou encore ses regards langoureux"

Nan, je n'ai absolument aucune raison valable. Pourtant le fait est là. Il est assis, dans ma chambre en train de lire mon journal. Draco Malfoy, alias la fouine, est bel et bien présent en chair et en os.

Pourtant je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je regrette, ce doit être mon complexe du héros. Mais voila ! C'est ça ! C'est pour ça que je l'ai sauvé d'une lente agonie à Azkaban. C'est à cause de mon complexe du héros !

Ah, je me sens mieux, j'ai eu peur qu'il y ait une raison plus "étrange" ou "saugrenue" qui m'ait poussé à un tel agissement.

Il y a un point positif à ce que Malfoy soit là quand même. Avant qu'il arrive chez moi, j'étais seul toute la journée. Et du coup je broyais du noir, beaucoup de noir. Je repensais sans cesse aux combats que j'ai vus, aux innombrables morts que j'ai croisés, je faisais des cauchemars quasiment toutes les nuits. En fait Malfoy me change les idées.

Lui par contre a l'air de se porter trop bien pour que ce soit vrai. Après tout, il a vu autant d'horreurs que moi et a en plus côtoyé Voldemort, participé à leurs réunions… ça doit suffire pour traumatiser un bon moment.

Mais bon, c'est un Malfoy, il garde tout pour lui, et je ne me sens pas près à crever l'abcès. Ça m'arrange qu'il n'en parle pas.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Ron, comme tu peux t'en douter, il râle, lui dis-je avec un sourire. Il nous invite la semaine prochaine à aller acheter nos fournitures scolaires au chemin de traverse avec Hermione. »

« Ah… Mhhh je voulais te remercier pour tout ça quand même. Je me rends bien compte que sans toi, je serais en ce moment même à Azkaban »

Des excuses de la part de Malfoy… C'était totalement inattendu. Je pensais bien ne jamais en recevoir en tout cas.

« Ne tire pas cette tronche d'ahuri, je suis tout à fait capable de remercier quelqu'un quand cela s'avère nécessaire. »

« Eh ben, de rien, je ne dirais pas que ça me fait particulièrement plaisir de passer toute mon année scolaire collé à tes basques, mais je préfère encore ça que de te savoir à Azkaban. »

« Pourtant tu devrais être enchanté ! C'est un honneur de passer tant de temps avec moi ! »

« Je serais plus enchanté de passer mon année à devoir m'occuper du troupeau de scrout à pétard d'Hagrid que de la passer à garder un œil sur toi »

« Pourtant ce matin ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une corvée de me regarder à mon réveil. Tu me déshabillais complètement du regard, Potty. »

« … »

Me sortir ça au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. Le pire c'est que c'était vrai, mais je ne peux définitivement pas lui avouer un truc pareil.

« Grugkg »

Ca, c'est de la réplique, j'ai plus qu'à aller me pendre ou me jeter par la fenêtre je crois bien.

« De quoi ? Qu'as-tu dis, Haaaaaarry ? »

« Bonne nuit Malfoy »

Voila, c'est définitivement la fin du peu de dignité qu'il me restait.

Malfoy est une fouine décidément très vicieuse.

.

* * *

**Voilà ! En espérant que cela vous a plu ! :)**

**A la prochaine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Aujourd'hui, on est vendredi, et vendredi = une suite !**

**Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise ! Encore merci à ma beta que j'aime : Nathdawn ! :)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**CHAPITRE 3**

**.**

**.**

**POV Draco**

**Une semaine plus tard**

Je me réveillais en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit par des cris que je reconnus comme appartenant à Potter.

Tiens, il est en train de faire un cauchemar. Un gros qui plus est.

Chacun son tour comme on dit, la veille c'était moi. Sauf que Moi, j'ai la courtoisie de ne réveiller personne !

J'essaie de me rendormir mais rien à faire, sacrément bruyant le Potter. Bon, je le réveille ou pas ?

De toute façon je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir avec ce boucan.

Je me lève, m'approche de lui et commence à le secouer par l'épaule. Mh, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me demander de le consoler ou d'écouter son rêve. Je le secoue plus fort, bon, il va se réveiller oui ou non ?!

« Potter, si tu te réveilles pas, je te fous une gifle ! »

Cool il ne s'est pas réveiller, j'vais en profiter ahaha.

Paf ! une gifle. Toujours pas réveillé ? Allez, une deuxième, ça y est il ouvre les yeux, mais je lui en mets une troisième quand même pour être sûr. Ou pour le plaisir. Jamais deux sans trois comme on dit.

« Nan mais ça va pas Malfoy ?! »

Héhé, je l'ai mis en rogne.

« Bah quoi ? C'était pour être sûr que tu sois bien réveillé. »

« Mhh »

« Bon bah je retourne me coucher, et tâche de ne plus me réveiller cette fois Potty ! Ou je te préviens je t'en remettrai une sans hésiter »

« … Profiteur va »

« Toujours »

.

* * *

_**Au petit déjeuné**_

.

« On va faire les boutiques ce matin Potter »

« Ah, et tu décides ça tout seul ? »

« Ouais »

« Je n'ai pas le choix je suppose ? »

« Tu supposes bien, Potty. »

Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes dans la cabane à jardin et transplanons au chemin de traverse.

Direction Gringotts en premier lieu.

Pff! Quand je pense que cet abruti de Gryffondor a réussi à la cambrioler l'année dernière. Et pas n'importe comment en plus ! _**Monsieur **_s'est enfui à dos de dragon !

Nan mais franchement, qu'il n'aille pas me dire qu'il n'aime pas se faire remarquer. Faut toujours qu'il persiste à faire des choses inconcevables.

Hhm ! Impossible à cambrioler, mon œil !

Une fois l'argent pris, direction le quartier du prêt-à-porter, dans quelques boutiques de luxe où j'avais l'habitude d'aller.

« Bonjour Mr Potter ! Bienvenue chez nous, puis-je vous être utile ? Mr Malfoy… »

Ils n'ont plus l'air de me porter dans leurs cœurs apparemment. C'est à peine s'ils me saluent. Je leur renvoie un sourire courtois mais mon regard le plus glacial. Il est loin le temps où tout le monde se pliait en quatre pour le simple fait de porter le nom de Malfoy.

Je lui explique ce que je cherche comme genre d'habit pour Sieur Potter alors qu'une autre personne lui prend ses mesures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans la cabine d'essayage avec une pile de vêtements considérable.

« Heu, elles sont vachement grandes les cabines ici »

« C'est toujours comme ça dans ce genre de boutique chic, bon allez, commence à les essayer. »

« … Retourne-toi »

« Roh allez, fais pas ta sainte nitouche! On est fait pareils Potter. »

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, ça l'a jamais gêné dans les vestiaires de Quidditch jusqu'à maintenant. Il est bizarre le Potty.

Alors qu'il commence à se déshabiller, je m'assois sur un fauteuil se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce et attend qu'il ait fini.

Premier pantalon enfilé. Il lui va très bien. Ça lui met en valeur son postérieur. Il pourrait **P**resque me faire concurrence, le saligaud.

Chemise enfilée. Bon bah que dire, c'est très bien. Très très très très bien.

Incroyable comme les habits changent un homme.

« Malfoy t'en dis quoi ? Je trouve ça pas mal moi, et toi ? »

Pas mal, pas mal, je vais t'en donner du mal moi ! C'est tout bonnement parfait !

« Heu oui c'est bien, met-les de côté et essaie les autres. »

Mon regard ne perd pas une goutte du spectacle se déroulant devant moi. Un spectacle banal en vérité, mais que je trouve à cet instant présent plus que déroutant.

Potter est carrément sexy. **JE** trouve Potter sexy.

Mais c'est tout bonnement impensable ! Qu'il soit bien foutu ok, que je l'avoue passe encore, mais que je **LE** trouve attirant, NAN. Là ça ne va plus du tout ! Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes, certainement pas par Potter.

J'ai carrément pété une durite.

Puis d'abord, tant qu'on est à l'heure des explications, vous, êtes qui vous ? Ça fait exactement une semaine que vous squattez ma tête. Vous pensez peut-être que je vais vous laisser vous incruster dans mes pensées ?! Si je vous croise un jour, je vous promets que je veillerai à m'occuper personnellement de votre cas. Foi de Malfoy!

Ça y est, je suis en rogne.

« Un problème Malfoy ? C'est la chemise que tu ne trouves pas terrible ? Ouais moi non plus, je ne vais pas la prendre. »

Mais quel con. Rien à battre de sa chemise ! Je vais aller prendre l'air, ça va me calmer un peu.

Au moment où je m'apprête à sortir de la cabine, Potter m'appelle et me demande où je vais.

« Malfoy, tu ne peux pas sortir sans moi, t'as oublié ? Attends j'essaie cette dernière chemise et c'est bon. »

Non ce n'est pas bon du tout. Les dix minutes passées avec lui alors qu'il essayait sa dernière chemise et retrouvait ses affaires sont devenues un véritable cauchemar. Je n'arrivais absolument plus à détacher mon regard de son corps, ses fesses, ses abdominaux, ses épaules, son visage, ses yeux, tout quoi !

Un an. Un an en permanence avec lui. Bon, c'est peut être qu'une passade, peut être que ça passera aussi vite que c'est venu.

D'ailleurs qu'est ce qui dit que ce n'est pas un sort qu'on m'a jeté ? Un sort pour avoir envie de Potter. Nan. Ça ne tient pas debout.

Mais rien ne tient debout depuis le jour de mon procès, alors pourquoi pas, hein ? Comme truc pour me pourrir la vie, c'est parfait. Ouais ça doit être ça. Ça ne peut être QUE ça. Il le faut. Dans quelques jours ce sera passé.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu veux faire Malfoy ? »

« Nan »

« T'es de mauvaise humeur depuis tout à l'heure qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« 'tin mais fous moi la paix Potter ! Je t'en pose des questions ?! … Rentrons chez toi… j'en ai marre. »

« Ok… »

.

* * *

_**Juste après diner.**_

.

Quelle journée pourrie! Après la séance d'essayage de Potter absolument catastrophique psychologiquement pour moi, je n'ai plus rien fait de toute l'après-midi.

Je suis resté enfermé dans la chambre alors que lui passait l'aspirateur dans toute la maison, la nettoyait, aidait sa "famille" à décharger les affaires de plage de leur voiture puis fit à manger.

Je ne comprends absolument pas comment il fait pour supporter ça.

Je me sens un peu coupable en fait. Et ça, c'est encore un truc à rajouter sur la liste des choses impensables qui me sont arrivées en sept jours.

Parce que ça fait sept jours que je vis aux dépens de Potter et que moi, je suis invivable.

Mais réfléchissons. Dans un certain sens, c'est sa faute. Si je suis si "invivable" c'est parce qu'il m'énerve. Et s'il m'énerve c'est parce que je me suis trouvé une attirance pour son corps. Donc oui, si je suis si chiant c'est de sa faute. Tout est de SA faute. Pfff! Et dire qu'il y a encore trois secondes, j'en étais presque au point de culpabiliser.

Ça aussi c'est de sa faute!

La porte s'ouvre. C'est lui. Il me lance un regard plein d'interrogations, d'agacement puis sur la fin un peu de tristesse.

Tout ça dans son regard trop vert. Oui, c'est lui la cause entière de mon problème. Il cherche volontairement à me faire culpabiliser. Mais ça ne marche pas ! Ha, bien fait !

Et pour prouver ce fait, je l'ignore royalement.

Au moment où j'allais retourner à mes sombres pensées, un hibou toque à la fenêtre. Potter ouvre et me dit que c'est pour moi. Lettre du ministère…

Et là, le peu de bonne humeur que j'avais réussi à retrouver vient de partir en fumée.

.

_Mr Draco Malfoy,_

_Nous vous faisons part de cette lettre pour vous informer que_

_votre père, Lucius Malfoy, incarcéré depuis six mois déjà, recevra_

_le vendredi 31 aout, à 9h30, le baiser de la mort._

_En effet, suite à une décision de la haute cour de justice en ce_

_mercredi 29 aout, le Magenmagot a jugé bon de vous avertir_

_personnellement de cette condamnation et vous invite, si vous_

_le souhaitez, à vous rendre sur le lieu de l'exécution à la date_

_prévue._

_Nous vous priions d'agréer, monsieur, avec toutes nos condoléances,_

_nos salutation distinguées._

_Le ministère._

_._

Je sens mon visage se décomposer littéralement tout au long de ma lecture et me mets à trembler de tous mes membres.

Ma vision se brouille.

Bien sûr, mon père n'était, n'est, il n'est pas encore mort, le père idéal. Il ne voit en moi que l'héritier, le successeur, celui qui fera perdurer le nom des Malfoy.

L'amour paternel, je n'ai jamais connu. Mais quand même ! C'est mon père. Mon père qui ne m'a jamais aimé comme un père est sensé aimer son fils. Mais moi je l'aime quand même comme un père.

L'écriture sur la feuille entre mes mains tremblantes se brouille par endroits en de petites taches floues. Est-il possible qu'il pleuve dans la chambre de Potter ?

Bien sûr que non. C'est moi qui pleure comme le dernier des Poufsouffles.

Potter me prend la lettre des mains et commence à la lire. Je n'ai même pas le courage de l'envoyer balader.

Je me trouve lamentable et pathétique, je suis sûr que mon père n'aurait pas versé une seule larme si je devais recevoir le baiser de la mort.

Et puis je sens un poids s'ajouter sur mon matelas. Potter le sauveur entre en action. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie d'être réconforté?! Tu fais vraiment chier Potter !

Je sens deux bras m'enserrer par derrière et un front se poser sur mon épaule. Je n'ai même plus la force de le repousser. A la place, je me mets à chialer encore plus. Et c'est toute la pression et la frustration accumulées depuis des mois, ou des années je n'en sais rien, je ne me souviens même plus quand c'était la dernière fois où j'ai pleuré, qui sort en flots incontrôlables et frénétiques.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous somme restés ainsi, peut-être dix minutes, peut-être deux heures ou même une éternité, je n'en sais absolument rien. Mais cette étreinte m'apporta plus de chaleur qu'aucune autre ne m'a jamais donné.

Je me suis à moitié retourné, ou bien est-ce lui. Je ne sais pas et ça m'importe peu. Ma tête repose sur son épaule alors que mes mains s'agrippent désespérément à son T-shirt. Mes sanglots ont enfin cessés, mais j'ai besoin de plus de chaleur, alors je me retourne complètement pour que mon torse soit collé au sien. Et là je me sens bien, à ma place. Un sursaut de conscience se fait ressentir lorsque je sens une de ses mains me caresser le dos et l'autre les cheveux. Tellement délicatement, on a presque l'impression qu'il a peur que je m'enfuis au moindre geste trop brusque.

Je sais pertinemment qu'il faudrait que je me dégage. Me faire consoler par Potter, moi, un Mangemort! Ex-partisan de celui qui a tué ses parents! Potter est vraiment un crétin. Pourquoi se comporte-t-il avec moi de cette façon ? Complexe du héros ? Non. Je ne n'ai jamais entendu parler ou ne l'ai jamais vu réconforter quelqu'un comme ça.

Est-ce que je réfléchis trop ? Devrais-je juste profiter du moment présent ? Mais ma conscience m'interdit de faire ce geste qui me démange. Un si petit geste qui peut signifier et impliquer tant de choses.

Mais contrairement à toute attente, c'est Potter qui l'engagea en premier. Il déposa un minuscule petit baiser dans mon cou. Un si petit baiser qui fit pourtant frissonner tout mon être.

Ma main remonta alors de son T-shirt à sa joue, puis relevant tous deux le visage de façon à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent, un second électrochoc nous traversa, envoyant valser nos derniers remparts de lucidité.

Une de mes mains se mit à caresser son dos alors que l'autre se dirige vers sa nuque. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de mes hanches, nos deux torses sont parfaitement collés l'un à l'autre. Ses mains s'accrochent de manière désespérée à mes cheveux alors que nous partageons nos premiers baisers.

Je ne comprends pas comment il est possible de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort rien qu'avec de tels contacts. Je me sens transporté par des flots d'émotions jamais ressenties, et le fait qu'il ressente la même chose provoque chez moi un énorme sentiment d'exaltation.

Je le fais basculer de manière à ce qu'il soit sur le dos et moi totalement étendu sur lui, le coinçant entre moi et le matelas. Alors que j'appuie de tout mon poids sur son corps, un cri de plaisir s'échappe de l'un de nous.

Putain c'est si bon, mon dieu.

Je sens son sexe durcir contre le mien alors que nos deux corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre, se frottent l'un contre l'autre.

Je ne sais plus qui crie, qui gémit, tout ce que je sais c'est que mes mains ont retirées son T-shirt et caressent chaque partie de son corps découverte. Les siennes s'activent tout autant alors qu'elles retirent ma chemise.

Comment ai-je fais pour vivre sans ça auparavant ? Ça ne peut pas dater que de ce matin, c'est impossible. Ce ne serait pas si fort, si enivrant sinon. Depuis quand alors ?

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me poser plus de questions alors que sa bouche se presse contre mon cou, le lèche, le suce, le mord, l'embrasse.

Ma langue trace des sillons sur chaque partie accessible de son torse lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Tout n'est plus que sensations, je ne commande plus rien. Mon corps réagit tout seul à chacun de ses attouchements.

Mes mains se dirigent vers son pantalon pour le lui retirer. Comprenant mon geste il soulève le bassin pour faciliter la tâche, et mon pantalon suivi de nos deux boxers rejoignent bien vite eux aussi le tas de vêtements au sol.

Une explosion survient alors et enflamme nos sens. Nos deux corps nus pressés l'un contre l'autre nous envoient dans une sorte de transe.

Je ne sais plus ce qui est mon corps ou le sien, ni si c'est ma voix ou la sienne, je suis lui, il est moi.

Nos mouvements deviennent frénétiques, mon corps me brûle et mon bas-ventre me fait mal. Je sens que je ne tiendrai pas encore longtemps. La pression demande à être libérée, me supplie d'être évacuée.

Ma bouche retourne se coller à la sienne dans un baiser passionné, affamé.

Puis le plaisir nous submerge, je crie son prénom dans un soulagement ultime.

Nos deux corps, pris de convulsions suite à l'extase, la pression qui comprimait notre bas-ventre éteinte, nous nous endormons l'un sur l'autre.

.

* * *

_**Plusieurs heures plus tard, au milieu de la nuit**_

.

Mhhh c'est quoi ce truc sous moi ? 'tin je suis tout courbaturé de partout, même pas la force de virer le truc de dessous, de me décaler ou même d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce que c'est. D'ailleurs je ne me souviens même plus de m'être couché.

…

…

… OH MERLIN

Faites que c'était un rêve

Faites que ce ne soit pas Potter sous moi.

Qui que vous soyez, je vous en prie…

J'ouvre un œil avec appréhension. Le deuxième suit aussitôt, interdit.

Je me lève délicatement en espérant ne pas le réveiller. Je ne me sens absolument pas prêt pour une confrontation.

Une fois debout, je file dans la salle de bain. Nu. Pas eu le courage de m'attarder dans la chambre pour chercher mes habits.

Putain mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! J'ai quasiment "couché" avec Potter !

Le pire c'est que j'ai incroyablement aimé, jamais ressenti un truc pareil…

J'me sens mal, la tête qui tourne, mal au cœur…

Putain…

J'me passe la tête sous l'eau. Se rafraichir les idées. Un bon début.

…

Comment il va réagir à son réveil ?

Comment va-t-on pouvoir continuer comme si de rien n'était après ça ? Ou peut-être qu'il ne voudra pas qu'on oublie, peut-être qu'il voudra qu'on se mette en "couple" ?!

Ce serait bien son genre en plus.

J'me sens encore plus mal…

J'suis dans la merde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de faire un truc pareil ?!

Attends attends , on va recommencer depuis le début.

Matin : boutique, Potter, cabine d'essayage, habits, plus d'habits, Potter nu, bander devant Potter.

…

Après-midi : fais la gueule pour cause du 1er point.

Soir : boude encore, lettre d'exécution de père, pleuré, consolé par Potter, baisé avec Potter.

…

Nan, en fait, ça ne m'aide pas du tout de me rappeler la journée d'hier.

Mais le plus gros problème est : Je suis sensé réagir comment ?

Parce que je ne vais définitivement pas retourner me coucher auprès de lui, attendre qu'il se réveille pour lui faire une déclaration d'amour ! Qu'il n'attende pas ça de moi, le Potty !

Il est quelle heure d'abord ? Quatre heures du matin.

Je vais aller chercher un pantalon et un T-shirt puis sortir dans le jardin. Oui, un peu d'air frais ne peut me faire que du bien.

.

* * *

_**Dans le jardin, 4h10**_

.

Et pourquoi il s'est laissé faire d'ailleurs ? Nan, il ne s'est pas laissé faire ! C'est lui qui a entamé absolument tous les premiers mouvements ! C'est lui qui m'a pris dans ses bras. C'est lui qui m'a embrassé. C'est lui qui m'a retiré ma chemise. Et c'est moi qui ai retiré nos pantalons et nos boxers.

Bon… Je n'ai fait que suivre le mouvement hein…

Restons sur Potter, c'est de lui dont on parle là, pas de moi.

Si Potter à fait tout ça, c'est qu'il en avait envie non ? Mais envie de quoi ? D'une relation avec moi ? D'une relation intime avec moi ? Une relation durable ? De l'amour ou de la baise ? Mais surtout, pourquoi moi ?

Trop de questions d'un coup.

On va commencer par la première : En avait-il envie ?

Oui, ça j'en suis sûr. C'est lui qui a commencé après tout.

Envie de quoi ?

Visiblement au départ c'était de me réconforter. Mais vu que c'est lui qui m'a fait ce premier baiser dans le cou, celui qui a tout déclenché par la suite, c'est qu'il avait envie de plus, non ? Ou il l'a juste fait comme ça, sur un coup de tête ? Croyant que ça me réconforterait et qu'on rigolerait ensemble comme deux vieux potes ? Nan Nan Nan j'ai tout faux là. Vue la façon dont il a réagi après, c'est qu'il ne souhaitait pas que l'on rigole comme "deux vieux potes" suite à ce baiser.

D'une relation avec moi ?

Après tout il n'a pas émis la moindre remarque face à ce revirement de situation. De même pour la relation intime, il ne m'a jamais fait comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas que ça continue, bien au contraire.

Une relation durable ?

Alors là…Si je me base sur le comportement de Potter en tant que Gryffondor, héros et sauveur, il serait plutôt du genre à opter pour la relation durable. Mais je ne connais pas Potter dans ses relations intimes. Peut-être que c'est un gros connard qui se tape tout ce qui bouge et se barre après. Non, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Même si je n'en ai pas la preuve je pense le connaitre assez pour ce genre de chose.

De l'amour ou de la baise ?

Bah, amour éternel et tout le tralala Poufsoufflien, je suis sûr qu'il y adhère.

Pourquoi moi ?

…

Je ne comprends absolument pas ce type. Je vous l'ai déjà dit ? Déjà pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé d'Azkaban ?

Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de rester avec moi durant une année alors que depuis sept ans c'est la guerre totale entre nous ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ?

Peut-être qu'en fait il craque pour moi depuis longtemps et que c'est pour ça qu'il a fait tout ça ? Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Depuis quand dans ce cas ? Et moi ? Depuis quand aussi ?

Qu'est-ce que je veux de lui ?

Est-ce que j'en avais envie ? D'une relation intime avec lui ?

Oui, oui j'en avais envie, et depuis au minimum hier. Peut-être même depuis bien plus longtemps.

Une relation durable avec lui ? De l'amour ou du sexe ?

Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais c'est que si ça n'impliquait pas tout ce que ça implique, je serais partant pour recommencer. Mais ça, ça me fait trop peur. Et oui, je ne suis pas un courageux moi.

L'homosexualité.

Voilà quelque chose dont je ne pensais pas avoir à me soucier. Avoir envie de baiser avec un mec, et puis quoi encore ? Si un jour un type m'avait dit ça, je lui aurais ri au nez. Sûrement cassé même.

Mais si on m'avait dit que ce serait avec Potter en plus !

Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ? Il y a quelques mois j'aurais dit inévitablement de la haine. Mais est -ce toujours le cas ? Non.

Je l'ai quand même haï pendant sept ans… Oui je le détestais, ça j'en suis sûr. Je n'ai même jamais haï autant quiconque. D'ailleurs c'est là que je trouve ça louche.

En fait maintenant que j'y pense j'ai déjà entendu ou lu de drôles de choses qui m'avaient bien fait marrer à l'époque. Des phrase du genre "La haine n'est pas si éloigné de l'amour" "il n'y a qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour" ou d'autre trucs du même acabit. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention. Mais maintenant ça me revient en tête.

Je dois en déduire quoi ? Que je suis amoureux de Potter ? Pff foutaise. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Pourtant ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit était aussi sensé être impossible…

.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'attends avec impatience vos avis sur mon premier semi-lemon !**

**Petit coup de boost, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va encore falloir longtemps avant qu'ils se bécotent à tout bout de champs^.^ **

**Gros bizous, et à la semaine prochaine pour connaitre la réaction de Harry ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonjour ! Vous allez enfin savoir comment Harry réagira à son réveil ! :)  
**

**Au fait, je ne l'ai pas marqué jusqu'à maintenant, mais les personnages appartiennent bien entendu à J.K Rowling :)**

**Je remercie bien entendu ma Béta, Nathdawn ! ^.^**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**CHAPITRE 4**

**.**

_**8h30 du matin**_

_**POV Harry**_

« HEY ! HARRY ! HARRY ! »

Ah ! quoi ? … Ron ?

Je me lève et vais ouvrir la fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin, là ou Ron est en train de crier…

« Chut ! Tais-toi, tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! »

« Hé hé, aller dépêche-toi, tout le monde t'attend ! Tu viens finir la semaine au terrier ! »

« Génial ! Je prépare mes affaires et prévenir Malfoy »

…

… Mal…foy…

Mes yeux descendent à la vitesse de la lumière sur mon entre-jambe. Nue.

Je me retourne, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes, sur le lit de Malfoy. Vide.

Alors que la soirée d'hier me revient en mémoire, mon sang quitte entièrement ma tête, mon corps entier même. J'entends de loin Ron me demander si je vais bien. Mon Dieu, ne peut-il pas se taire ? Mon oncle arrive en trombe dans le jardin et lui intime de déguerpir. Jusqu'à qu'il comprenne que c'est aussi un sorcier.

C'est impossible. Impossible. Impossible !

« Hé mec, tu pourrais t'habiller quand même »

Blocage total. Mon cerveau est bloqué. Bloqué sur impossible. Ron qui est monté dans ma chambre ? Ron qui parle ? Pff, je ne l'entends même pas. J'le vois même pas. Impossible.

Impossible.

J'ai eu ma première "expérience sexuelle" avec Malfoy.

J'ai joui sous Malfoy.

Malfoy m'a joui dessus.

Hein ?! Je regarde alors instantanément mon ventre, faisant sursauter Ron au passage.

Douche.

Douche tout de suite.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive mec? »

Comment c'est possible, comment c'est possible ? Comment ?

Son corps. Sa bouche sur mon corps. Mes mains sur son corps. Mes mains dans ses cheveux. Ses mains me touchant, me caressant, me griffant même, j'ai une griffure là ! Et un putain de suçon ! Deux putains de suçons ! Une autre griffure ! Rah la vache ! Je suis marqué de partout !

Mais comment on a pu faire ça ? Comment ? Comment ?

Lit + Malfoy qui pleure = câlin

Câlin. Câlin. Câlin avec Malfoy

Câlin + lit = Malfoy + Harry

Par quoi ça a commencé ? C'est quoi, le commencement ? Ça veux dire quoi commencement ? Le début ? Début de quoi ? Début du commencement ?

Lettre ? Lettre + pleure ? Pleure +Malfoy ?

J'ai mal à la tête. Tête = bobo, tête qui tourne en rond, pensées qui tournent en boucle.

Lit + Malfoy = aspirine.

Alors que je me réfugie sous l'eau chaude de la douche, mes pensées continuent de filer à toute vitesse dans ma tête. Mes yeux se ferment. Ne plus penser. Je pose ma tête contre la paroi de douche sans aucune douceur puis rouvre les yeux. Le vide. Si l'on ne pense à rien, les faits s'imposeront-ils d'eux même ? Assimiler. S'imposeront-ils comme si c'était une évidence ? Quelque chose qui devait de toute manière arriver? D'irréversible?

Irréversible oui.

Un soupire de fatalité m'échappe. Avec l'eau de la douche qui me ruisselle sur la tête, mon souffle envoie plein de postillons d'eau sur la paroi. Je regarde les fines gouttelettes glisser, glisser, de la même manière que ses mains me glissaient sur le corps. Je prends le pommeau de douche et le dirige sur mon visage, si j'ouvre la bouche ça fait des bulles. C'est marrant les bulles.

Comment dois-je réagir ? Dois-je réagir ? Réagira-t-il ? Où est-il ?

J'éteins l'eau, Ron m'attend.

Je sors mon peignoir, l'enfile, et me dirige vers ma chambre.

« Hey ça va ? T'as l'air bizarre, Hermione est montée. »

En effet, elle est dans un coin de la pièce et me regarde. Je la regarde. Pis au bout de 3 secondes je percute et lui dis avec un sourire :

« Salut Hermione ! Ca va ?»

« Oui, oui ça va, mais, et toi ? »

« Oui, je réfléchissais juste à un truc… »

Elle fronce les sourcils, je ne la tromperai pas si facilement apparemment…

« Prépare tes affaires et habille-toi, me dit Ron, Malfoy est déjà prêt, il attend dans le jardin. … D'ailleurs en parlant de Malfoy…»

« Plus tard sil-te-plait Ron, pas envie là, vraiment… »

« Ok… Mais va bien falloir que t'expliques, hein? »

« Viens, Ron, dit Hermione, on l'attend dans le jardin. »

Je commence donc à préparer mes affaires. Mécaniquement.

Une fois habillé et mes affaires dans mon sac, je descends les rejoindre et pose le tout dans le coffre de leur nouvelle voiture. Le père de Ron en a retrafiqué une autre depuis que l'on a perdu l'ancienne apparemment.

George me salue d'une accolade chaleureuse. J'ai conscience d'être considéré comme un membre de leur famille et j'en suis plus qu'heureux. Heureusement qu'ils sont là… Eux et Malfoy, c'est loin d'être le grand amour, ils doivent vraiment prendre sur eux pour le tolérer au Terrier…

« Bon tout le monde est là, allez, en route ! »

Alors que nous montons dans la voiture, je fais tout ce que je peux pour ne pas Le regarder. Et lui ? Me regarde-t-il ? Attend-il que je réagisse ? Ron me fait comprendre par un regard qu'il refuse tout net de s'assoir à coté de lui. Et Hermione monte devant. Merde. Je m'assois donc au milieu et Malfoy à ma droite.

Déjà que de leur expliquer pourquoi j'ai demandé à me porter garant de lui, ça n'allait être de la tarte, mais alors là, je ne pourrai jamais leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Ils ne pourront jamais accepter un truc pareil. Je serai renié de ma nouvelle famille. C'est sûr. Ils ne me regarderont plus jamais pareil.

Et moi ? Comment pourrais-je le regarder sans penser à cette nuit ? Tout était hors de contrôle. Ce n'était pas réellement moi qui bougeais, est ce que c'était pareil pour lui ? Une bouffée de chaleur me submerge d'un coup. Ne pas penser, ne pas penser, ne pas penser. Je suis sûr que ça se voit sur mon visage que quelque chose cloche. Heureusement, ils sont occupés à parler entre eux et me laissent tranquille. Et lui ? Il le voit ? Je le regarde pour vérifier ? Ou pas ? Parce que s'il me regarde en ce moment, il verra que je le regarde aussi. Stop, empêcher mon esprit de tourner en rond. Trop réfléchir, c'est pas bon!

Je vérifie.

Ma tête reste fixe, mais mes yeux tournent. Essayons de rester incognito. Il ne me regarde pas. Il a la tête tournée et regarde le paysage, dans la lune. C'est l'impression qu'il donne, en tout cas.

Je suis sûr d'être complètement ridicule dans cette position. C'est franchement pas naturel d'avoir les yeux tournés à 45° alors que notre tête regarde droit devant. Heureusement que personne ne fait attention à moi.

J'en profite alors pour le regarder attentivement. Plus attentivement que d'habitude. D'observer les traits de son visage, son nez, ses pommettes, ses oreilles, ses cheveux, d'examiner son cou et ses épaules.

Puis mon regard remonte vers le reflet de son visage dans la vitre, de manière à pouvoir voir sa bouche et ses yeux… qui me regardent à l'instant même !

Nous restons bloqués l'un sur l'autre, le temps s'écoule au ralenti pendant quelques secondes, puis reprend son cours normal lors de la fin du contact visuel.

Premier regard échangé.

Le premier depuis cette nuit.

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Son regard plein de questions, qui ne sont pas nécessairement destinées qu'à moi, mais aussi à lui. Un regard nouveau, d'incompréhension, d'un simple "pourquoi" ? Ce simple mot qui se reflète dans ses yeux, qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête.

Une question si difficile à poser à voix haute, et à laquelle il est encore plus dur de répondre.

Parce que ce mot résume la situation en entier. Pour répondre à ce "pourquoi" il faut prendre l'intégralité de notre relation, où il n'y a plus aucune base solide à présent. Plus rien qui ne peut être remis en question. C'est trop. Trop pour moi. Trop embrouillé pour l'instant.

Nous arrivons au terrier. Déjà ? A moins que se soit enfin, j'ai réfléchis longtemps. Et j'ai bien l'impression que je ne suis pas prêt de m'arrêter. Mais pour l'instant essayons de se reconnecter au monde qui m'entoure. J'aimerais avoir l'air à peu près normal devant "ma famille". J'aurai aussi des explications à donner, impossible d'y échapper devant Molly…

« Harry mon chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? », me dit elle en m'écrasant contre son opulente poitrine.

Malfoy n'a pas de poitrine.

C'est vrai, ça. Pour moi Malfoy est Malfoy avant même d'être un homme. Malfoy est assexué. Pourtant j'ai eu la preuve qu'il ne l'est pas. C'est bel et bien un mec.

Merde. J'suis gay ?

« Oui je vais bien merci Molly… »

Voila à quoi je pense alors que je suis dans les bras de ma seconde mère.

« Venez, rentrez tout le monde, j'ai préparé quelques pâtisseries en guise de petit déjeuner, Ginny aide moi à couper les parts »

Et je suis englouti par ce flot d'énergie qui caractérise si bien Molly et sa famille. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas exactement comme avant, sans Fred…

Mais l'on ressent cette volonté de s'en sortir, de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Alors je me laisse aussi emporter par cette chaleur qu'ils sont si prompts à partager.

Ils reviennent tout juste de vacances, ils sont partis un mois en Roumanie pour passer du temps avec Charlie. Bien que l'enterrement de George ait eu lieu ici, Charlie était attendu là bas et a dû vite y retourner, du coup ils ont décidé de changer d'air.

Malfoy reste volontairement en retrait. Il n'a pas l'air d'être vraiment à l'aise, ne se sent pas à sa place, et je le comprends tout à fait. Les autres font déjà un effort pour ne pas être trop intolérants, si Malfoy ne les insulte pas ça devrait aller. J'espère.

Après avoir mangé deux bonnes parts de tarte chacun, voir trois pour certains... Ron n'a pas changé sur ce point là, nous montons nos valises à l'étage. Je m'assois sur mon lit provisoire et savoure ce moment de "normalitude" chez mes amis.

Ron me montre ses figurines animées de joueur de Quidditch, une toute nouvelle gamme qui vient de sortir apparemment, Hermione parle des cours que nous allons avoir durant l'année et Ginny se dispute avec George au sujet d'un rouge à lèvre, (qu'elle aimait beaucoup), mais qui à présent, serait enchanté et la poursuit partout dans le but de la barbouiller de rouge.

Je m'arrête deux secondes sur leurs disputes puis décroche au « Mais c'est le nouveau rouge à lèvre enragé ! » de George

Bref tout semble normal. Sauf qu'**IL** est là. Il prévient qu'il descend prendre l'air, je le suis des yeux mais n'ai pas le courage de lui emboiter le pas. Les Gryffondors ne sont pas plus courageux que les autres.

Et comme si un signal avait sonné, tous se retournent vers moi et me regardent, attendant vraisemblablement des explications.

Quatre, nan, six paires d'yeux, Molly et Arthur viennent de monter eux aussi, me regardent fixement.

Déjà avant qu'ils ne m'observent tous comme ça, je ne voyais absolument pas quoi leur raconter, mais maintenant c'est le vide total. Mon esprit s'est coloré de blanc. Ou de noir. Le vide, c'est blanc ou noir ?

« Je suis désolé »

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire. Et je le suis. Tellement désolé, pour eux, pour Fred, pour les autres aussi. Désolé pour tellement de choses. Je me sens mal. Ma gorge se sert. Ne pas pleurer.

Assis sur mon lit, je me prends la tête entre les mains. Mes oreilles sifflent, pourquoi paniquer ainsi pour un simple "pourquoi" ? Encore ce fichu mot.

« Je l'aurais gardé sur la conscience, j'en n'aurais pas supporté plus… »

J'ai envie de vomir, ma tête me tourne. Des flashs me reviennent, tous pires les uns que les autres, du sang, tellement de sang. Tellement de morts.

Le vide, c'est rouge.

« C'est tellement dur… », dis-je en les regardants.

Il n'y a plus aucune récrimination dans leurs regards, plus de "pourquoi". Juste de la compréhension.

Même s'ils ne sont pas près de comprendre réellement pourquoi Malfoy, ils comprennent mon sentiment de détresse, parce que eux aussi connaissent se sentiment, le désespoir. Avoir l'impression de se perdre dans la douleur.

Ils acceptent mon choix.

.

* * *

_**Quelques temps plus tard**_

.

Je me sens tellement mieux. Un poids de moins sur le cœur. Comme quoi les amis sont vraiment indispensables. Mes idées sont plus claires aussi. J'avais surtout besoin de lâcher cette pression, de partager, rien qu'un peu.

Malfoy n'a personne avec qui partager.

« A table les enfants ! »

La magie c'est pratique quand il s'agit de faire la cuisine, y'a pas à dire. Nourrir toute ces bouches est un travail vraiment fastidieux.

Le repas se déroula très bien, aucun reste de tension venant de notre discussion antérieure. Et c'est avec entrain que Ron proposa de partir pour le chemin de traverse chercher nos affaires scolaires.

Il y a un monde fou. Ca court, ça crie, ça rit. Des mouflets qui courent partout émerveillés et réjouis de commencer leur première année à Poudlard, des parents qui ne savent plus où donner de la tête. Bref, le fameux chemin de traverse.

Nous commençons par aller à Gringotte, mais sur le chemin, un doute me traverse l'esprit. Malfoy a-t-il de l'argent ?

Je me retourne et lui demande, il me répond par un signe négatif de la tête.

« Merde, ils auraient pu débloquer ton compte, j'y ai pas pensé, désolé. »

« T'excuse pas… »

« Je vais t'en prêter alors »

« Merci… »

Il fuit mon regard et à l'air franchement embarrassé, moi aussi je le suis d'ailleurs. Ce sont les premiers mots qu'on échange depuis qu'il s'est passé ce que nous savons…

Et d'un coup un détail me remonte en mémoire. Pas n'importe quel détail. Une chose énorme que j'avais mise de coté. Demain Lucius Malfoy sera exécuté.

Comment ai-je pu oublier un truc pareil? Je suis abominable. Et moi qui pensais que s'il était si étrange, c'était uniquement en rapport avec cette nuit. J'suis ridicule.

Son père va se faire tuer, merde !

Cette pensée m'arrêta d'un coup au milieu de la rue. Une prise de conscience, une claque énorme dans la gueule.

Malfoy se cogna contre moi après se brusque arrêt.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire. Un truc que j'ai oublié. Je reviens plus tard. »

Et je transplane directement au ministère, sous leurs regards interloqués. Je file vers le bureau du ministre de la magie, et au moment de toquer, un second détail me frappe, arrêtant mon geste dans son élan. Je demande pour la seconde fois un service dans le but de sauver un Mangemort. Est-ce que je tourne rond ? Comment expliquer à Kingsley une telle chose ? Comment faire pour qu'il accepte, et doit-il accepter de toute manière ?

Puis le souvenir de cette nuit me revient en mémoire. Le souvenir de Malfoy en pleurs se réfugiant dans mes bras. C'est cet instant qui m'a fait décrocher de la réalité. Son désespoir, ses mains accrochées à mon T-shirt. Son odeur, sa chaleur. Je me suis vu partir. Loin, très loin. Je veux à nouveau ressentir son corps contre le mien, son souffle contre mon cou, mais sans les larmes.

Je toque et entre sous l'invitation de Kingsley.

Mon regard ne reflète à présent que de la détermination. Hors de question de le revoir comme ça. La question avec ce fameux "Pourquoi" attendra. Même si un mot tente de franchir la brume de mon esprit. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à lui lancer une corde pour l'aider à sortir du gouffre de mon inconscience.

« Kingsley, j'ai une requête à formuler. C'est… Ca va vous paraitre fou, mais c'est vraiment très important pour moi. Je ne veux pas que Lucius Malfoy soit exécuté demain, j'vous en prie ! Je ferai toutes les apparitions publiques que vous voudrez, soutiendrai toutes les décisions que vous prendrez, mais s'il-vous-plait, empêchez cette exécution…. »

Mon regard devient suppliant, faites qu'il accepte…

.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Que lui répondra Kingsley? Lucius sera-t-il exécuté demain? Ahahah, il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour le savoir ! :)**

**Bizouilles les gens !^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour bonjour ! Désolé pour le (petit) retard^^'**

**Voici donc la suite, sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**CHAPITRE 5**

**.**

_**POV Draco**_

« J'ai quelque chose à faire. Un truc que j'ai oublié. Je reviens plus tard. »

SHRAK

Hein ?

Nous restons tous bloqués sur place, à regarder l'endroit ou se trouvait il y a encore 5 secondes Potter. C'est quoi ce délire ? Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser, vue la tête ébahie qu'ont ses deux potes.

« Tu sais ou il est partit Ron ? »

« Pas la moindre idée… »

«Et toi ? », me demande Granger.

« Non, je ne sais pas »

« On fait quoi ? On l'attend ? »

« On n'a aucune idée de quand il va revenir Ron, et je n'ai pas l'impression que ça puisse être un truc que l'on règle en cinq minutes. Il n'aura plus le temps pour faire ses achats, continuons ce que nous faisions, on achètera à sa place ce qu'il lui faut. »

« Mais j'croyais qu'il pouvait pas laisser Malfoy seul…. »

« …, mh et bien le contrat disait qu'il devait être surveillé en permanence, là il est sous la nôtre, donc, ça marche »

Moue septique de Ron « Si tu le dis… ça te ressemble pas d'arranger les règles comme ça, mais si tu le dis, c'est que c'est bon. »

« Disons qu'on fait comme on peut pour arranger Harry plutôt. »

Nous continuions donc ce qui était prévu, mais sans Potter. A ma grande stupéfaction, ce fut Granger qui me prêta de l'argent. Je ne sais pas si je dois l'applaudir pour sa mansuétude, ou en pleurer.

C'est incroyable quand même la capacité que peuvent avoir certaine personne à pardonner. Moi je pourrais pas. Et puis moi, trop de bonté, je trouve ça louche. Quand le mec que tu as en face de toi est un gros connard, au moins tu sais à quoi t'attendre. Alors qu'un mec qui ne semble avoir aucune facette vile, toujours prêt à pardonner sous prétexte que celui qu'il a en face de lui est en train d'en baver dans sa vie, tu te dis, que le jour ou il frappera, tu le verras pas venir.

Parce que selon moi, les personnes parfaites, ça n'existe pas. On est tous capable du pire, même le plus saint des saints.

Puis surtout je ne sais pas comment me comporter. Weasley m'ignore, c'est simple, je l'ignore aussi. Mais je vois bien que Granger me lance des regards en coin. Je fais quoi ? Comme si je la voyais pas ? Elle veut à ce point se rabibocher avec moi ? Bon, c'est pas comme si y'avait grand-chose à rabibocher de toute manière. J'peux pas la blairer, et elle, c'est pareil. Sauf si l'on tombe sur le cas de la personne représentant la bonté incarné. Mais j'ai pas l'impression que se soit ça…

Ca aurait un rapport avec Potter ? Avec moi ET Potter ?

Il ne l'a pas dit à Granger quand même…. Nan nan ça m'étonnerait énormément. Mais sûrement qu'elle se pose des questions. Quelqu'un qui fait genre "j'suis sympa" mais qui en plus est intelligent, est une personne dont il faut doublement se méfier.

En plus je suis persuadé que si elle lui posait la question cache "Y'a quoi entre toi et Malfoy" l'autre andouille se mettrait à bafouiller. C'est sûr et certain, il ne pourra jamais lui mentir les yeux dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé cher client, les plumes à réponses intégrées sont en rupture de stock, nous n'en recevrons que demain. »

« Rah dommage, il vous reste encore des plumes à papote? »

« Oui, tenez, c'est la dernière »

« Je repasserai peut être demain, merci beaucoup »

« De rien Mr Weasley, revenez quand vous voulez »

« Dis Hermione, tu repasseras avec moi demain ? »

« Pour acheter une plume à réponse intégrée? Certainement pas ! »

Ahah j'adore la tête de Weasley, il à l'air tout penaud de s'être fait jeter par sa copine.

Demain…

J'aimerais que demain n'arrive jamais. Vais-je y aller ? Voir mon père se faire tuer par un Détraqueur…

« …oy, foy, Malfoy ! »

Je relève d'un coup la tête, Granger m'appelle.

« On rentre au Terrier, viens »

C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, de toutes façons, retournons-y.

.

* * *

Il est 12h30, nous commençons le repas.

J'ai vraiment pas l'impression d'être à ma place ici. Seul au milieu des Weasley, Granger compte comme l'une des leurs.

Etrangement quand Potter est là, ça peut aller. J'me sens pas à l'aise non plus, c'est clair, mais quand il n'est pas là, c'est pire. Hostilité venant de toutes parts. Après avoir picoré quelques trucs par ci par là, je sors donc me promener. En ai-je le droit sans personne pour me "surveiller"? Mais comme personne ne m'empêche de le faire, je le fais.

Il fait bon, avec une douce brise. C'est agréable. Je remarque un sentier faisant le tour de la maison pour finalement s'éloigner vers un bosquet, je décide de le suivre.

Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de marche à pied, mais parfois ça détend. Et j'ai besoin de me détendre.

Je trouve en chemin, le caillou parfait pour m'accompagner lors de ma marche, shooter dans un caillou ça aide à canaliser les pensées, ou à ne pas penser si l'on décide de se fixer sur lui, un caillou, c'est multifonctions.

Au bout de cinq minutes de marche et de concentration sur le fameux caillou, parce que figurez-vous que ce n'est pas forcément facile de shooter toujours dans le même sans le perdre ou de le coincer. Parce que le décoincer avec la main est absolument prohibé, et si on le perd c'est qu'on a perdu, perdu contre le caillou. Bref, j'arrive sur une vue dégagée avec un petit étang et un gros caillou sur lequel m'asseoir. C'est fou comme les cailloux sont utiles, on ne le dit jamais assez.

Je m'assois donc dessus et fixe l'étang. Demain…

« Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire?…. »

Je remonte mes jambes contre mon torse. Que faire ? Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je n'y allais pas, si je fuyais…

P'tète que je devrais faire comme mère, en finir. Plus rien ne me motive. J'ai tout perdu. J'pourrais le faire ici, seul, sur mon caillou.

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux.

Hff, j'imagine déjà les titres de la gazette : Le fils Malfoy à été retrouvé mort de chagrin, seul, sur un caillou appartenant aux Weasley.

'tin ça craint! Pis c'est quoi cette fixette sur les cailloux ! J'suis entrain de devenir cinglé. J'dois me reprendre. C'est pas digne d'un Malfoy tout ça. Un Malfoy en dépression ça n'existe pas. Un Malfoy cherche toujours un moyen pour s'en sortir, garder la tête haute !

Demain j'irai, digne, ne verserai pas une larme, ferai honneur à mon nom. Pour la mémoire de mon père.

Je retourne donc chez les Weasley en faisant le chemin inverse, ignorant délibérément tous les cailloux se trouvant sur mon passage.

.

* * *

_**Lendemain, 8h du matin**_

_**.**_

Je me suis réveillé tôt, tourmenté par la scène qui se déroulera devant moi tout à l'heure. Après m'être levé et habillé, je descends les escaliers et croise Granger.

« Déjà debout Malfoy ? »

« Je dois me rendre à Azkaban à 9h, mon père se fait exécuter »

Son visage se décompose, à croire qu'elle ne le savait pas…Ca n'a pas été écrit dans la gazette ou quoi ?

« Mais rien n'a été écrit dans la gazette… »

Je ne sais pas si elle est triste pour moi, ou troublée de ne pas être au courant de quelque chose. Ca change rien, t'facon. Je me détourne d'elle et sort m'asseoir dehors, sur un banc.

Je me suis promis de tenir bon sur ce coup là. J' irai.

Quinze minutes plus tard toute la famille Weasley était au courant. Fini la tranquillité, à chuchoter dans leur coin, à me lancer des regards, et je n'essaie pas de les déchiffrer, ces regards. Ne pas s'énerver. Rester stoïque. Compassion ou médisance ne m'atteignent pas.

Et Potter qui n'est toujours pas revenu ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il branle, merde! J'y vais comment à Azkaban moi, s'il est pas là ?

SKRAK

Ah le voila enfin !

« Pas trop tôt Potter, j'ai cru que tu te ramènerais jamais. T'as pas oublié quand même ? »

« Non non, désolé, on peut y aller »

.

Nous transplanons donc au ministère, puis prenons la cheminée direction Azkaban, la pire prison du monde sorcier, là où mon père vivra ses derniers instants.

Nous arrivons dans une salle austère où il fait un froid de chien. Il n'y a personne pour nous accueillir, moi qui m'attendais à un ramassis de journalistes. N'y a t-il personne pour venir voir l'exécution de mon père ? C'est plus qu'étonnant. Ca n'a donc alors vraiment pas été publié.

Nous nous dirigeons vers une porte où il y a marqué "accueil", un homme y fait le pied de grue.

« Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, nous vous attendions, suivez-moi je vous prie. »

Mon cerveau se contracte, je ne sais pas si c'est physiquement possible, mais c'est l'impression que ça me fait. Mes muscles me font mal, peinant à avancer. Mon cœur triple au moins de taille, je ne sens que lui, il bat tellement fort dans ma poitrine que j'en ai mal. Je commence aussi à avoir du mal à respirer, ma vision se brouille, je suis entrain de faire une crise de panique… Mon cerveau ne répond plus du tout à mes appels au calme, c'est de pire en pire, envie de vomir, reprends-toi, reprends-toi, reprends-toi !

Un contact me ramène à la surface, Potter me tient le bras.

« Les détraqueurs ne sont pas loin, même s'ils ne sont pas dans ce couloir, le désespoir irradie de chaque pierre de ce bâtiment. »

Cette main sur mon bras me calme, c'est comme si une force invisible passait de Potter à moi par l'intermédiaire de cette main. Sa prise se resserre, elle est un peu moite, lui non plus de se sent pas bien. Ces cheveux sont collés à son front, et je ne dois pas avoir une meilleure tête que lui.

J'expire, j'inspire, et à mon grand soulagement Potter laisse sa main sur mon bras, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à une grosse porte en bois, très vielle, très lourde, avec d'énormes gonds.

Nous entrons dans l'arène. Les gradins, plus précisément.

C'est ici que les sorciers qui doivent être exécutés sont emmenés. Il y a quelques centaines d'années, se déroulaient ici des combats à mort. Détraqueurs contre prisonniers. Si le prisonnier gagnait, il avait le droit à une remise de peine.

Pas de ça pour mon père. Lui sera balancé au milieu de l'arène, détraqueurs lancés sur lui, sans rien pour se défendre. Il faut environs quatre minutes pour tuer un homme avec cinq détraqueurs sur lui. Avec un prisonnier enfermé à Azkaban depuis six mois, il faudra certainement moins de temps.

Mon père n'est pas un surhomme, mes rêves d'enfant se sont depuis longtemps envolés. Un humain que l'on tranche en deux finit par mourir dans une marre de sang au bout de quelques minutes. Un homme à qui l'on vole son esprit aussi. Sorcier ou moldu. Malfoy ou pas.

.

La salle est très grande, de hauts gradins entourent l'arène. Une lumière tamisée rajoute, en plus du décor austère, une impression malsaine, glauque. L'arène est sous cloche magique. Protégeant les spectateurs des détraqueurs qui s'y trouveront dans quelques minutes.

Mais plusieurs minutes passent, et rien n'arrive. Ni détraqueurs, ni mon père, que se passe t-il ? Etre en retard pour une exécution…, l'attente devient abominable.

« Mh Mh »

Je sursaute, c'est le mec qui nous à accueilli, que veut-il ?

« Nous venons de recevoir une lettre ministérielle, l'exécution est annulée. »

Chacun de mes muscles qui étaient auparavant contractés à m'en faire mal, se sont subitement relâchés. Ma bouche pend, mon regard est devenu vide. Mon cerveau ne répond plus, mon esprit à quitté mon corps. J'ai l'impression de mourir. Mourir de soulagement.

« Mais co-comment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il n'y a aucune justification sur la lettre »

«C'est annulé définitivement? Reporté? »

« Je ne sais pas Mr Malfoy, rien n'est écrit sur la lettre, il vous faudra aller consulter Mr Kingsley, ministre de la magie, l'expéditeur. »

.

Après son départ, nous restons tout les deux bloqués sur place. A moins que se ne soit que moi, et que Potter m'attende tout simplement. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Mais pourquoi ?

Je tourne lentement la tête vers Potter, il est de profil, à coté de moi et a lui aussi l'air d'être dans ses pensées. Puis il cligne des yeux, baisse la tête, et me dit :

« J'imagine que tu veux aller voir Kingsley, on peut y aller tout de suite si tu veux »

« Oui… oui, j'aimerais »

Je suis encore abasourdi par cette nouvelle, mon cerveau à du mal à se remettre en route.

Ca me semble tellement fou, invraisemblable. Irréalisable.

Nous retournons sur nos pas, en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, pour finalement reprendre la cheminée, comme quelques minutes plus tôt, direction le ministère.

Il y a là-bas comme d'habitude, une énorme agitation, mais nous ne voyons rien. Potter demande machinalement à l'accueil, de voir Kingsley.

Il peut nous recevoir dès maintenant.

Nous y allons donc, le cœur battant pour ma part, toquons et entrons. J'ai du mal à croire que se soit la réalité.

.

« Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, j'imagine que vous venez parler du cas de Lucius Malfoy. Désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous prévenir plus tôt, il y avait plusieurs choses à régler. »

« L'exécution est-elle complètement annulée ? »

Je retiens ma respiration, attendant la réponse. L'espoir commence à percer dans mon regard.

« Oui, complètement »

Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe, comment est-ce possible ?

« Pourrais-je… en connaitre les raisons ? »

« Les raisons ne sont pas toujours faciles à expliquer Mr Malfoy, surtout quand ses raisons appartiennent à une autre personne. Je peux toutefois vous dire que grâce à Lucius Malfoy, nous avons pu arrêter bons nombres de Mangemorts et réquisitionner beaucoup d'objets de magie noire. Considérant ces différents points, disons qu'il a droit à un traitement de faveur. »

« Sera-t-il relâché ? » Je n'ose y croire.

« Non, nous n'allons pas jusque-là. Toutes fois, son transfert est déjà en cours. Il sera envoyé à Prinsflow. C'est une prison plus plaisante qu'Azkaban. Vous serez autorisé à aller le voir dès demain.

Sur ce, j'ai encore pas mal de travail, si vous voulez bien disposer. »

Une fois sortis du bureau de Kingsley, alors que je suis toujours en état de choc, Potter me dit :

« Tu n'as peut être pas tout de suite envie de retourner au Terrier, tu veux que je t'emmène quelque part ? Pour être un peu au calme ? »

« Chez moi, c'est possible ? »

« Je ne penses pas que ce soit ouvert… »

« Pas grave, juste devant »

.

* * *

_**Devant le manoir Malfoy.**_

_**.**_

Le manoir Malfoy est séparé du village le plus proche par quelques kilomètres que nous parcourons à pieds.

La vue de l'entrée du domaine me réchauffe le cœur, oui, ici je pourrai réussir à assimiler ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Je m'assois sur un rocher à l'écart du chemin et regarde l'imposant portail en fer forgé qui démarque l'entrée de la propriété.

Auparavant parfaitement taillée, une immense rangée d'If borde l'allée. Le jardin commence lui aussi à être en friche. Tant de souvenirs…

Un jour peut être pourrais-je y revenir. Le ministère ne me le redonnera jamais, mais peut être que je pourrai le racheter.

Ou bien devrais-je tourner la page ?

Potter est allongé dans un petit coin d'herbe, les bras repliés sur son ventre et regarde le ciel. Il n'a quasiment rien dit depuis que je l'ai revu. Tant mieux, j'ai pas envie d'entendre parler. Profiter du silence. Du calme qui règne en ce lieu.

Je me laisse glisser en arrière et tombe sur l'herbe, les bras écartés. Quelques nuages parcourent calmement le ciel bleu.

Je ferme les yeux et savoure ce moment de béatitude.

C'est incroyable quand même ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder sur le pourquoi du comment. Pour l'instant, je veux juste profiter.

.

* * *

**A vendredi prochain pour le POV d'Harry et savoir ce qu'il a dut donner en échange du service de Kingsley ! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici la suite :)**

**Un grand merci à ma Beta, comme d'hab, j'ai nommé, Nathdawn :) Bizouille la nounouille ! ^^**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**CHAPITRE 6**

.

.

_**POV Harry**_

Je détestais Malfoy, il représentait pour moi l'antipode même de la sympathie. Sarcastique, manipulateur, mauvais joueur … Je pourrais écrire des pages sur ses défauts et des parchemins entiers sur les mauvais coups qu'il à pu me faire. A l'époque de Poudlard, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui massacrer la tête, et le savoir en retenue suffisait à rendre ma journée magnifique.

Mais en fait, maintenant, avec le recul, je me rends compte que finalement, ça m'amusait. C'était presque un concours de celui qui pourrirait le plus la vie de l'autre. Malheureusement pour moi, il me battait à pleine couture… Je dois être maso…

Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant de savoir qu'il allait aller à Azkaban. A ce moment là, la seule chose que je me suis dite c'est « Non, c'est impossible ! Ca peut pas se finir comme ça ! Malfoy **Doit** continuer à me pourrir la vie, c'est quelque chose d'immuable. »

.

* * *

_**Flash back, bureau de Kingsley**_

« Kingsley, j'ai une requête à formuler. C'est… Ca va vous paraitre fou, mais c'est vraiment très important pour moi. Je ne veux pas que Lucius Malfoy soit exécuté demain, j'vous en prie ! Je ferai toutes les apparitions publiques que vous voudrez, soutiendrai toutes les décisions que vous prendrez, mais s'il-vous-plait, empêchez cette exécution…. »

Il est accoudé sur le bureau, mains repliées sous son menton et me regarde fixement.

« Mr Potter, pensez-vous que nous sommes sous dictature ? Que j'ai tout les droits et aucun compte à rendre à personne? Les décisions arbitraires ne sont pas dans mes habitudes de travail. »

« … Ya-t-il un moyen de faire exception, rien que pour cette fois ?»

« Vous avez déjà dit ça pour Draco Malfoy, maintenant c'est pour le père, je… ne comprends pas, Mr Potter, que se passe t-il ? »

Comment lui expliquer un truc que je comprends à peine…

« Si Lucius Malfoy meurt, je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Draco en face, j'aurais pour toujours l'impression que c'est moi qui ai tué son père. Quand on a les moyens d'aider quelqu'un et qu'on ne le fait pas, qu'on laisse les choses se produire sans rien faire, ça veux dire qu'on est d'accord, et dans ce cas là on n'a plus le droit de se plaindre, ni de plaindre la personne. Soit on vit dans le regret, sois on agit. Moi j'agis. »

« Et comment comptez-vous agir Mr Potter ? »

« La seule option qui s'offre à moi, c'est vous. Vous êtes mon seul espoir Kingsley. »

Il n'a pas changé de position, mais ses yeux regardent le vide, il réfléchit.

« Nous avons trouvé au cours de nos perquisition un grimoire. Le livre est très vieux et remonte peut-être même à la fondation de Poudlard. Nous pensons plus précisément qu'il à appartenu à Salazar Serpentard, car, le seul moyen d'ouvrir ce grimoire serait de prononcer une formule en Fourchelang. Ouvrez ce grimoire Potter. Et considérez Lucius Malfoy comme sauvé. »

Un énorme soulagement me submergea, me faisant prendre conscience que pas mal de choses avaient changé depuis la fin de cette guerre.

Je me suis demandé tellement de fois pourquoi … mais la seule réponse qui me vient à l'esprit est carrément flippante …

.

* * *

_**Fin flash back**_

« Ca va Potter ? Tu m'as l'air soucieux. »

« Hein ? Ah ouais, ça va. Je pense, c'est tout. »

« Mhhh »

« Et toi ? Ca va ? »

« Merlin oui »

« Temps mieux, j'suis vraiment content pour toi, tu sais. », je lui lâche avec un sourire.

Il tourne la tête et me regarde, ne sachant visiblement pas trop quoi dire, puis retourne la tête, regarde le ciel, un petit sourire s'esquisse sur ses lèvres.

« T'as fais quoi depuis hier, où t'as disparu ? »

« Ah ouais, au fait ! Les fournitures scolaires ! »

« T'inquiète, tout à été acheté. Oui, pour moi aussi. »

Et il retourne dans ses pensées, en regardant le ciel. Ouf, il a l'air de laisser tomber la question.

Je suis bien parti voir ce fameux grimoire, il était protégé par un sortilège de protection immensément puissant, et effectivement, la seule solution pour l'ouvrir était le fourchelang. Je n'ai pas été autorisé à lire ce qu'il contenait, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris il appartenait bien à Salazar. Peut-être que Voldemort y a eu accès, je n'en sais trop rien, et de toutes manières, tout ça m'importe peu à présent.

Puis on à dû régler plusieurs affaires avec Kingsley, qu'on se mette d'accord sur différents points, les personnes qui était au courant de l'exécution qu'il a fallu prévenir du fait que se soit annulé, le directeur de la futur prison que l'on à dû aller voir…

Bref j'étais occupé et j'me suis endormi sur un tas de parchemins dans le bureau de Kingsley. J'ai tout de même voulu aller à Azkaban histoire d'être sûr. Imaginez si le hibou s'était perdu en chemin, ou noyé, la mer et le vent sont plutôt violents par là-bas.

.

Un doux silence nous entoure, avec une petite brise qui vient chatouiller notre visage, quelle chance d'avoir un temps pareil. Puis d'un coup, j'entends un énorme grognement, grognement qui vient de mon ventre. J'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi, j'ai la dalle.

Je me marre, lui aussi.

« Quelle distinction Potter ! »

« AAAAAH j'ai faim…. »

« Ok, retournons au Terrier »

.

* * *

_**Arrivée au Terrier, 12h30**_

.

Mhhhh, ça sent bon, quelle chance ! La nourriture est en train de cuire, y'aura pas besoin d'attendre beaucoup !

« Exécution annulée, à la place il sera envoyé à Prinsflow. »

Ils se retournent tous et nous regardent, visiblement très surpris, puis Molly finit par dire :

« Oh, mais c'est très bien pour Draco ça, il pourra aller le voir comme ça. Allez, à table les enfants !»

Bon, je m'attendais pas à une explosion de joie, c'est sûr, ils ne vont tout de même pas se réjouir de la non-exécution d'un Mangemort. J'suis le seul pour ça. Mais aussi le seul à me demander pourquoi Molly a réagi ainsi, sans sarcasme. Elle a parlé comme une mère...

Puis nous nous asseyons tous et commençons à manger.

.

« J'ai recopié cette recette de poulet à la sauce de géranium dentu, du livre " Nuisibles et utilisations pratiques", vous m'en direz des nouvelles »

« C'est quoi les géraniums dentus ? »

« Ce sont les salles plantes qui poussaient vers le cabanon au fond du jardin, Harry. Chaque fois que l'on s'approchait, elles s'allongeaient et pouvaient nous causer de sacrées morsures. Bravo chérie pour cette recette délicieuse, enfin un moyen de tirer partie de ses horribles choses! »

«Parait que notre oncle Fabian, alors qu'il était invité pour un diner, à voulu aller se soulager contre le mur du cabanon, il s'est fait mordre tellement fort qu'il à dû aller à St Mangoust. Il n'a jamais pu avoir d'enfants. »

« … »

Tout le monde grimaça pour la petite anecdote de Ron, y'a certains secrets de familles qu'il vaut mieux éviter d'ébruiter… Dire que c'était un sorcier super puissant à ce qu'on m'a dit…

« Hm c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas boire d'alcool les enfants ! »

Sinon c'est vrai que c'est bon, mais j'apprécierais surement plus si Hermione ne me regardait pas comme ça… Je veux pas que Malfoy se doute de quelque chose.

Mais forcément, à la fin du repas, je n'y échappe pas et Hermione me prend à part.

« Harry, t'as pas quelques choses à nous dire ? »

« Heu non, j'voix pas. » Je suis vraiment un comédien médiocre… J'en aurais honte.

« A propos de toi, et de Malfoy »

« J'vois pas. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? ». J'arrive même pas à la regarder en face, je m'enfonce….

« L'annulation de l'exécution… c'est ça que t'es parti faire hier. »

Comment nier une telle affirmation…

« Chuuuuut, Malfoy est juste derrière ! »

« Oh Harry, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde tu sais. »

« Je sais. Je le sais très bien. Mais Draco lui, je voulais le sauver. »

« … Que c'est-il passé entre vous deux… ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de m'étaler sur le sujet. S'il-te-plaît, laisse tomber. »

« Bon, d'accord. Mais je suis là, si tu veux parler. Je…je ne jugerai rien d'accord ? Même si je te dispute de temps en temps, je t'aimerai toujours autant, je veux que tu le saches, Harry.»

… C'est quoi ça ? J'en reste bouche-bée, bloqué sur place à la regarder s'éloigner. Pas possible, on dirait qu'elle sait déjà tout et qu'elle attend juste que je lui dise par moi-même.

Nan, j'me fais des idées, elle à toujours été nulle en voyance, t'facon. Bon à coté de ça, elle est intelligente, observatrice et elle me connait plus que bien.

…

Bah … attendons la suite des évènements.

.

Le week-end se passa plus que bien, Malfoy est parti voir son père samedi, je pense que ça c'est pas trop mal passé, j'ai pas osé lui poser de questions, mais il n'avait pas l'air mal en revenant à l'accueil des visiteurs. Et c'est à la vitesse de la lumière que nous nous retrouvons déjà dans le Poudlard express. Que l'on a failli rater d'ailleurs, Ron avait oublié ses cours de potions et bien qu'il ait dit que c'était pas grave, Molly à insisté pour que nous retournions les chercher. Et plus tard en chemin, c'était Ginny qui avait oublié son balai.

J'étais pressé de retourner en cours mais aussi trèèèès stressé à cause de Malfoy. Je pense que tout le monde est déjà au courant, mais ça va être dur quand même… Autant avec les Gryffondors, qu'avec ses ex-camarades de classe, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas lui chercher trop de noises.

Ginny nous laisse sous prétexte d'aller voir ses amis, Ron et Hermione vont au rendez vous des préfets et Malfoy ne l'étant plus, nous nous retrouvons seuls dans un compartiment. Nous nous asseyons l'un en face de l'autre et finissons par tirer les rideaux à cause des regards que nous lancent les élèves en passant dans le couloir. Puis la porte s'ouvre, c'est Luna.

« Ron et Hermione m'ont dit que vous étiez la, je viens vous tenir compagnie. »

« Ah d'accord, assieds toi. »

Et elle s'assoie à coté de Malfoy, sort son Chicaneur, et commence à lire comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

« T'as passé de bonnes vacances Luna ? »

« Oui très bien, mon père et moi sommes partis en Amérique du sud, suite à certains témoignages qui nous décriraient une nouvelle espèce de Ronflax cornu. »

« Ah… Et vous en avez trouvé ? »

« Non, par contre nous avons vu des Énormus à Babille »

« Oh, c'est bien ça »

Nous ne rajoutons rien derrière ça. Elle enfila ses lunettes Lorgnospectres et continua sa lecture. Malfoy la regarde bizarrement, moi ça va, j'ai l'habitude maintenant.

Le train se mit en marche pour une longue route direction Poudlard. Le paysage défila pendant deux heures dans un silence quasi total. Luna n'est pas très bavarde, et Malfoy et moi avions d'autres choses auxquelles penser. Puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau mais cette fois sur une personne que je n'avais, pour ma part en tout cas, pas vraiment envi de voir. Pansy Parkinson.

« C'est vrai alors. »

Devant notre silence elle ajoute :

« Draco, on pourrait se parler… ? »

« …ok »

Malfoy sortit du compartiment après m'avoir dit qu'il restait juste devant. Je n'entendis pas leur discussion, mais elle fut relativement courte, après quoi Malfoy revint s'assoir et regarda par la fenêtre pendant encore une heure.

.

« Potter, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de détails, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement à Poudlard, vis-à-vis de moi ? »

« Et bien en gros, t'es collé à moi. Enfin je veux dire que tu dors dans mon dortoir, mange à ma table, suis mes cours… »

« En gros je deviens un Gryffondor… »

«… Ouais. »

«Le premier Gryffondor de la famille, génial ! Dommage que tu n'sois pas préfet, on aurait eu notre dortoir à nous »

A cette pensée je ne pus empêcher un petit rosissement des joues. Une drôle d'image m'était apparue ou je voyais Malfoy et moi allongés dans un grand lit de préfet.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ? Non ? Moi si. Mais je me demande beaucoup trop pourquoi en ce moment, n'y prêtons pas attention.

Bien entendu Malfoy, lui l'a vu, mais n'a fait aucun commentaire. Heureusement.

« Oui… dommage »

.

Durant tout le trajet, différents élèves ont entre-ouvert notre porte, regardé, pis fermé. Si y'avait pas eu l'histoire avec Malfoy, ils seraient tous entrés me serrer la main, voir carrément me prendre dans leurs bras. J'aurais été accueilli en héro, avec louanges, applaudissements, bref, la totale, j'en suis persuadé. Mais à la place j'ai droit à des chuchotements et des regards réprobateurs. Pas que j'aime particulièrement être adulé, loin de là, mais ça m'attriste un peu de voir la vitesse à laquelle les gens oublient tout le bien que t'as pu faire.

Lors de la descente du train à la gare de prés-au-lard, certain élèves continuaient sans aucune retenu de nous regarder, alors que beaucoup d'autres voyaient pour la première fois les sombrals qui tirent les diligences.

Des chevaux que seuls ceux qui ont déjà vu la mort frapper peuvent voir. Malfoy s'arrêta net et fixa ces étranges créatures.

« C'est la première fois que tu les vois ? »

« Oui…, ils ont toujours été là, n'est ce pas ? »

« Apparemment, je ne les vois que depuis ma cinquième année… »

Puis nous montons dans une diligence vide, vite rejoints par Hermione et Ron.

« On n'a pas arrêté d'être questionnés à propos de vous deux, dit Ron d'un ton grincheux. Vous êtes la nouvelle attraction de Poudlard »

« Ca va pas me changer beaucoup », dis-je d'une voix résignée.

Je vais pas me plaindre, c'est moi qui l'ai voulue cette situation après tout.

«C'est vrai, il vaut mieux voir les choses du bon côté »

« Je ne voix absolument aucun bon côté à la chose moi, Hermione »

« Ron, arrête, c'est comme ça, c'est tout. »

Puis la diligence se mit en route. Bien que ces deux là soient officiellement en couples, leurs rapports n'ont pas vraiment changé, enfin, juste en public, j'suppose. La seule différence visible, c'est que maintenant Ron à tendance à s'émerveiller dès qu'il parle d'Hermione, et celle-ci, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, le dévore régulièrement du regard.

.

Lors de l'arrivée dans la grande salle, je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver la situation d'avoir Malfoy assis à côté de moi très comique. Nous sommes dos aux autres maisons, leurs chuchotements nous suffisent, pas besoin d'avoir leurs têtes en plus. Hermione s'est assise à droite de Malfoy, Ron, qui est assis en face d'elle continue de faire comme s'il n'était pas là, par contre, Seamus, qui est juste à côté, ne se gène pas pour le dévisager. Dean lui donna un coup de coude, lui disant d'arrêter de le fixer comme ça.

Puis la cérémonie de répartition commença, précédée par un discours de Mcgonagall qui fit taire le bourdonnement de la salle. Il parlait entre autre de la configuration assez spéciale dont cette année allait être gérée. A cause de la guerre, aucun élève n'avait pu passer ses examens de fin d'année, mais les nouveaux devaient tout de même être accueillis. Résultat, les élèves de 1ère année étaient deux fois plus nombreux.

Malfoy resta complètement stoïque, durant la cérémonie ainsi que le repas, on avait l'impression que rien ne le touchait.

Après avoir bien mangé, le moment critique s'approchait. La salle commune.

« Raclette et saucisson. »

La grosse dame pivota nous souhaitant la bienvenue. A l'intérieur, Mcgonagall nous attendait.

« Bonsoir, je pense que vous savez tous pourquoi je me trouve ici présente. Il y a en effet, cette année, un cas assez particulier, lequel je pense, vous avez déjà tous remarqué. Pour certaines raisons, qui ne nous concernent pas, un élève à dû changer de maison pour venir ici, à Gryffondor. Étant la directrice de cette maison ainsi que celle de Poudlard, j'attends de vous une grande preuve de civisme. Tout comportement répréhensible sera sévèrement puni. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne nuit, et du courage pour cette nouvelle année. »

Sans plus de commentaires, elle sortit de notre salle commune. Les élèves commencèrent à rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs. Hermione et Ron souhaitant bonne nuit à ceux qui n'étaient pas encore partis, qui eux, vraisemblablement, attendaient une explication de moi. Explication qui ne vint pas bien évidement. Fatigué pour l'instant, et surtout pas envie…

Nos affaires ont, comme d'habitude, bien été transférées devant nos lits respectifs. Celui de Malfoy et le mien sont voisins. Nous prenons rapidement quelques affaires et allons faire notre toilette. Aucun autre élèves ne nous a suivis. J'espère quand même que l'ambiance va s'arranger. Ca risque d'être carrément lourd sinon… Alors que nous nous brossons les dents, nos regards se croisent.

« Ca va aller. Demain ça ira déjà mieux. J'espère. »

« Je ne m'attends pas vraiment à ce que ça aille mieux demain, ni après demain. Je les comprends, eux réagissent normalement, c'est toi qui est étrange dans l'histoire. »

« C'est pas la première fois qu'on me regarde comme une bête bizarre. Ca s'arrangera plus tard. Une fois qu'ils seront habitués. »

« Mhh, peut être »

J'ai beau dire ça, j'en suis pas certain. Après tout ce qu'on a partagé ensemble, ca me fait de la peine qu'ils me considèrent comme ça. J'espère sincèrement que ça va s'arranger. Vraiment.

De retour dans la chambre, j'aperçois un petit groupe qui s'est formé et parle à voix basse. Dès qu'ils nous voient, ils s'arrêtent.

« Heu Harry, tu pourrais venir stp ? »

Si ça peut éviter d'avoir une ambiance pourrie, oui, je vais venir. Malfoy se couche dans son lit, et tire les rideaux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là Harry ? », me dit Neville. Ouah, il attaque fort! Où est passé le petit Neville, pas débrouillard pour un sous ?

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il finisse à Azkaban » Autant jouer franc jeu, et de toute manière je suis un comédien complètement nul.

« Il-il a la marque non ? »

« Oui… »

« Mais alors pourquoi ? »

« Ecoutez, faites moi confiance s'il-vous-plait. Est-ce-que jusqu'à présent je vous ai menti ou trompé ? J'ai toujours été honnête vis-à-vis de vous. Donc s-il-vous-plait, vraiment, essayez de le tolérer… »

Et c'est sur cette dernière phrase que je partis me coucher et m'endormis quasiment instantanément dans mon lit. Epuisé par la journée et par celles qui allaient venir.

.

* * *

_**Lendemain matin**_

.

DRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Les réveils sont des objets de torture des temps moderne.

J'ouvre un œil tout ensommeillé, aaah c'est dur. C'était bien les vacances. J'ai super mal dormi, j'ai fait un cauchemar où plus personne ne me parlait, mais l'image qui m'a réveillé en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, c'est quand je venais de remarquer que la marque de Voldemort était apparue sur mon bras. Je me suis pressé de vérifier et bien entendu, rien n'était apparu. Soulagé, je me suis rendormi dans la seconde qui suivait. Pfff, les rêves….

Les gens émergent petit à petit. S'étirent, baillent. Malfoy sort de la salle de bain, déjà prêt, coiffé, habillé, ça fait bizarre de le voir avec la robe de Gryffondor, vraiment bizarre.

« Aller, debout Potter, je t'attends ici. »

« Mhhh ouais — Baille — Ouais j'arrive »

Je m'assois sur mon lit, re-baille et cherche mes lunettes. Malfoy me regarde d'un air moqueur, ouais, je dois vraiment avoir une sale tête, mes yeux sont encore collés, je me suis mis la branche de mes lunettes dans la narine et mes cheveux doivent avoir une coupe afro. Bref, j'ai la tête dans le cul. Je prends mon oreiller et lui balance à la figure en me levant.

« Arrête de rire la fouine! »

Il ne répond rien mais rigole discrètement dans son coin. Dean, qui à été témoin de la scène semble assez étonné, et oui, pas mal de choses ont changé…

.

* * *

**Yosh, on avance dans l'histoire, le grimoire à fait son 1er pas, et on ne tardera pas à réentendre parler de lui :)**

**Bizous les gens et à vendredi prochain !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour bonjour !**

** Enfin le week end, quel bonheur ! :) Et pour ça, rien de mieux que de le commencer avec le chapitre 7 de "Pourquoi moi"^^**

**Merci bien entendu à ma Beta, Nathdawn, ainsi qu'a J.K Rowling pour ses personnages**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

.

.

_**POV Draco**_

C'est quand même incroyable. Je suis là, assis sur un lit, qui se trouve être le mien, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, pour passer ma dernière année à Poudlard, alors qu'i peine quelques semaine, j'étais encore près à aller à Azkaban.

On m'a toujours appris qu'il fallait être maître de son destin. Pour pouvoir jouer les bonnes cartes au bon moment, il faut observer, comprendre, analyser et tirer partie de chaque option se présentant à nous. Et ce, peut importe les circonstances.

Pourtant, en ce moment même, j'ai l'impression de n'en avoir aucune en main. Ce n'est pas qu'une impression d'ailleurs, c'est vraiment le cas. Les Malfoy ont merdé, et pas qu'un peu. Alors pourquoi est-ce-que je suis ici ? Pourquoi est-ce-que mon père n'est pas mort ? Quelqu'un joue ses cartes et, par un effet de circonstance voulu ou non, les Malfoy ne s'en tirent finalement pas si mal que ça. Ca pourrait être mieux, certes, mais ça pourrait être pire.

J'aurais aimé dire que tout cela venait de moi. Que j'avais tout prévu depuis le début, ma libération, l'annulation de l'exécution de père, mais non, ce n'est pas moi. Et je pense savoir de qui ça vient. Mister Potter. L'être le plus étrange que j'ai jamais rencontré. On a toujours eu ce lien particulier. Ce lien qui nous a unis pendant toutes nos années de Poudlard. C'est tellement plus facile de haïr quelqu'un.

Au départ je me suis senti extrêmement humilié, mon père m'a toujours appris que les Malfoy sont supérieurs, que les gens nous craignent et nous admirent, et que l'on peut obtenir ce que l'on veut d'eux à condition de savoir s'y prendre. On m'avait toujours mangé dans la main, pour le simple fait de porter le nom de Malfoy, alors forcément, au bout d'un moment, on y croit. C'était la première personne extérieure à la famille à me dire non. En public. Non, ton amitié de m'intéresse pas, ton nom ne m'intéresse pas, **tu** ne m'intéresses pas. Pire, c'était comme s'il m'exécrait. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait, et ça ne m'a absolument pas plu. Humilié d'avoir été rejeté en public par ce garçon que tout le monde adulait. Se croit-il plus exceptionnel que moi au point de dénigrer un Malfoy ? Du coup je l'ai haï. Et l'ai haï de plus en plus. Je ne voyais que sa sale tête qui elle seule me résistait, ne se pavanait pas devant moi, devant un Malfoy, la race supérieure, mais qui au contraire, me narguait, reniait tout mes idéaux comme si c'était de la merde, et par conséquent, que j'étais de la merde.

Et il était populaire, Harry Potter par-ci, le sauveur par là. Tout ça aurait dû m'appartenir. J'étais jaloux, jaloux de le voir rire et sourire avec ses amis alors qu'ils devraient crouler sous le désespoir. J'aimais lui faire mal. C'était si simple, les sujets blessants ne manquaient pas, alors j'en profitais, comme on me l'a toujours appris.

.

« T'es sûr d'être passé à la douche Potter ? T'as exactement la même tête que tout à l'heure pourtant »

« Contrairement à d'autres, je ne suis pas fan du pouponage, tu devrais faire attention Malfoy, Lockhart lui aussi pouvait s'admirer pendant des heures, vous êtes certains de ne pas être de la même famille ? »

« Ca s'appelle simplement prendre soin de son apparence, et me compare pas à cette…chose…. »

« Mais moi aussi, j'en prends soin, regarde, tu trouves pas que ça fait mec détendu, genre charmeur décontracté ? »

Je le regarde en soulevant un sourcil, il est debout devant moi, et à la limite de poser, les bras écartés comme pour me dire, "regarde, ça saute aux yeux"

« Je me demande bien qui tu peux charmer en tout cas »

« Les serpents, je charme les serpents »

Je bloque sur cette phrase, m'arrêtant net, lui continue son chemin sans se retourner. Il veut dire quoi par là ? Il parle des vrais serpents, ou pas ? Après tout il parle Fourchelang… Mais la manière dont il l'a dit… Ca lui ressemble pas de dire quelque chose comme ça. Me charmer ? Potter veut **me** charmer ? On est sur une autre planète.

.

Nous descendons dans la grande salle. Dès que la porte fut franchie, le silence se fit. Quelle belle formulation, on dirait presque une formule magique. Hé oui, je franchis la porte accompagné de Harry Potter, celui qui à sauvé un Mangemort, voir deux, regardez nous, quelle drôle d'image n'est-ce-pas ? Ca m'énerve, j'aimerais réussir à le dire de manière aussi détachée, mais en vrai, je suis plus amer que fier.

On s'assoit à la même place qu'hier et commençons le petit déjeuner. En fait, je suis content de revenir ici. Je reviens en terrain connu. Je n'ai fait que subir durant la dernière année, et enfin, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir reprendre un peu ma vie en main.

Cette première journée m'a permis de me rendre compte à quel point j'ai du boulot à rattraper. Potter et moi n'avions pas les mêmes options. Je dois reprendre chacune de ses notes, un vrai fouillis soit dit en passant, tout recopier et apprendre. J'ai passé ma soirée à travailler, et j'en passerai encore beaucoup d'autres. Hors de question d'être revenu à Poudlard pour louper mon exam.

.

* * *

_**Deux semaines plus tard**_

.

Je me suis quelque peu habitué à ma nouvelle vie. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, les élèves me laissent relativement tranquille. En ce qui concerne mon "ex-maison", eux, préfèrent éviter tout rapprochement, de peur que l'on puisse les associer à moi. Ca finirait de ternir le peu de réputation qu'il reste à leurs familles. Je les comprends tout à fait. La politique vous savez…

J'ai rattrapé une bonne partie de mon retard, Potter me donne des cours particuliers pour la métamorphose, et Granger m'aide pour la théorie. Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques années qu'une chose pareille allait se produire…

« Malfoy ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Oui oui, j'ai compris t'inquiète pas, trois petit tours de baguette à droite, hop, on remonte, on tourne à gauche, on articule bien la formule, et pouf ! Une cage. »

« Mouais, vas-y, montre moi, au lieu de faire le beau à tout répéter »

Il me regarde comme si j'étais le dernier des crétins, genre t'as rien écouté, tu te la pètes, tu vas même pas y arriver c'est sûr. Pfff, j'vais lui montrer moi.

« Incarcifor »

…

« incarcifor ! »

« Tu fais mal le mouvement, regarde »

« Mais je fais pareil Potter ! »

« Non ! Tu fais ça toi »

« Mais non regarde ! Incarcifor ! »

« … »

La honte. Potter se lève, vient à côté de moi et refait le mouvement en me tenant la main.

« Regarde bien, trois tour à droite, on monte, revient au centre et un tour à gauche. C'est bon ?»

Mon regard est bloqué sur sa main, sa main qui tient la mienne. Malgré moi, des images que je préférais oublier me reviennent en tête. Il ne bouge plus, il a remarqué sur quoi je bloquais, je prends d'un coup conscience de son corps qui se tient quasiment collé à moi, de la chaleur qu'il dégage. J'ai chaud. Je tourne la tête pour tomber sur deux yeux verts qui me regardent, qui me regardent de trop près. Merde… Je me lève d'un coup, prétendant aller aux toilettes.

Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage et reste accoudé au lavabo, puis lève mon regard dans le miroir. C'était quoi ça ? Rien de bizarre ne c'était reproduit depuis la dernière fois… Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi d'un coup ? C'était la première fois qu'on était à nouveau si proches l'un de l'autre, la première fois qu'on se retouchait. La phrase qu'il a dite le premier jour de cours me revient en mémoire : "Les serpents, je charme les serpents". Putain tu déconnes Potter. A moins que se soit moi qui déraille… Après tout y'a rien d'extraordinaire dans ce qu'il à fait… Mais vu la manière dont il m'a regardé, lui aussi y a pensé, pensé à la dernière fois…

Je ne dirais pas que je regrette, après tout, c'était bien, sacrément bien même. J'avais jamais autant pris mon pied. Alors qu'on n'a même pas couché ensemble au sens propre du terme.

Ce qui m'étonne le plus, dans l'histoire, c'est lui. Moi j'ai craqué, tout simplement, j'en avais gros sur le cœur, et ce, depuis un bout de temps. En temps normal je regretterais vraiment de m'être lâché comme ça, je lui en aurais voulu de m'avoir vu dans cet état de faiblesse. Mais vu la tournure des évènements…

J'suis peut être pas le seul en fait. Lui aussi devait avoir des sentiments à extérioriser. Il garde tout pour lui, comme moi, et un jour forcément, ça casse. Donc en fait à ce moment là, on a dû être deux à craquer. Et à la place de se taper dessus, on à presque couché ensemble. Dans les deux cas ça défoule. On avait tous les deux besoin d'un exutoire.

Finnigan et Thomas vienne de rentrer dans la salle de bain, ils ont l'air franchement gênés de me trouver ici. Je me lave vite fait le visage et les dents puis retourne dans la chambre avec pour intention de me coucher, il commence à se faire tard et je suis crevé. Potter n'est pas là, tant mieux. Je tire les rideaux de mon lit, me change, et m'endors quasiment instantanément.

.

* * *

_**Lendemain, cours de potion**_

.

Potter est un putain de tricheur. Dire que je l'ai jalousé pendant toute ma 6ème année. Pas que moi d'ailleurs, Granger aussi. Et Slughorn qui le prenait pour un génie…

Alors qu'on est en binôme tous les deux, moi, bien entendu, après les notes qu'il a eu lors de sa 6ème année, je m'attendais à ce qu'il sache **Tout** faire. J'attendais de voir par moi-même le **Fameux **génie comme le prof le disait si bien. Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Faut pas déconner, attends! Un naze pareil devenir si bon ? Impossible. J'avais juste jamais réussi à trouver comment il trichait. Maintenant je sais. Il vient de me le dire piteusement, alors qu'il venait vraisemblablement de confondre le terme "hacher" et "réduire en poudre". Résultat, notre potion ne ressemble plus-à-rien. Il n'a pas pu résister à mon regard inquisiteur, et a fini par avouer : « j'avais le livre de potion de Snape, y'avait toutes les infos dessus », qu'il m'a dit avec un petit air tout piteux.

Rah ça m'énerve. Tellement naze comme raison. Tellement affligeant… Je m'attendais à mieux.

« Bon, vire moi tout ça Potter on recommence, suis mes instructions. »

.

Fin du cours de potion. J'ai quand même eu un peu peur, juste un instant. Heureusement, je suis toujours meilleur que Potter. Soulagé, je me dirige à présent au cours de Botanique.

.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons nous occuper de Branchiflore. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est la Branchiflore ? Oui miss Granger ? »

« C'est une plante originaire du bassin méditerranéen. Lorsqu'on l'ingurgite, elle donne à la personne des branchies pour respirer sous l'eau ainsi que des mains et pieds palmés pour nager. Les effets de la Branchiflore durent environ une heure. »

« Bravo miss Granger, 15 points pour Gryffondor. Approchez-vous des différents bassins. Trouvez les Branchiflores adultes, ramassez-les et stockez-les dans les bocaux prévus à cet effet. Pas plus de cinq par bocal. »

Yerk, ça a un aspect pas très ragoutant, comment peut-on avaler un truc pareil ? Faut mettre les bras dans l'eau en plus.

Je remonte mes manches et me met à contrecœur au travail. Lorsqu'on les touche, les tentacules s'accrochent autour de nos doigts et il devient difficile de les mettre dans les bocaux, j'aime pas… vivement la fin du cours. Au bout d'une heure trente, je ne vois plus aucune Branchiflore adulte dans mon bassin.

« Malfoy… baisse tes manches… », me chuchote Potter

Je n'y pensais pas, absorbé dans mon travail, mais ma marque est visible depuis tout à l'heure. Je baisse ma manche brusquement et regarde autour de moi. Mon sang se glace. Plusieurs élèves l'ont vu, soit ils me regardent apeurés, soit carrément avec dégout. Fait chier! Merde! Je sors précipitamment de la serre, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les mains et les jambes tremblotantes. Je suis en train de refaire une crise de panique. Je marche droit devant moi, ne voyant plus rien. Puis je m'arrête d'un coup au milieu du parc, regardant sans le voir le sol devant moi. Cette putain de marque ! Une marque qu'on ne peut pas retirer, ni même masquer. Je suis marqué à vie. J'aurai ces regards pour toujours braqués sur moi. Toute ma putain de vie. Mais quel con je fais !

« Malfoy… ca va ?... »

Je me retourne d'un bloc, il en a d'autres des questions aussi débiles ?!

« J'ai l'air d'aller bien Potter ? T'as vu ce que j'ai sur le bras ? Mais regarde-la ! Jamais elle partira !»

Alors que je le fixe avec toute la rancœur que j'ai au fond de moi tout en lui montrant la marque, il détourne les yeux. Pourquoi il est là, à me courir après ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvé ?

« Mais pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi Potter, merde ?!, je lui dis en l'attrapant par le col. Qu'es-ce-que tu me veux putain ?! »

Il est complètement amorphe, ne me regarde toujours pas, bordel ça m'énerve. Je lève le poing et lui fout en plein visage, nous faisant rouler tout les deux à terre.

« Je te fais pitié, c'est ça Potter ! »

« Mais arrête Malf-» Je lui en recolle un, et lui aussi se met à s'énerver, enfin, nous revoilà en terrain connu. Les coups pleuvent dans tout les sens, coups de poings, coups de pieds, coups de genoux et de coudes. Le tout entrecoupé d'insultes. C'est fou de dire ça, mais là tout de suite, je me sens bien, je ne réfléchis plus à rien, je veux lui faire mal, autant que je veux qu'il me fasse mal.

Putain je le hais!

C'est ce que je me dis, alors pourquoi est-ce-que je suis entrain d'écraser mes lèvres contre les siennes ? D'abord choqué, il me répond ensuite avec autant d'ardeur que les coups qu'il me donnait précédemment. Nous continuions de rouler, tout en nous embrassant, nous mordant, nous agrippant les cheveux. Puis finalement c'est lui qui prend le dessus, je suis sous lui, alors qu'il se redresse légèrement et me regarde.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout Potter ? »

« On se tape dessus, on se fait mal, la routine presque. »

« Mais j'parle pas de ça !, je lui dit en le repoussant de toute mes forces, je parle de ce qu'il y a eu après les coups ! »

Il est assis par terre et me regarde comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'on vient de se rouler un patin.

« Hé bin… On s'est embrassés ?... »

Je cligne trois fois des yeux, puis me lève et conclus que décidément, ce n'est pas auprès de lui que je retrouverai ma santé mentale. Mains dans les poches, je lui tourne le dos et décide d'aller me trouver un caillou...

Pourquoi est-ce-que ça finit comme ça ? Tout allait bien, on se tapait dessus, jusque là, rien d'anormal, et d'un coup, Paf ! J'ai embrassé Potter. Pourquoi mes lèvres se sont elles retrouvées là ? Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que j'en avais envie. Nan mais attends, c'est fou quand même. Je réagis mal aux émotions fortes en ce moment… Quand y'a Potter dans les environs en tout cas.

Je m'arrête d'un coup. Attends, attends. Et si ça n'avait pas été Potter mais quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait quand même arrivé ? J'imagine Weasley à la place. Yeark naaan certainement pas !

Je me remets à marcher, rassuré par cette information. Puis m'arrête à nouveau. Nan mais attends. Pourquoi je devrais en être rassuré ? Je devrais être rassuré que ce ne soit qu'avec Potter ? Ah mais non, c'est bon. C'est parce que c'était avec Weasley, mâle en plus, normal. Revivons le moment avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pansy ? … Bof nan, ça ne se serait pas passé de cette manière, pis j'ai beau chercher, y'a que Potter qui arrive à me faire sortir de mes gonds avec autant de fureur. Potter est mon exutoire. Il est le mien, et je suis le sien.

Durant nos premières années de Poudlard, je me contentais de lui faire mal verbalement. Les bonnes phrases qui font bien mal, j'ai un don particulier pour ça… Et quand il était en rogne et comptait réagir, j'envoyais Crabbe et Goyle. J'allais tout de même pas me battre à la moldu… Et plus les années passaient, plus il m'énervait, plus j'avais envie de le taper, fort, très fort. Les phrases ne me suffisaient plus, elles n'étaient là que pour le premier acte, mettre l'ambiance, placer le décor. Il ne pouvait pas me résister. Je le cherchais, voir ses yeux devenir noirs de haine. J'y arrivais toujours, et j'étais fier d'avoir cet ascendant sur lui. Quand il était bien chaud, il finissait toujours par me sauter dessus, prêt à frapper. Je ne voulais plus de Crabbe ni de Goyle, je voulais réussir à écraser mes points sur son visage, lui faire le plus mal possible, par moi même.

Puis y'a eu la guerre, enfin, en ce qui me concerne, y'a eu la préparation de la guerre. Ma première mission en tant que partisan du Lord. Ma première mission en tant que Mangemort. A partir de là, ma douce haine insouciante envers Potter a été complètement balayée par la terreur que ce sorcier m'inspirait. La descente aux enfers à commencé à cette époque, et s'est terminée le jour où Potter m'a fait libérer.

Cette période de m'a vie m'a permis de me rendre compte à quel point j'ai pu être con. Je me suis pris littéralement une énorme baffe en pleine gueule. La supériorité des Malfoy ? Pfff du vent. Des sangs purs ? Connerie. On était dirigés par un malade mental qui n'avait même pas l'honnêteté de se dire que lui-même vient d'une putain de famille moldu consanguin. Qu'il avait comme mère une minable sorcière qui se baignait dans l'illusion d'un amour existant uniquement grâce à un filtre d'amour. Ou c'est peut être justement parce qu'il en avait conscience qu'il a fini comme ça. Mais peut importe.

Les Malfoy et nombre de sangs purs se sont pliés sous ses ordres. J'peux comprendre qu'on ait vu une possibilité de faire valoir nos idéaux. Mais voir mon père, si fier, la personne qui était pour moi l'homme le plus fort du monde, aller baiser les pieds à cette chose, se faire humilier… Ca m'a dégoûté, dégoûté de tout ce qu'on m'a appris. J'étais un gamin. Un abruti de gamin qui devait faire face et subir des choses auxquelles il n'avait jamais songé.

Profiter d'une opportunité c'est une chose, mais le prix à payer était trop fort pour moi. J'ai vu des trucs, entendu des cris… Je ne savais même pas que de tels sons pouvaient sortir d'un homme. J'aurais dû être plus fort et refuser, plutôt que de laisser faire les choses en pensant que je ne pouvais, de tout manière, rien changer. Je n'ai jamais été courageux, mais j'avais tellement peur de décevoir mon père… J'ai accepté de tuer et de recevoir la marque en échange. Ca a été la plus grosse connerie de ma putain de vie. Ce n'était que le début d'une douce pente vers les enfers et la folie que je ne pouvais empêcher. Parce qu'une fois qu'on y a posé un pied, il est encore plus dure de la remonter que de se laissé glisser jusqu'à la toute fin. Dire que j'ai tué pour lui, pour eux… Ca me donne envie de gerber rien que d'y penser. Mais comment j'ai pu être assez con pour les écouter…

Alors que je voyais enfin la fin de ma route, Potter me donne l'opportunité de prendre un autre chemin et de continuer à vivre. Sacré retournement de situation.

J'en reviens toujours à Potter. En fait, notre situation évolue. Au départ je l'insultais, puis on s'est tapé dessus, et depuis peu, on s'embrasse… C'est quoi la suite attend, qu'on couche véritablement ensemble ?

.

* * *

**Et oui, mais quelle sera la suite? Ahaha**

**Bizouilles et à la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Alalala... je voudrais vraiment tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont tellement fait plaisir ! J'adore les prédictions que vous faite, les petites phrases qui vous ont plu... Je suis toute émoustillé en les lisant, donc vraiment, merci beaucoup ! :)**

**Je vais donc sans plus tarder, vous envoyer la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant héhé^^**

**.**

**CHAPITRE 8**

.

.

_**POV Harry**_

« Harry ! Tu fais quoi couché dans l'herbe ? Mme Chourave m'a demandé de vous ramener. Où est Malfoy ? »

« Ah Hermione, Malfoy est dans le coin… il est parti par là… »

« Tu ne dois pas le laisser seul, tu te souviens ? C'est la condition du Magenmagot, qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire s'ils l'amènent à Azka- Heu... Harry ? »

« Quoi ?... » Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ? Elle croise les bras et me regarde d'un air incriminateur.

« Tu t'es encore battu avec lui. »

« … Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

« Mon dieu Harry, on dirait qu'un troupeau de centaures t'as piétiné… »

Ca doit vraiment se voir alors. C'est plutôt gros les sabots d'un centaure, j'vous assure.

« Bon heu… désolé Hermione, je vais le chercher. »

Zut c'est vrai, trop occupé à penser à ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'en oublie l'accord passé avec le ministère.

Je viens quand même d'embrasser Malfoy. Encore. On était en train de rouler dans l'herbe et d'un coup je me suis retrouvé avec ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai pas vraiment compris sur le coup. Ni ce qui à suivi, comme pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai répondu...

Y'a un truc qui déraille dans notre relation. La première fois qu'il s'est passé… ce truc… ça m'a fait franchement bizarre le lendemain, le len-lendemain aussi, et le len-len-len-lendemain aussi. Encore maintenant même. Pourtant, j'accepte plus ou moins. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Je me sentais pas bien, lui non-plus et on s'est consolés mutuellement, si on peut dire.

Même si j'ai un peu honte, j'ai aimé ce qu'il s'est passé. A chaque fois que j'y repense, de drôles de sensations apparaissent dans mon ventre, et le souvenir du dernier baiser qu'on vient de partager me fait le même effet à présent. Dire que c'est Malfoy qui me fait cet effet…

Ouch, j'ai mal à la jambe, je soulève mon pantalon et la regarde. Un bleu gros comme les sabots d'un centaure est en effet, apparu sur mon tibia. "Malfoy, ou plutôt, l'homme à la force de centaure !" J'imagine cette phrase prononcée avec la voix d'un présentateur de match de catch et me marre tout seul. Puis éclate carrément de rire lorsque j'imagine Malfoy en slip sur un ring entrain de bander ses muscles devant une foule en délire.

« Ah, t'es là Malfoy… Mme Chourave nous rappelle en cours. »

« … Le cours de botanique doit déjà être fini Potter… »

« On doit aller au cours suivant alors. », lui dis-je encore hilare. Oui, pourquoi se prendre la tête, c'est comme ça c'est tout. Tout en me suivant, il me lance de drôles de regards, oui, je ne me suis toujours pas débarrassé de mon sourire, j'ai la banane. Surtout en voyant son visage, je comprends pourquoi Hermione à fait cette comparaison si je suis dans le même état.

« Désolé, mais je viens de t'imaginer en catcheur, avec la tenue qui va avec, c'était franchement hilarant… »

« Je n'ai jamais regardé de match de catch… Mais je suppose que c'est relativement ridicule, j'me trompe ? »

« Ridicule oui, mais regarde ma jambe ! "Et ne loupez pas le prochain match, Malfoy, l'homme à la force de centaure, contre Potter la balafre !" »

Et j'éclate littéralement de rire, comment peut-on être autant euphorique avec un délire aussi débile, c'est ce que Malfoy se demande vue la tête qu'il fait, moi par contre je m'en fiche, j'accepte avec joie la bonne humeur, même si c'est l'image de marque de Malfoy qui en pâtit, surtout si c'est lui, en fait. Mais le rire est contagieux, c'est bien connu. Au départ morose, le voilà maintenant beaucoup plus décontracté, pour finalement rire discrètement avec moi.

« Et c'est qui qui a gagné ? »

« Ah ça… c'est celui qui aura le moins de courbatures demain. »

.

* * *

_**Dans la soirée**_

.

Finalement les choses se sont bien passées. Je m'imaginais devoir me prendre la tête avec les autres, mais y'a rien eu de cela. Le fait qu'on arrivait devant la salle de cours en se tordant de rire, malgré l'évidence qu'on venait de se taper dessus, a détendu l'atmosphère, les a interpellés en tout cas.

Ok, ils sont, et serons toujours méfiants envers lui, mais là, la même méthode s'applique. Mon nouveau concept de vie. Accepter, arrêter de se prendre la tête. C'est ma nouvelle résolution, sinon je sentais que j'allais finir par devenir fou. Oui, ils ne l'aiment pas, on va pas déblatérer du pourquoi du comment, c'est comme ça, ils ont leurs raisons. Et je ne pourrais pas leur faire changer d'avis. Par contre, peut-être qu'avec du temps, ils accepteront le fait que moi, je l'aime bien. Car oui, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de pensé, d'arrêter de me dire "Pourquoi". C'est juste que c'est comme ça. Tout essayer de comprendre ne sert à rien, il faut juste réussir à accepter le résultat.

Et le résultat est qu'à ce moment là, je me fendais la poire avec Malfoy, étonnant, certes. Encore plus quand on sait que la demi-heure d'avant on se battait. Mais de toutes manières les choses ont toujours été particulières quand ça concernait Malfoy, du coup plus rien de m'étonne.

Je me couche sur mon matelas et me tourne de coté pour voir son lit, rideaux tirés. Oui, ça a toujours été particulier entre nous.

.

* * *

_**Vendredi matin, p'tit déj'.**_

.

« Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je viens de recevoir une lettre du ministère, la maison de Sirius est enfin, officiellement à moi et habitable. »

« Mais c'est génial Harry ! On pourra y aller ce week-end voir dans quel état elle est. »

« Comment ça se fait au fait que tu n'y avais pas droit avant ? »

« Ils avaient trouvé plusieurs caches secrètes avec pleins d'objets de magie noire… Sans parler de l'horrible portrait de la mère Sirius, ils ont réussit à l'enlever. »

« Oh c'est vrai ? Génial mec, j'avais peur pour toi sinon, devoir vivre avec elle... Beurk. »

« Enfin quitter les Dursley… Définitivement. Je commençais à avoir peur de devoir encore passer les prochaines vacances chez eux… »

.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle, j'étais tellement pressé d'aller voir **Ma** nouvelle maison.

Le lendemain matin je me suis réveillé à huit heures, frétillant d'impatience. Je l'avais tellement attendue cette lettre. A la fin de la guerre, je ne me suis pas formalisé de devoir retourner chez les Dursley, pensant que de toutes manières, d'ici une ou deux semaines, la maison serait à moi. Pis y'a eu des complications. Plusieurs caches ont été trouvées avec, à ce qu'il parait, bon nombres d'objets de magie noire, protégés par divers sortilèges qu'il valait mieux éviter de se prendre en pleine poire. Du coup, les semaines se sont transformées en mois.

« Hey Malfoy, réveille-toi ! », lui dis-je en le secouant par l'épaule. Il sursaute et ouvre d'un coup les yeux.

« Nan mais ca va pas Potter ! Barre-toi, je dors! »

« Mais on doit aller voir ma maison. », répondis-je avec un regard boudeur, alors qu'il se recouvrait la tête de ses couvertures.

« Mhhhh … Ouais, j'arrive… »

« D'accord ! », répondis-je tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux qui dépassent. Lui grogne, mais moi, je pète la forme !

« Ron ! »

…

.

Puis nous transplanons mes deux meilleurs amis, Malfoy et moi, 12 square Grimmauld.

L'extérieur n'a pas changé d'un poil, l'intérieur non plus. C'est toujours aussi moche. Mais c'est chez moi.

« Merlin Potter. C'est horrible. »

« Suffit de virer le papier-peint et de repeindre » Pas la mer à boire.

« Oui, sans oublier les meubles. »

« Les fenêtres et portes sont aussi à changer. »

« Et puis tu te souviens de la salle de bain Harry… »

« Et des toilettes surtout… »

« Ok ok, on a du boulot. »

« "On" ? Mais quand Harry ? La semaine prochaine on a plusieurs contrôles à rendre ! Et vous êtes en retard vous deux, je dois le rappeler … ? »

« Faut que ce soit prêt pour les vacance en tout cas. »

« Potter, t'as de l'argent non ? Fais venir une entreprise qui s'occupe de tout ça. Tu nous imagines tout de même pas en train de retaper la maison en entier à nous quatre ? Parce que oui, me regarde pas comme ça, y'a tout à refaire là. En tout cas, y'a beaucoup trop pour nous. »

« Oui… j'suppose que t'as raison. »

« Hey ! Et si on allait voir les fameuses caches magiques comme tu nous disais Harry ? »

Nous nous retournons tous sur Ron, d'un coup, notre curiosité Gryffondorienne venait de refaire surface.

« Super idée Ron ! Séparons-nous pour les chercher. »

« T'as bien dit que tout avait été sécurisé ? »

Enfin, presque tous les esprits.

« Pff! Faux Gryffondor vas », lui dis-je alors que nous partons tous à la recherche de ces fameuses caches.

« Bien sûr que je suis un faux Gryffondor, Potty ! Mais si tu dis que c'est sécurisé, ça va… »

« Ha ouais ? Et pourquoi tu me suis alors ? Regarde les autres, ils se sont séparés pour chercher. » Je réponds dans un sourire amusé.

« Je connais pas la maison c'est tout. »

« Il est beau le catcheur… »

« Ta gueule Potty. »

…

.

« HARRY ! HERMIONE ! J'EN AI TROUVE UNE ! »

« SUPER ! ON ARRIVE ! »

« Viens vite Malfoy ! »

Nous nous précipitons à travers la maison pour rejoindre Ron qui se trouve dans les étages. Nous croisons Hermione en bas de l'escalier et, au regard échangé, je peux voir qu'elle aussi frétille d'impatience. Ahhh, l'aventure !

Arrivés au dernier étage, nous ouvrons la porte d'un coup et rentrons dans la pièce tels des hippogryphes. Il y a en effet un trou dans le mur. Minuscule. De la taille d'une balle de tennis.

« C'est nul. T'es sûr que c'est une cache ça, Ron ? »

« Mais oui mec ! Ca y était pas avant ! »

Sceptique, je m'avance et regarde dans le trou, c'est même pas profond, une dizaine de centimètre tout au plus.

« Mouai… je m'attendais à mieux. »

« C'est pas pour dire, Potter, mais heureusement que ce n'est que ça, je dirais plutôt. T'aurais été bien embêté, si en regardant dans le trou, ta tête s'était mise à grossir comme une citrouille pour finalement exploser tout en barbouillant la pièce, et nous par la même occasion, de ta cervelle. »

« Fais pas ton rabat-joie comme ça, Malfoy! »

« Il a raison d'un certain coté, Ron… Faudrait faire plus attention, on ne sait jamais. »

« Si même toi tu te mets à le défendre 'Mione… »

« Ce n'est pas que je le défends, ce qu'il a dit est une situation envisageable, tu sais très bien que c'est le genre de truc tout à fait possible… »

« Mh mh, sinon, mis à part ma cervelle et tout ca, vous avez envie de chercher les autres ? Le ministère a quand même dit, que je pouvais venir y habiter, je tiens à le préciser, vue la tournure de la discussion. »

« C'est vrai ça, moi je suis ok mec. »

« Ecoute Hermione, à moins que le ministère ait décidé de se débarrasser de moi j-»

« Ou que ce soit de fichus incapables… »

Nous tournons tout les trois la tête vers la personne venant de prononcé cette dernière phrase, Malfoy, qui est en train d'examiner ses ongles, mine de rien.

« Oui, d'un certain côté, mieux vaut savoir ou ces caches se trouvent, cherchons les. Mais plus de comportements insouciants ! », nous répond-elle.

Nous acquiesçons tous de la tête sous son regard sévère. L'aventure est toujours de mise, mais avec plus de circonspection.

.

* * *

_**Un peu plus tard**_

.

Tout les quatre avachis sur un canapé, nous digérons notre échec, pour ma part en tout cas.

Nous n'avons trouvé qu'une seule autre cache, pas plus impressionnante que la dernière. Même si j'ai tout à fait conscience que je ne devrais pas, je suis relativement déçu. Pourtant les sortilèges de magie noire ne me manquent absolument pas.

En fait, ces quelques heure m'on rappelé mes premières années de Poudlard, l'exploration, la découverte de l'inconnu, l'adrénaline de faire quelque chose de dangereux, d'interdit. Même si je sais pertinemment que là, ce n'était pas réellement le cas, mais ça m'a permis de retrouver en quelque sorte mon âme d'enfant.

Je comprends tout à fait ce qu'ont dit Hermione et Malfoy vis-à-vis du "possible" danger, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il y en ait. Après tout, ça fait des mois que cette maison est entre leurs mains, et je ne pense pas, contrairement à ce qu'a dit Malfoy, que ce soit des incapables.

« Et si on allait manger à Prés Au Lard ? J'ai faim… »

L'estomac de Ron ne connait, lui, aucun échec.

.

J'ai passé le reste de la journée à contacter des artisans pour restaurer ce qui doit l'être. Je n'ai pas encore fini de les choisir, mais n'ayant pas vraiment de problème d'argent, j'essaie de faire au mieux et surtout au plus vite, mieux vaut se dépêcher si l'on veut que tout soit prêt dans un mois, pour les vacances.

Aaaaah, mes premières vacances SANS les Dursley… Mes premières vacances seul avec Malfoy.

…

Et oui, y'a ça aussi. Je ne sais pas si je m'y ferai. Chaque jour, je le vois avec la robe des Gryffondors, et chaque jour je bloque dessus, me disant que nan, là, y'a un truc qui cloche. Que quelque chose cloche aussi dans le fait que maintenant, je puisse le regarder simplement, sans arrière pensées mesquines, le regarder simplement pour ce qu'il est, le Malfoy qu'il m'a laissé voir ces derniers mois. Le Malfoy avec qui j'ai ri, mais avec qui j'ai aussi quasiment couché, puis embrassé trois semaines plus tard.

Je dois avoir sacrément mûri, pour le dire comme ça, d'une manière aussi claire, indubitable. Chose totalement impossible auparavant, d'ailleurs est-ce-que toutes ces choses auraient pu se produire ?

La guerre nous a rapprochés. C'est triste à dire, mais je ne pense pas qu'on aurait eu la maturité pour les accepter aussi vite en tous cas. Et puis je me focalise sur Malfoy, mais n'oublions pas le fait que se soit, en plus, un mec. Les deux seules relations que j'ai eues avec des filles n'ont pas été de grandes réussites. Bien qu'au début je pensais que tout se passerait bien, très vite je me suis rendu compte que non, ça ne collait pas, la petite flamme d'intérêt qu'il y a eu s'est très vite éteinte.

Avec Malfoy rien ne s'est jamais tari. Il a toujours eu une place dans ma tête. Bien que ça ait été en pensées déplaisantes, maintenant, ce n'est plus vraiment le cas. Mais est-ce-que ça veut dire pour autant que je suis gay ?

Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question avant. Normal en même temps. Quand on n'a jamais éprouvé le moindre intérêt pour un homme, je ne vois pas pourquoi on irait se questionner à propos de ça. Et puis je déplaisais déjà tellement aux Dursley… Il manquerait plus qu'en plus d'être un sorcier, je sois un sorcier gay !

Mais bon, je suis jeune… je n'y connais rien en amour. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai vraiment aimé ce qu'il s'est passé entre Malfoy et moi cette nuit là. Et puis, il faut bien qu'il y ait un déclenchement, avant d'être attiré par une fille on ne sait pas qu'on est hétéro, on ne fait que supputer l'être ! P'tète bien que pour moi, mon déclenchement c'est Malfoy. J'aurais bien aimé rentrer dans le moule de la "normalité" pour une fois… Une vie heureuse avec Ginny, j'aurais vraiment aimé. Et pourtant, je dirais aussi que je n'avais pas envie qu'il y ait d'autre "déclenchement" que celui qu'il y a eu entre lui et moi.

…

Une pensée pour le moins ambigüe, et qui rentre en opposition totale avec celle concernant Ginny. Mais elle est bien là, présente dans ma tête depuis un moment, et attendait juste que je lui laisse le loisir de s'exprimer.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Harry ? Pourquoi soupires-tu comme ça ? »

« Ahhhhh… Je réfléchis… »

Accoudé sur un bureau de la salle commune, oubliant complètement le devoir de potion se trouvant sur celui-ci, je vaque à mes pensées.

« Dis Hermione… »

J'aimerais lui parler, mais commencer une discussion est plus simple que de la continuer, surtout quand on ne sait ou n'ose pas y mettre les bons mots.

« J'ai envie de faire quelque chose… mais n'ose pas. Ou ne sait pas, si je dois le faire, ou pas. »

Je prononce ces quelques mots, très lentement, incertain sur les termes à choisir. Elle me regarde et a totalement délaissé son devoir, preuve qu'elle est toute à moi.

« Je ne suis même pas sûr d'en avoir envie en fait, je-je ne sais même pas ce dont j'ai clairement envie, en fait. »

Il fait nuit, la salle commune est éclairée par quelques chandeliers et le feu dans la cheminée réchauffe l'atmosphère. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux à la table, Ron joue aux échecs contre Seamus, et Malfoy lit plus loin dans un fauteuil.

« Est-ce-que, selon toi, je dois faire ce que je crois avoir envie de faire ? »

Mes yeux sont bloqué dans le vide, ma main droite joue avec la plume, j'attends une réponse, sans réellement en attendre. Est-ce-que je viens vraiment de poser une telle question à Hermione ?

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle me dit :

« Ce qu'il faut, surtout, Harry, c'est de ne pas regretter. On n'a qu'une vie. Une si petite vie, il faut la vivre pleinement, faire des choix, et les assumer. Nos propres choix Harry, pas ceux des autres. »

Je continue de faire tourner la plume entre mes doigts, méditant sur ce qu'elle vient de me dire. C'est vrai, j'ai un choix à faire. Dois-je vivre ce lien avec Malfoy jusqu'au bout, ou le rompre ?

Je tourne la tête et le regarde. Je ne pourrais pas le rompre. Il est là, depuis sept longues années. On est passés par l'envie de s'insulter, de se taper, et maintenant, ce que je veux, c'est le toucher. Est-ce réellement différent d'avant pour autant ? Je ne pense pas, on a simplement grandi.

.

* * *

**Et voui, déjà la fin. Mais rassurez vous, la suite est déjà écrite et prête à être postée la semaine prochaine ! :)**

**Prochain chapitre, une grande découverte qui lancera de l'aventure toute Gryfondorienne ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Vendredi, c'est ravioli !(selon ma béta) Mais c'est surtout, le jour ou la suite de "Pourquoi moi" est postée  
**

**D'ailleurs si quelqu'un connait cette expression quelque peu foireuse, qu'il se manifeste :p**

**C'est donc parti pour le prochain chapitre ! Toujours un grand merci à ma chère et tendre Béta, Nathdawn :) ainsi qu'a J K Rowling, of course  
**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPITRE 9**

**.**

**.**

_**POV Draco**_

_**Un mois plus tard, vendredi soir.**_

_**.**_

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis que les cours ont commencé, et aujourd'hui est le premier jour de vacances, ce qui veux dire que c'est le grand emménagement pour Potter, donc pour moi aussi.

Et oui, j'emménage chez Potter. Le monde ne tourne franchement pas rond. Heureusement, les travaux urgents de la maison ont pu être finis. Pas que je sois difficile hein, mais je la trouvais franchement glauque.

Maintenant que je suis sur le seuil de la porte, je peux vous dire qu'elle est plutôt pas mal. Pas encore totalement finie certes, mais on peut au moins y vivre sans avoir peur de se faire attaquer par je ne sais quels bestioles ou sortilèges. J'en aurais fait des cauchemars à y vivre je vous assure, c'était une maison qui puait l'insécurité.

« Potter, on fait comment avec les chambres ? Qui prend laquelle ? »

« Il y a les deux voisines au rez-de-chaussée. C'est le plus simple, comme l'étage n'est pas fini… Prends celle que tu veux, je m'en fiche. »

J'emmène les quelques affaires amassées au cours de ces derniers mois avec celles que j'ai réussi à récupérer de mon manoir dans une des chambres. Elles sont toutes les deux reliées par une salle de bain, belle, grande, et propre. Rien à voir avec l'horreur qu'i l'étage. Les chambres aussi sont bien. Une grande fenêtre nous montre le Londres moldu, bien qu'eux ne puissent pas nous voir.

« Tiens Malfoy, voici les draps et couvertures pour ton lit. »

« Merci Granger. »

Elle me le dit avec un grand sourire, comme beaucoup de chose ces derniers temps. Pourquoi veut-elle à tout prix être aimable avec moi ? Il y a eu un drôle de changement, pas bien gros, mais suffisamment pour que je le remarque.

Granger me regarde beaucoup, et Potter aussi. L'une sérieusement, comme s'il était écrit sur mon visage l'une des grandes réponses sur le fondement de l'univers, le pire c'est que j'ai l'impression que parfois elle trouve. Et l'autre dans la lune, il y a toujours été un peu, mais la différence c'est que là je suis quasiment sûr d'en être la cause. Bien qu'ils essaient d'être relativement discrets, ils ne le sont pas du tout. On peut pas trop en vouloir à des Gryffondors en même temps…

Je sens gros comme une citrouille qu'il y a eu une discussion entre eux me concernant. Et que cette discussion les faits réfléchir tout les deux. Parce que c'est moi qu'ils regardent, j'suis quand même pas en train de devenir parano !

Granger est loin d'être bête, elle a eu mainte fois l'occasion de me le prouver. Elle sait faire autre chose que la "miss je sais tout" en cours. Elle comprend les livres, mais aussi les personnes, bien que ça puisse être vexant d'être considéré comme un simple spécimen inconnu, dont il faudrait réussir à découvrir toutes les facettes de ses meurs et de sa personnalité.

.

Je retourne dans le salon où les autres sont en train de parler.

« Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vouloir rester ce soir ? »

« Oui oui Harry, on a quelques truc à faire. »

« Ah bon ? Quoi Hermione ? »

« Voyons Ron… Tu le sais très bien… Aller, bisous Harry, Malfoy, à plus tard. »

Encore un de leurs trucs bizarres.

Non, les Gryffondors ne savent pas jouer la comédie, surtout quand l'un des acteurs n'est vraisemblablement pas au courant, et n'a pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour rentrer dans le jeu.

En parlant de Weasley, lui aussi a quelque peu changé vis-à-vis de moi, maintenant, il arrive, parfois, à me parler. De courtes phrases, mais c'est déjà un grand avancement. Je lui en demande pas plus, en même temps.

« Bon bah… voilà, on est seuls. », me dit Potter.

Je tourne la tête et le regarde, il n'a pas bougé de place, regarde toujours la porte par la quelle ses deux amis viennent de sortir.

Essaie-t-il de meubler l'atmosphère ?

« Oui… »

Pourquoi je me sens mal à l'aise maintenant… C'est à cause de leurs histoires, leurs cachoteries sur mon dos, tout ça…

« On fait quoi, Potter ? On va pas rester plantés dans le salon quand même, non ? »

« Nan c'est vrai, tu veux faire quoi ? J'ai des jeux de société, la télé… Ou sortir même ? »

« Je veux bien sortir, manger un truc aussi. »

« Ok, t'as déjà mangé un kebab ? »

.

C'est en effet la première fois que je mange un "Kebab". Sur le coup je me suis dis pas mauvais, mais au moment ou la sauce a décidé que finalement, elle serait sûrement mieux sur ma veste que dans le sandwich, j'ai beaucoup moins aimé.

Je n'avais jamais fait de balade "touristique" dans le Londres moldu, mes parents les ayant toujours méprisés au plus au point. Pour ma part je trouve ça plutôt agréable. Dire que je me fichais des mômes quand ils venaient tout juste de découvrir le monde magique, maintenant c'est Potter qui se fiche de moi à chacune de mes exclamations.

Je connais très peu le monde moldu en général. J'ai toujours vécu retranché derrière des barrières ou ils n'avaient absolument pas leur place. Mais c'est pas plus mal, car maintenant j'ai l'impression de revivre une deuxième enfance. Quand j'étais petit, je m'extasiais devant un sortilège où papillons, oiseaux et lapins sortaient d'une baguette, maintenant, c'est devant les affiches lumineuses et clignotantes, les feux de signalisation et leur rigueur à laquelle toutes ces voitures et piétons se plient.

« Un cinéma, ça te tente ? »

« Heu, c'est des salles ou on regarde des films, non ? »

« Ouais, y'a un super film d'action que j'aimerais voir. »

« Et c'est avec moi que tu veux le voir ? Pas avec la belette et Granger ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux pas ?, me dit il dans une moue boudeuse, j'aime bien te voir t'extasier devant tout ça, je suis impatient de voir ta tête devant un film avec des explosions et tout. »

« En fait tu veux te foutre de moi, c'est ça ? »

« Mais non… Ca me fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, c'est tout. »

« Arrête de dire des trucs bizarres comme ça Potter, vous avez quoi tous, en ce moment ? »

« Ok ok, pas de film, on va rentrer, aller se poser chacun dans son coin en faisant la gueule jusqu'à demain, c'est ça que tu veux ? »

Il commence à s'éloigner appliquant vraisemblablement une des propositions qu'il vient d'énoncer, faire la gueule. On passait une bonne soirée et voilà qu'on s'engueule… Pourquoi faut toujours que ça dérape. Je le rattrape et l'arrête en le tenant par le bras.

« Mais attends Potter, pourquoi tu t'enflammes comme ça ? »

Il s'est arrêté mais fuit mon regard.

« Je…je suis désolé, j'sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça. Il tourne la tête et me regarde en souriant à présent. Viens, y'a une petite fête foraine qui s'est installée par là-bas, ça va être marrant.

.

* * *

_**Lendemain matin**_

.

Après cette étrange dispute, on s'est bien amusés. Bon, j'ai vite compris que je n'aimais pas tellement les manèges qui tournent trop vite, ni ceux qui sont trop haut, j'ai pas assez confiance dans les moldus pour leur confier ma vie comme ça, nan mais oh! On a gagné plein de lots inutiles avec des machines à jetons, manger plein de barbes à papa, bu avec modération , rigolé, puis rentré en s'affalant chacun dans notre lit pour s'endormir dans les secondes qui ont suivies.

Première sortie seul avec Potter, réussie ! youhou !

Bon, mis à part cet enthousiasme débordant j'ai la dalle. C'est la seule chose qui me force à me lever, je resterais bien ici, sous les couettes… J'ai l'impression de vivre en couple avec Potter, j'imagine le trouver à table, avec les croissants et chocolat chaud fumant dessus…

Tout en me levant, j'espère sincèrement que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Potter dort toujours apparemment, je prends donc mon petit déjeuner, et vais me préparer. Une fois fait, je m'approche de la cheminée avec une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans la main, la lance, et prononce Prinsflow.

.

Depuis la rentrée, je vais voir chaque semaine mon père dans sa nouvelle prison. Si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Les prisonniers sont seuls ou deux maximum par chambre, et de grandes fenêtres illuminent généreusement les murs clairs des différents couloirs. On peut voir à travers celles-ci le parc où les détenus peuvent sortir. Même les nombreux gardes semblent être de bonne humeur.

Qu'est-ce-que Potter a bien pu faire pour que mon père se retrouve dans un tel endroit ?

.

Arrivé à l'accueil, je demande à voir Lucius Malfoy. Une fois mon nom marqué sur une fiche, j'avance ensuite vers une porte gardée, montre le pass que l'on m'a donné, puis me dirige seul vers la chambre que père occupe. Je toque, et entre sous son invitation. Il sait déjà que c'est moi, routine hebdomadaire à présent.

Il est assis sur une chaise, un livre posé sur les genoux et regarde par la fenêtre, comme à chaque fois.

« Bonjour père. »

« Bonjour Draco. »

Depuis que je suis enfant, je n'ai eu que peu d'occasions pour parler à mon père. Il se contentait de me demander chaque trimestre si j'avais "enfin" réussi à dépasser la sang de bourbe dans chacune des matières que l'on partageait. La réponse étant la plus part du temps non, je m'appliquais à l'éviter le plus possible, lui, ou son regard lors des repas. Bref, le genre de relation tendue quoi.

On parlait politique, codes et devoirs en tant que sang pur. Et c'est tout. On peut dire qu'on avait le contact super facile et que les sujets de conversations ne manquaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas, hein…

Depuis qu'il est ici, ses fameux sujets de conversations n'ont plus vraiment lieu d'être. La guerre pour ses idéaux étant perdue, et sa vie "aimablement" sauvée par le camp adverse, il l'a met en veilleuse. Pas qu'il ait changé de point de vue, il voit juste que ce n'est pas le moment.

« Comment s'est passée ta semaine, mon fils ? »

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que le seigneur des ténèbres est irrémédiablement mort, mais en tout cas à présent, il y a assez de place pour aborder de nouveaux sujets de conversations.

Cette simple phrase n'avait jamais franchi ses lèvres avant qu'il soit ici. Tellement de personnes ne prêtent pas attention à ce genre de petites marques d'attentions, elles font sourire, voir exaspèrent, mais quand on n'en a pas, on se rend compte du manque que cela entraîne. Et cette simple phrase, prononcée à présent chaque semaine, agit comme une sorte de pansement sur notre relation, fissurée depuis longtemps.

Bien entendu, je sais qu'il faudra beaucoup de temps pour que l'on puisse nouer un lien, en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard. Mais chaque semaine j'essaie, je veux le voir me regarder, me sourire, qu'il me prête enfin l'attention qu'un fils attend de son père.

.

* * *

_**Au milieu de la nuit.**_

.

Je me réveille en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. C'est quoi ce bruit ? Quelqu'un marche.

« Malfoy, t'es réveillé ? » Entendis-je chuchoter à travers la porte.

Rah mais quel abruti ! Il m'a fait peur !

« Quoi ?! »

« T'entends pas du bruit ? »

« Je t'entends surtout toi, Potter. »

« … Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu du bruit vers la cuisine, je vais voir. »

Quoi ?! du bruit dans la cuisine, c'est quoi cette connerie ? Je me lève et entre-ouvre ma porte.

« Potter ! T'es sûr de vouloir aller voir au milieu de la nuit ? C'est p'tête dangereux ! », lui dis-je en chuchotant, un peu paniqué aussi. Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec cette baraque !

« Je te demande pas de venir tu sais. »

« Heureusement ! Mais attends, arrête d'avancer ! Si tu lâches une bête féroce et qu'elle te bouffe, j'fais quoi moi ?! »

« C'est pas une bête féroce, c'est un chuchotement, …, attends, écoute. … T'entends rien là ? »

Je suis toujours derrière ma porte avec la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« Non, j'entends rien… »

« Moi j'entends, j'vais voir. »

« Att- Nan ! Potter ! »

Je reste en alerte, dans le noir, attendant une réponse ou un cri de sa part. Pourquoi rester dans le noir d'ailleurs ? J'allume la lumière de ma chambre, je ne me risque pas encore en dehors, on sait jamais.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, n'ayant toujours rien entendu, je me risque à le rappeler.

« Potter ! T'es mort ?! »

« Nan, j'ai découvert une autre cache, viens voir. »

« T'es…t'es sûr ? »

« Ouais, j'pense pas que qu'il y ait un danger, elle à déjà été vidée. »

Traversant la salle à manger, puis la cuisine, j'arrive dans une arrière salle ou l'on stockait entre autre, la nourriture. Un pan de mur de la taille d'une porte a en effet disparu. Je m'avance, prudemment. Potter se trouve dans une petite pièce avec diverses étagères vides et en son centre, un pupitre vide, lui aussi. Il est posté devant celui-ci et le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est quoi ? »

« On dirait qu'il y avait un grimoire posé ici. »

Après m'être avancé pour regarder, je remarque en effet l'empreinte d'un gros livre imprimée dans l'énorme couche de poussière.

« Oui, on dirait. »

« Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que j'ai aidé le ministère à en ouvrir un, et le seul moyen, était de prononcer la formule en fourchelang. »

« Doit y'en avoir des tonnes de grimoires qui parlent de magie noir, ça veut pas dire que c'était lui. Et puis quoi, de toutes façons ? Même si ça l'était, ça changerait quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je suis curieux du coup. »

« Sois pas trop curieux quand ça concerne la magie noire Potter, un conseil. Pis c'était quoi les chuchotements que t'entendais ? »

« Du fourchelang justement, je crois. »

Cette réponse me fit froid dans le dos. Il y a eu très peu de sorciers dans l'histoire à savoir le parler, et aucun ne me semble vraiment amical.

« Potter ça craint alors. On bouge. »

« Regarde, il y a des serpents là, ils me parlent. »

Je tourne d'un coup la tête, deux serpent sont gravés sur le mur, au milieu de ce qui semble être une écriture, la couche de poussière recouvrant le tout, empêche de bien voir. Je vois Potter s'avancer, levée la main dans le but évident de retirer la poussière. Mais il est taré !

« Ne touche à rien Potter ! T'es cinglé ou quoi ?! », lui dis-je en lui attrapant le bras, l'arrêtant dans son geste.

Il se met alors à parler dans un dialecte sifflant, semblable à des bruits de choses glissantes au sol, je ne sais pas si ça vient de l'ambiance angoissante ou bien de cette pièce, ou même si mes souvenirs du lord noir n'y jouent pas un rôle, mais j'ai l'impression que ces choses me grimpent dessus, glaçantes, qu'elles montent le long de mes jambes, s'enroulent autours, remontent le long de mon dos, de mon torse et m'enserrent la gorge. Je me mets à trembler, je le revois parlant à Nagini, je l'entends siffler de la même façon que Potter est en train de le faire. Ma main est toujours sur son poignet que j'avais attrapé, dès qu'il remarque que je me sens vraiment mal, il s'excuse, m'attrape la main et nous sortons de cette pièce. Je suis toujours dans un état second, et y resterai jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions dans le salon, là, il m'assoit sur le canapé, lui à côté de moi, ma main toujours dans la sienne.

Au bout de quelques secondes, j'arrive à me reconnecter au moment présent, mais me vois obligé de me lever d'un coup pour aller dans la salle de bain. Cette sensation glaciale, nauséabonde, toujours présente dans mon corps, j'ai l'impression de vider mes tripes dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après m'être rincé la bouche et passé de l'eau sur le visage, je me retourne vers Potter sur le pas de porte.

Je tremble toujours, les sueurs froides m'ont glacé jusqu'aux os.

« Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu n'allais pas bien… T'as besoin de quelque chose ?»

« … Je vais prendre une douche, je crois. »

« D'accord, appelle-moi surtout, si t'as besoin. »

Il se retourne et sort tout en me regardant avec inquiétude.

Alors que l'eau chaude ruisselle sur mon corps, je me rends compte qu'elle n'arrivera jamais à me faire oublier cette sensation qui me tord les entrailles et me glace le sang dès que je repense à cette période de ma vie. Enchainé jusqu'à la mort. Cette révélation me démoralise à tel point que des larmes de dépit se mélangent à cette eau pas si salvatrice que ça.

Lorsque je sors de la salle bain, Potter est dans le salon, sur le canapé avec un chocolat chaud entres les mains. Je m'assois face à lui et me prends la tête entre les mains, accoudé sur la table.

« Tu veux un chocolat ? »

Je relève vaguement la tête et lui réponds d'une voix lasse :

« Pourquoi pas. »

.

Quelques minutes passent dans un silence entrecoupé des bruits que l'on faisait on buvant notre boisson. Une fois celles-ci finies Potter reprend la parole.

« Tu veux jouer à la console ? »

Et puisque de toutes manières je n'avais pas envie d'aller me coucher, ni de parler, je lui réponds, pourquoi pas...

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez Crash Team Racing mais c'est plutôt marrant et facile à prendre en main, heureusement pour moi. Ca se joue à deux et c'est assez difficile pour te garder concentré dessus. Exactement se dont j'avais besoin. On a joué jusqu'au matin, puis on s'est endormis chacun sur un canapé après que Potter ait ramené des couvertures. Je n'avais pas envie de dormir seul dans une chambre.

.

* * *

**Mais que se sont bien raconté Harry et les serpents ? Hahaha, réponse au chapitre suivant ! :)**

**Bizouilles !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour bonjour ! La suite est là, bonne lecture ! :)**

**.**

**CHAPITRE 10**

.

.

_**POV Harry**_

Une fois couché sur le canapé et que Malfoy se soit endormi sur le sien, l'étrange découverte que je venais de faire me revint en mémoire.

La petite pièce que j'ai découverte était auparavant une cache ou l'on stockait des objets de magie noir, d'après les serpents gravés sur le mur.

La cache personnelle de Cygnus Black, l'oncle de Sirius.

Cette information m'intéressa immédiatement, et je me suis empressé de leurs demander ce qu'il s'y était passé.

Cygnus Black était un adorateur de magie noir. Sous les yeux des serpents qu'il avait lui-même gravé en l'honneur de Salazar Serpentard, il stockait, collectionnait, rangeait et triait, pouvait passer des heures dans cette pièce à s'émerveiller devant toutes ces choses qu'il gardait précieusement.

Un jour un vieux grimoire est venu s'ajouter à cette collection déjà bien garnie. Un livre posé sur un pupitre, qu'il n'a jamais pu ouvrir.

Puis Cygnus a arrêté de venir, les serpents ont supposé qu'il était mort. Depuis plus personne n'y est entré, jusqu'à très récemment, le ministère et moi.

Ils m'ont brièvement décrit le grimoire, et je suis à présent sûr que c'était celui que l'on m'avait demandé d'ouvrir au ministère. Le symbole des quatre maisons de Poudlard y était gravé.

Lorsque je l'ai vu la première fois, j'étais tellement préoccupé par le sort de Lucius Malfoy que je ne m'y suis pas intéressé plus que ça. Après un vague étonnement à cause du symbole sur la couverture, je me suis simplement concentré sur le moyen de le débloquer.

La simple formule de base "Grimoire, ouvre-toi" ne marchant pas, j'ai du faire plusieurs tests. Je suis bien content que personne ne comprenait ce que je disais. Quand on le dit en fourchelang ça fait classe, mais en vrai ça donnait plutôt des trucs du genre : " révèle-moi tes secrets, débloque-toi, que caches-tu…" Bref manque total d'imagination. En même tant, avec si peu d'indices, c'est pas facile. Pourtant, à mon grand soulagement, la formule requise était très simple, "descelle-toi.".

A ce moment là, un flux magique s'est répandu dans l'air, le faisant vibrer, on pouvait sentir toute la puissance qu'il renfermait se dissiper.

Après quelques remerciement, genre, "bravo Harry, t'as bien bossé", moi, content, parce qu'après tout, c'était franchement moins compliqué que ce que je pensais, je suis parti guilleret et soulagé d'avoir accompli ma part du marché.

Malheureusement les serpents ne peuvent pas m'en apprendre plus. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, et je n'ai pas assez de culot pour aller au ministère leur demander de me le dire. S'il ne l'on pas fait à l'époque, ils ne le feront pas plus maintenant, à près tout, ça ne me regarde pas.

Je m'endors sur cette dernière réplique en tentant tant bien que mal de refréner cette curiosité que je sens monté en moi, et qui, j'en suis sûr, ne m'apportera comme d'habitude, que des ennuis.

.

* * *

_**Lendemain matin**_

.

Ce fut un hibou tapant à la fenêtre qui me réveilla. Alors que Malfoy dormait toujours, je me levai et allai récupérer les deux lettres que celui-ci me tendait. Une pour Malfoy, une pour moi. Et les deux provenant directement de la directrice, Mcgonagall.

J'ouvris ma lettre et fut totalement choqué par l'annonce qui y était écrite. Poudlard fermait pour cause de travaux pendant une durée indéterminée.

« Malfoy, réveille-toi, y'a un truc vachement bizarre. »

« Mhh, raz le bol de tes trucs bizarres Potter… »

« Poudlard ferme pour cause de travaux. »

« … Quoi ? »

Je lui tendis la lettre, lui aussi est sous le choc.

« Nan mais attends Potter, c'est quoi cette connerie ? Poudlard n'a JAMAIS fermé pour cause de… de travaux… . »

« Oui… Il a toujours été impeccable… c'en est même bizarre maintenant que j'y pense. Attends, j'envoie une lettre à Hermione. »

Alors que je prononce cette phrase, sa tête se matérialise dans le feu de la cheminée.

« Harry ? T'as reçu la lettre ? C'est incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un truc pareil ! »

« Venez Ron et toi chez moi, j'ai une idée concernant la chose, faut que je vous en parle. »

« D'accord, on arrive dans cinq minutes. »

.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes interminables, mes deux amis arrivèrent par la cheminée dans mon salon.

Sous leurs regards interrogatifs et impatients, je leur expliquai mon idée avec une voix ou l'excitation se faisait sentir.

« Le château à toujours été comme neuf alors qu'il existe depuis plus de mille ans, les escaliers ensorcelés, les armures qui bougent toutes seules… toute cette magie qui le fait vivre, elle vient bien de quelques part, non ? »

Je marche de long en large, ne tenant pas en place, une simple idée au départ, mais qui à présent souffle comme une affirmation à travers tout mon être.

« Il y a quelques mois, le ministère est tombé sur un très vieux grimoire scellé par un sortilège lancé en fourchelang, j'ai dû le débloquer, sur sa couverture il y avait les symboles des quatre maisons de Poudlard ! La formule pour le débloquer était "descelle-toi". A ce moment, il y a eu une vague de magie super puissante et vous savez quoi ?! Ce grimoire était ici ! Dans une cache de cette maison !

Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre que seulement quelques mois après ça, Poudlard se détériore d'un coup alors qu'il ne l'a jamais été depuis plus de mille ans ? »

A la fin de ma tirade j'ai le souffle court, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tapé un sprint. Eux me regardent bouches bées, et tentent d'assimiler ce que je viens de leur confier.

« Mais oui Harry ! Poudlard marche grâce à une source scellée quelque part depuis sa création, c'est marqué dans l'histoire de Poudlard, mais l'histoire de cette source a été perdue depuis longtemps ! Personne ne sait comment elle marche, ni où elle est ! Et toi en prononçant cette formule sur ce grimoire qui doit être celui où tout est expliqué, il y a dû y avoir un incident, et la source ne marche plus ! »

« Je suis pas sûr de tout comprendre là… »

« Attends attends Potter, comment un tel livre a-t-il pu se retrouver ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment… mais tu te souviens, quand je parlais aux serpents gravés sur le mur, ils m'ont dit que c'est Cygnus Black qu'il l'a mis, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir, il l'a laissé. »

« C'était qui ? »

« L'oncle de Sirius. »

« Donc ce n'est pas très vieux, le livre de l'histoire de Poudlard à été édité il y a très longtemps, ça doit faire un moment que plus personne ne sait comment cette source fonctionne, ni où elle est exactement. »

« Mais attendez tout le monde. Pourquoi il était scellé en fourchelang ? »

Nous soupirons tous face à la question de Ron… Ca fait beaucoup tout ça.

Et pour avoir des réponses, il nous faut le grimoire.

« On devrait commencer par en parler à Mcgonagall, elle doit se faire du souci », nous dit Hermione.

« Ouais, je vais essayer de lui parler par cheminette »

Quelques secondes plus tard, ma tête se retrouve dans son bureau.

« Mr Potter, je n'ai pas le temps de parler, si cela concerne le château, sachez que nous sommes déjà entrain de faire le nécessaire. »

« Mais nous savons pourquoi la magie de Poudlard ne marche plus ! »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à couper notre conversation, son geste se suspendit. Sourcils froncés, elle me répond l'air soudain beaucoup plus intéressé.

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

« C'est compliqué… le mieux est de nous retrouver dans le bureau de Kingsley, c'est lui qui est en possession de la solution. »

« Comment savez-vous cela, Mr Potter ? »

« Faites-moi confiance s'il-vous-plait, j'expliquerai tout là-bas. Dans combien de temps ? »

« … 15 minutes, j'y serai, mais j'espère pour vous que ce ne sera pas pour rien ! »

.

* * *

_**15 minutes plus tard, hall du ministère.**_

.

« Mais je vous dis que je dois parler de toute urgence à Kingsley ! »

« Et moi je vous dis, Mr Potter, qu'il n'est pas disponible. »

En me retournant, dépité, j'aperçois Mcgonagall, un air encore plus sévère que d'habitude affiché sur son visage.

« Qu'avez-vous de si important à me communiquer Mr Potter ? »

« Il faut que Kingsley soit présent, mais il n'est pas disponible avant ce soir et ils refusent de me dire où il est. »

« Attendez ici. »

Nous la regardons, mes amis et moi, se diriger vers l'accueil. La personne m'ayant remballé tout à l'heure, la regarde s'approcher en lâchant un léger soupire. Apparemment, elle vient de comprendre qu'elle ne sera pas tranquille tant qu'elle ne nous aura pas dit ce que nous souhaitons savoir.

.

« Il est actuellement au département des mystères. Il nous recevra dans 20min à son bureau. Commençons par nous avancer. », nous dit Mcgonagall après avoir réussi à soutirer l'information à l'accueil.

Nous échangeons quelques œillades, soulagés d'avoir pu passer cette première barrière. Ne jamais sous estimer l'autorité dont Mcgonagall est capable de faire preuve.

Elle à l'air épuisé, a la démarche encore plus raide que d'habitude, et de vilaines cernes. Elle nous regarde avec une sorte d'agacement où pointe une touche d'espoir, n'osant pas trop croire en notre soit disant solution se trouvant au ministère. Après tout, pourquoi de simples étudiants pourraient savoir pourquoi un château de plus de dix siècles tomberait soudainement en ruine ?

Un silence s'installe alors que nous prenons place sur les sièges devant le bureau de Kingsley, Mcgonagall à ma gauche, Malfoy à ma droite. C'est assez marrant, bien que nous ne soyons pas en cause – enfin presque – tout le monde est tendu. Les deux personnes m'entourant ont exactement la même pose. Seul le bout des fesses est sur le siège, le dos droit, le regard fixe, mains repliées sur les cuisses. La rigidité à l'état pur… En tant normal, j'aurais rigolé d'une pareille similitude, mais l'angoisse qu'ils dégagent à tendance à être contagieuse apparemment. Je me tais donc, me contentant de mettre en contact ma jambe avec celle de Malfoy. Cela lui fait relever les yeux, je suis appuyé contre le dossier du siège, il doit légèrement tourner la tête pour pouvoir me regarder.

« Destresse », lui dis-je, en lui prenant le bras et le tirant légèrement en arrière, le forçant à s'appuyer lui aussi contre le dossier. Assis à présent de manière plus détendue, son bras posé sur le coté du siège, et ma main reposant légèrement dessus. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit repoussée à chaque instant. Dix minutes plus tard, ma main n'a toujours pas bougé, et ma jambe est toujours en contact avec la sienne.

Je tourne légèrement le regard vers lui, ne sachant si j'aimerais qu'il me regarde ou non. Visiblement gêné, il regarde obstinément ailleurs. Mon cerveau est totalement obnubilé par le contact que nous partageons. Je ne sens que la chaleur de sa jambe, mes doigts deviennent des entités à part de mon corps, ils ont envie de bouger, de caresser ce bras, et moi, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est les regarder, leur intimer de ne pas bouger, parfaitement conscient qu'il n'y a qu'une partie de mon cerveau disant cela, et que l'autre dit tout le contraire. Une bataille féroce prends place, bouger ? Ou pas bouger ? Mes yeux, simples spectateurs, attendent. Mais à mon grand soulagement, la voix de Kingsley sortant de l'ascenseur met fin à mon duel intérieur. Nous nous levons et nous dirigeons vers son bureau, mon cerveau tentant de reprendre pied suite à la terrible bataille venant de se dérouler à l'insu de tous.

.

J'explique la situation, du mieux que je peux. La découverte de la cache, du grimoire et de son histoire, Poudlard et sa source.

Le visage de Mcgonagall s'éclaire au fur et à mesure, reprenant espoir, puis dérive vers une sorte de ressentiment lorsque son regard se pose sur Kingsley, son visage à lui n'exprime pas le moindre signe d'étonnement, habitude professionnelle ou était-il déjà au courant ?

« … donc il nous faudrait accéder au grimoire de manière à trouver et resynchroniser la source avec Poudlard. »

« … »

« Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous laissez reprendre ce grimoire. Nous sommes actuellement en train de l'étudier. Cela prendra j'en ai peur, un certain temps. »

« Mais… Ce livre appartient de droit à- »

D'une main se dressant devant moi, Mcgonagall m'intime le silence.

« Bien, et dans combien de temps pourrais-je y avoir accès, Mr Kingsley ? »

« Pas maintenant, j'en suis désolé. »

« Vous ne souhaitez tout de même pas que Poudlard, une des plus grande écoles de sorcier au monde, se transforme en ruines ? D'ici tout au plus un mois, ce château n'existera plus, et croyez-le, j'en serais sincèrement désolée. »

Elle le regarde la tête haute, les yeux plissés et la bouche pincée, Mcgonagall dans ses grands moments de colère, Kingsley ne cède pas et lui répond, pas impressionné pour deux sous.

« C'est pour cela que nous l'étudions, des employés du ministère viendront d'ici quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus, réparer ce qui doit l'être. »

« De simples sortilèges ne marchent pas, cela fait des jours que nous nous échinons à empêcher le temps de reprendre ce qui aurait dû être détruit depuis longtemps. Plus les heures passent, plus il gagne du terrain, le temps est compté, Kingsley. Et il avance beaucoup plus rapidement que vous ne semblez le penser. »

« J'en suis conscient, Mcgonagall. Les choses concernant Poudlard seront faites dans les temps. Personne ne sortirait gagnant de sa destruction, certainement pas moi. Ma carrière se terminerait à cet instant précis. Nous travaillons dessus, laissez le ministère faire ce qu'il doit faire. Sur ce, j'ai du travail. »

Il se lève et nous ouvre la porte, nous invitant à sortir. Lui aussi sort, mais retourne dans l'ascenseur.

« Madame, c'est vrai ? Un mois ? C'est incroyable ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de garder ce livre pour eux, c'est totalement injuste ! »

« … »

« Comment ça se fait que le château ait tenu plus d'un mois sans que les élèves ne remarquent qu'il tombait en ruine et que maintenant tout s'accélère ? »

« Vous devriez écouter un peu plus en cours Mr Weasley, je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, miss Granger le fera très bien. Merci quand même les enfants, à bientôt. J'espère. »

Alors que Mcgonagall commence à s'éloigner et qu'Hermione répond à Ron un charabia que je n'écoute pas, mes yeux restent fixés sur les numéros de l'ascenseur, qui descendent, descendent…

« Il retourne au département des mystères… »

Tous s'arrêtent.

« Je suis sûr que le livre est là-bas… »

« … »

« Harry… tu ne penses tout de même pas à…. »

Mes yeux dérivent vers Mcgonagall, toujours de dos, arrêtée au milieu du chemin, qui finie par dire :

« Ne faites pas d'ânerie, je suppose que l'on pourrait avoir des nouvelles, si l'on connaissait qui travaille dessus… »

Et elle repart, nous laissant dans l'interrogation.

« Ron, ton frère, c'est un haut responsable, nan ? »

« Laisses tomber, même s'il est au courant, il nous dira jamais rien. »

Mes yeux retournent se poser sur le chiffre neuf de l'ascenseur.

« Harry… la dernière fois qu'on s'y est introduits, on a tous failli mourir, tu te souviens ? »

Ce souvenir me réveilla, oui, c'est aussi là-bas que j'ai perdu Sirius. Un des pires moments de mon existence s'est déroulé au département des mystères.

« Mais comment faire alors ?, leur dis-je en me retournant vers eux, on ne va quand même pas laisser Poudlard se transformer en château de sable quand même ? »

« Nan mais attendez tout le monde, arrêtez de vous la jouer héroïque, on a prévenu Mcgo, c'est elle la directrice, c'est à elle de se dépatouiller avec le ministère. »

« Mais si elle n'y arrive pas ? Et si le ministère n'y arrive pas non plus ? »

« Ouais, ouais, ça fait beaucoup de si, et vous, vous seriez les seuls à réussir ? »

« Bah jusqu'à présent, on a plutôt bien réussi… »

Ma phrase n'a vraisemblablement pas plu à Malfoy, qui se tient l'arrête du nez pendant quelques secondes, les yeux fermés, puis me répond avec un geste agacé :

« … Ecoutez, moi j'ai déjà assez de soucis avec le ministère comme ça, ne comptez pas sur moi dans ce projet complètement fou. Faites ce que vous voulez… mais faites le bien.»

Puis en me regardant et me pointant d'un doigt accusateur, il me dit :

« T'as pas intérêt à te faire prendre, Potter ! Je retourne chez toi par cheminée, à plus. »

Nous l'observons s'éloigner, puis Ron et Hermione me regardent, et moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Finalement, il doit quand même tenir à moi.

« Les gars, je vais aller voir Percy, seule, nous dit Hermione alors qu'on s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'on la suivait, on se retrouve dans la chambre de Ron. »

.

* * *

_**10 min plus tard, chambre de Ron**_

.

« A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'elle est partie faire ? », me demande Ron, pas très à l'aise.

« Pas la moindre idée... »

« C'est un acharné du travail… Jamais il ne dira quoi que se soit, volontairement en tous cas… »

Nous échangeons un regard anxieux, espérons qu'elle ne fasse rien qui lui causerait des problèmes…

.

* * *

_**20 min encore plus tard**_

.

Nous entendons enfin Hermione arriver dans le salon, elle monte les étages et entre dans la chambre.

Nous bloquons sur elle, je ne pensais pas qu'Hermione avait ce genre d'habits sexys… Ron la regarde bouche bée puis dit d'une voix aigue :

« Her-Hermione, t'as fais quoi à Percy ? »

« Mais rien Ron, ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai simplement invité à diner. Mais maintenant, je sais qui travaille sur le grimoire ainsi que les horaires… », nous dit-elle d'une voix triomphante.

« Qu-Quoi ? Tu l'a invité à diner ?»

« Mais c'est pour de faux ! Voyons, Ron, tu sais bien que tu es le seul que j'aime… », lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Ron me regarde, rouge comme une tomate, ne sachant s'il doit sourire ou pleurer, ce qui donne une drôle de grimace.

« Mais c'est Percy quand même… »

« Fais pas ton enfant Ron, on a de la chance que Percy travaille dessus, j'ai déjà un plan, écoutez ...»

.

Le plan d'Hermione est relativement simple, et croyez le ou non, on a une chance de fou. Le livre est stocké au département des mystères. Chaque jour, des personnes travaillent dessus et chaque soir, il est rangé dans une salle verrouillée. Et la personne se chargeant de cette vérification est Percy.

Etant la dernière personne dans le département des mystères le soir, on doit se faire passer pour lui, faire une copie du livre et repartir avec.

Vous vous dites que finalement c'est pas si simple, mais Hermione a tout de même su nous convaincre. L'importance, dit elle, est de bien être préparé.

« Donc en gros, on a besoin de polynectar, et de parchemins vierges pour y imprimer les pages. Je veux bien fournir les parchemins, par contre pour le polynectar… »

« Je m'occupe du polynectar Harry, c'est bon. Il est 13h, on se retrouve vers 15h ici, d'accord ? »

Je retourne donc chez moi, tout en me disant que je venais une fois de plus de m'embarquer dans une histoire pas possible.

.

Malfoy est dans la cuisine et me tourne le dos. Après l'avoir prévenu de ma présence, je m'assois, m'avachis serait le terme plus exact, sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la table.

Il me répond un vague salut, tout en continuant sa tâche.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« Je coupe des tomates, j'ai envie de manger une salade. »

« Mhhh »

Un silence s'installe alors que je le regarde. Malfoy est là, dans ma cuisine, en train de faire à manger, ça me fait sourire. Je repense alors à ma main sur son bras tout à l'heure, et à sa phrase, promesse cachée d'un retour sain et sauf à la maison, notre maison. Une envie folle me traverse alors l'esprit, envie que je décide de suivre, me laissant porter par ce flux plein d'hardiesse.

Je me lève et m'approche de lui, pose une main sur son épaule, il se retourne. Alors que je m'approche, sans le lâcher du regard, le sien au départ simplement interrogatif, semble se voiler d'appréhension, et au moment ou je décide de fermer mes yeux, les siens s'écarquillent lorsque je pose mes lèvre sur les siennes.

Je glisse une de mes mains sur sa nuque, et l'embrasse, doucement. Ses mains ont lâché le couteau et sont à présent contre mes épaules, ne sachant apparemment que choisir entre me pousser ou simplement m'enlacer. Je recule un peu ma tête puis la tourne légèrement. Mes lèvres embrassent les siennes, celle du haut, puis celle du bas. Ma langue joue timidement avec elles, et au moment ou j'allais me reculer, il décide enfin de répondre à mon baiser.

Ils n'ont plus rien à voir avec les premiers que nous avons partagé, avides, désespérés, eux sont doux, tendre, tellement timides, car là, nous savons ce que nous faisons, nous sommes conscients de chacun de nos gestes, de chaque caresse, chaque souffle et inspiration.

Une de ses mains est venue sur ma joue alors que la mienne caresse les cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Je recule ma tête légèrement, faisant glisser mes lèvres contre les siennes, mon nez contre son nez, puis ouvre les yeux et le regarde, d'un regard doux et timide, comme nos baisers. Lui par contre, a les yeux encore fermés, ses sourcils sont soucieux et ses main parlent pour lui, une toujours contre mon épaule de manière à laisser une certaine distance entre nous, et l'autre qui vient légèrement de se crisper contre ma joue. J'aimerais rigoler face à cette attitude, mais j'ai trop peur de briser cet instant.

Du bout des doigts je viens retracer la courbe de sa mâchoire, puis de son nez et de sa pommette, remonte sur l'arcade sourcilière et finir à la lisière de ses cheveux, remettant doucement une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

Ma main revient derrière son cou et il ouvre enfin les yeux.

.

* * *

**Héhé, et oui ! Vous l'attendiez tous ce moment ! Enfin ! Ils s'embrassent, Yeah ! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour ! Voici sans plus tarder la suite de l'histoire ! :)**

**.**

**CHAPITRE 11**

_._

_._

**_POV Draco_**

C'est la première fois que j'ai peur de regarder la personne que je viens d'embrasser. Mes yeux sont encore fermés, mais je sens son souffle sur mon visage, je sais qu'il me regarde. Et moi je suis là, comme un con, j'ai peur de regarder la vérité en face. J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir que c'est bien Potter qui a encore sa main sur ma nuque, j'ai peur qu'il voit mon regard, qu'il comprenne que je suis à deux doigts de retomber dans ses bras comme une putain de midinette de Poufsouffle. J'en aurais honte. J'ai honte. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues en y pensant. Manquait plus que ça…

J'ouvre les yeux et suis soufflé par le regard qu'il me lance. Je n'aurais jamais cru possible qu'il puisse me regarder de cette façon. Potter me contemple, je devrais me sentir honoré, mais à la place j'ai le trac, il me scrute, regarde chaque trait de mon visage comme s'il voulait le graver sur sa rétine. Il relève les yeux et les plantent dans les miens, son regard me paralyse. Des papillons volent dans mon estomac, je ne sais pas encore si j'aime ou pas cette étrange sensation. J'ai la gorge et les lèvres sèches, dans un geste se voulant innocent, je me les ré-humidifie avec la langue, mais réalise au moment où ses yeux se posent dessus le coté érotique de la chose. Il les regarde avec tellement d'envie qu'un gémissement qui me surprend moi-même en sort, bordel oui, j'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau !

Ce son fut comme un signal, à peine l'envie émise, ses lèvres viennent se recoller contre les miennes. Cette fois, mes deux mains viennent se perdre dans ses cheveux, s'y agripper. Il me plaque contre le plan de travail, et moi, je le plaque contre moi. Son corps sous mes mains n'a absolument rien de féminin, la manière dont il me tient, dont il m'embrasse, rien n'évoque la femme. Je devrais être étonné d'aimer autant, mais mon cerveau s'est éteint, tout ce que je veux, c'est lui, ce contact, encore et encore.

Nous nous reculons à bout de souffle, les joues rougies, cheveux et habits en vrac, on se dévisage, étonnés de s'être laissés aller de la sorte. Une personne entrant à l'instant dans la cuisine n'aurait aucun doute sur ce qu'il s'est passé l'instant d'avant.

Je retire mes mains de son cou, et lui, ses mains de mes hanches. Je ne sais absolument pas comment réagir, lui non plus. Il se recule et se laisse tomber sur la chaise qu'il y a derrière lui, et moi je reste là, les bras ballants, mais bordel, dis quelque chose Potter !

« Heu…merci. »

Que… QUOI ? C'est quoi c'te connerie de merci ? Merci de quoi ? Genre sympa du service, j'étais tendu, maintenant ça va mieux ? Je prends le chiffon se trouvant à coté de moi d'un geste rageur et lui balance en pleine figure puis quitte la pièce, me pose devant la télé, bras croisés et sourcils froncés. Mais quel abruti…

« Désolé, j'sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça, je… fallait que je dise un truc et c'est la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Une belle connerie, j'avoue. »

Il est appuyé au dossier du canapé sur le quel je suis assis, et me lance un regard tout penaud. Mais franchement, dites-moi ce que je lui trouve ? Je détourne la tête en faisant la moue puis dis :

« T'es un sacré crétin Potter, tu sais. »

« Oui je sais, me répond-il dans un petit rire gêné. J'ai toujours l'air du dernier des abrutis dans ses moments là. »

Sa phrase a le mérite de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, je lui réponds :

« Pas que dans ces moments là… »

Je lui rejette un petit coup d'œil, il sourit. Pfff

Je détourne le regard et essaie de me concentrer sur la télé, mais je le sens bien, lui, bras appuyés contre le dossier du canapé, en train de me regarder.

« Arrête Potter, assieds toi, et regarde la télé. »

Il vient donc me rejoindre et s'assoit à coté de moi, regardant bien sagement le reportage, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise :

« Au fait, à 15h je dois aller quelque part, je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai… »

« Je ne veux être au courant de rien, je l'ai dit… »

« Oui je sais, c'est juste pour que tu ne m'attendes pas. »

Et dans un soupir de fatalité je lui répondis « D'accord. »

Nous sommes restés sur le canapé jusqu'à 15h. Mon petit doigt s'est retrouvé par je ne sais quelle magie enserré à l'index de Potter, mais dût se résoudre à le laisser partir lorsque son propriétaire se leva.

« A demain, Draco. »

« … à demain »

Alors qu'il était déjà sorti pour transplaner depuis 5 bonnes minutes, mon cœur battait encore la chamade. Ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'il est revenu ressemble à une scène d'adieu, durant la quelle j'ai embrassé deux fois Potter. Et à pleine bouche, tout a fait volontairement.

Mon cerveau fait un blanc, je m'inquièterais à ce point là ? Au point d'avoir eu cette envie furieuse d'avoir ses lèvres contre les miennes ? Pfff, soit je me suis jamais inquiété pour personne, soit c'est juste parce que c'est Potter. Et au fond de moi, très très très enfoui, je sais pertinemment que c'est justement parce que c'est lui. J'aimerais m'énerver, me révolter contre cette putain de révélation. Mais j'en ai même pas le courage, ou pas l'envie. Parce qu'en fait cette fameuse révélation m'a été faite depuis un moment déjà, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas y penser, pas la voir. Pas y croire. Et certainement pas l'envie que ça puisse être vrai.

Ce…ce qu'il vient de se passer je l'ai vu venir à dix kilomètres. J'ai eu de nombreuses sorties accompagné de mon caillou, et de longues soirées seul dans mon lit à me demander pourquoi. Mon cerveau cogite depuis un moment sur le changement de relation qu'il y a entre nous, je m'appliquais juste à le brider. Je suis très doué pour me voiler la face, vous savez ? J'en rirais presque.

Dire que depuis quelques mois, j'avais l'impression de commencer à reprendre ma vie en main. Si ce sentiment s'était avéré être juste, je n'aurais certainement pas choisi de m'enticher de Potter. Nan mais sérieux, MalfoyXPotter ? Sacrée connerie. Pourtant je me suis pris en flagrant délit, la main dans le sac, où plus précisément, la langue dans sa bouche. Difficile de continuer à nier. Ca tiendrait jamais devant un tribunal. Ma mauvaise foi légendaire, après un rude combat, vient de se faire mettre au tapis, vaincue par une sorte de clairvoyance m'irritant le cerveau.

Et puis de toute façon, ça change quoi ?

Une tornade de papillons apparut dans mon ventre. Oui, je sais pertinemment ce que ça va changer. Moi et Potter ne sommes plus des gosses, j'ai une vague idée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Je dis bien vague, parce que franchement, faire ça entre mecs, ça reste relativement flou, j'ai le concept de base mais bon. L'imaginer me dégoûte presque. Par contre, si je l'imagine avec Potter, là ça m'excite, bien que ça reste encore dur à se l'avouer. Oui, très difficile même.

.

* * *

_**22h du soir**_

.

Un grand bruit me fit sursauter alors que j'étais en train de regarder une super série à télé. Il m'a suffit de tourner la tête pour voir que Potter ainsi que Granger et Weasley venaient d'apparaitre par la cheminée. Un soupir de soulagement discret m'échappa. Granger avait dans les mains un gros rouleau de parchemin, apparemment, ils ont réussis leur coup. Moi qui ne voulais être au courant de rien, me voilà maintenant curieux.

« C'est le grimoire ? », leur demandais-je.

« Oui, recopié entièrement grâce à un sortilège. »

« Vous l'avez lu… ? »

« Pas encore, on va commencer maintenant, on se met où Harry ? »

« Dans la cuisine, ou dans le salon, ça dépend de… de Draco… »

L'emploi de mon prénom fit tilter tout le monde, moi y compris, me rappelant à quel point tout est différent d'avant. Potter me presserait-il, par ce mot, d'accepter ce fait ?

« … Si vous vouliez que je ne sois pas du tout au courant, fallait pas se ramener ici avec le contenu du grimoire sous le bras. Au point ou on en est, je m'en fiche, mettez-vous où vous voulez, je vais préparer à boire, vous voulez quoi ? »

« Merci Malfoy, café je pense, faut que je me dépêche d'étudier tout ça. »

Je partis donc chercher du café, tout particulièrement pour Granger qui elle, en aura vraiment besoin. Après tout, quand il s'agit d'étudier, mieux vaut compter sur elle que sur les deux autres…

.

Le lendemain matin nous avons tous été réveillés par Granger venant de finir de lire son parchemin. Après une tasse de café pour chacun, nous étions prêts à l'écouter.

« Je vais vous expliquer les points importants que j'ai appris :

Premièrement, ce livre est bien ce que l'on avait imaginé. Il a été écrit par les fondateurs pour parler de la construction de Poudlard.

Et deuxièmement, c'est bien une source de magie qui a été scellée, qui fournit la magie nécessaire à son bon fonctionnement. Sa localisation y est également inscrite.

La question concernant comment le livre s'est retrouvé ici, est, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, pas marqué dedans. Pourquoi scellé en fourchelang non plus.

Je pense donc que le mieux, est d'aller voir Mcgonagall et de la mettre au courant de ce que l'on a découvert. »

.

* * *

_**Dans Poudlard, bureau de Mcgonagall**_

.

Mcgonagall, après être passé par la phase horrifiée, puis par l'étonnement et la curiosité, passa aussi par le soulagement puis fatalement, la colère. Petite colère certes, elle n'allait tout de même pas les acclamer d'avoir cambriolé le ministère. C'était juste pour la forme.

J'ai donc eu droit à quelques détails que je n'avais pas osé demander. Granger, après avoir réussi à chourer un cheveu à Percy Weasley, s'est faite passer pour lui et a donc pu aller dans la pièce où le grimoire était stocké, avec les deux autres la suivant sous cape d'invisibilité. Plus personne n'étant dans le ministère à cette heure-ci, Potter a pu tranquillement lancer le sortilège de copie. Bien que Mcgonagall ne l'avouera jamais, elle a plutôt été impressionnée par cette performance. Copier un grimoire de cette taille en 2h, sans pause, est plutôt pas mal.

Une fois leur entreprise finie, ils sont repartis par le même endroit que là où ils sont rentrés, c'est-à-dire, la cheminée personnelle de Percy Weasley.

Mais où était Mister Weasley pendant ce temps me direz-vous ? Granger avouera en rougissant qu'il s'était retrouvé drogué chez lui, dans son lit.

Bref, une soirée tout à fait normale pour des Griffondors, serais-je tenté de conclure, vue la légèreté à laquelle ils en parlent. Des fous furieux selon moi.

.

Après avoir parlé plus sérieusement avec Granger du contenu du livre et avoir étudié les points concernant la source, Mcgonagall réunit un groupe de sorciers et ils descendirent dans des couloirs jusqu'alors inconnus dans les entrailles de Poudlard.

Heureusement, nous n'avons pas été autorisés à les suivre.

.

« Fiou, j'pensais vraiment pas qu'on allait y arriver ! »

« T'insinues quoi, Ron ? »

« Nan Hermione ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est pas que je remette en cause ton super plan ! Il a réussi d'ailleurs, mais quand même quoi, le ministère ! Pis vous avez vu comment Mcgo elle nous a regardés ? Ca faisait peur… »

« Mais vous pensez qu'ils vont y arriver ? Qu'avec le grimoire ça va remarcher ? »

« C'est un outil non négligeable en tout cas Harry, mais concernant les sources on ne sait jamais. »

« … C'est quoi, les sources ? »

« Les sources existent partout à travers le monde, c'est une énorme quantité de magie concentrée en un point. Se servir d'elles est extrêmement difficile du fait qu'aucun sortilège ne marche dessus. Elles sont trop fortes, trop concentrées, leur puissance elle telle qu'un sorcier non aguerri se ferait tuer s'il tentait d'en tirer parti. »

« Pour compléter ce que tu dis Granger, je dirais même que quasiment plus personne ne sait les utiliser. Seuls les sorciers les plus puissants de l'histoire ont réussi à puiser directement leurs magies de celles-ci. Donc sans utiliser leur baguette. Elle se contrôle sans sortilège, seule ta volonté entre en compte. Si t'as pas la capacité de contrôler autant de puissance, en gros, tu te fais bouffer. »

« … Vous pensez que Mcgo va y arriver ? »

« Contrôler directement la source ? Non. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ok elle est douée, mais pas assez. Faut vraiment être une personne d'exception. D'après ce qu'a dit Granger, y'a des installations autour de la source et avec un peu de chance, c'est juste une d'elles qui serait cassée. »

« Oui, il est expliqué qu'il y a des stèles marquées de Rhunes qui puisent la magie de la source, puis la concentrent en un point, le cœur de Poudlard. Si c'est lui qui est cassé, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir. Tout, absolument tout, repose sur lui. La source ne fait que lui donner l'énergie nécessaire pour fonctionner par l'intermédiaire des stèles.

.

* * *

_**Trois heures plus tard.**_

.

Assis dehors, sur un banc dans le parc de Poudlard, nous pouvons réellement nous rendre compte de l'étendue des dégâts. Poudlard a toujours été resplendissant, on aurait dit que chaque pierre était brossée chaque matin à la brosse à dent. A présent, je trouve ça même dangereux de rester ici. Plusieurs sont déjà tombées, explosées au sol, alors que les fresques gravées sur les murs s'effacent, les gargouilles affichent à présent des faces grossières, usées par les vents qu'elles ont combattus pendant dix siècles.

Une personne faisant partit du groupe de prospection se dirige vers nous.

« Je viens de la part de Madame Mcgonagall, elle vous demande de rentrer chez vous, que réparer les choses va prendre du temps. »

« Ca se passe comment dessous ? »

« …Hé bin… C'est pas facile vous comprenez, tout est très complexe. »

« Mmmh bon, on repassera plus part d'accord ? »

Qu'il est lourd ce Potty! Il se rend pas compte que le mec essaie juste de se débarrasser de nous sans oser nous dire qu'ils sont franchement dans la merde ? Mais voir la gène du mec m'amuse, tout en m'inquiétant.

Alors que l'homme retourne dans le château, nous venons tous de comprendre que même avec le grimoire, rien n'est gagné.

« Bon, on reviendra demain. »

.

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture :)**

**CHAPITRE 12**

.

.

**_POV Harry_**

Après Poudlard nous sommes tous revenu chez moi, ça me donne un peu l'impression que c'est notre base, notre point de ralliement. J'aime bien l'idée. On a parlé jusqu'au soir de Poudlard, du grimoire et du ministère. Des tonnes de questions nous venaient en tête, et très peu recevaient une réponse. Mcgonagall réussira-t-elle ? Le ministère pourrait aussi enfin se réveiller et agir. Et puis d'un coup, Ron a eu un coup de génie. Oui, ça lui arrive parfois. Enfin, rien ne prouve que se soit ça, mais après tout, pourquoi pas? Et si Ron a raison, ni Mcgo ni le ministère ne risquent d'y arriver.

Récapitulons. Le livre a été volé, impossible à ouvrir à cause d'un sortilège de protection en Fourchelang. Lorsque j'ai prononcé "descelles toi", le livre à certes pu être ouvert, mais surtout, c'est à ce moment là que la source a commencé à débloquer.

Quel est l'intérêt d'ouvrir le livre, si ça détruit Poudlard ? Seule une personne parlant Fourchelang pouvait faire ça. Dans quel but ce sortilège a-t-il été lancé ?

Et c'est là que la fameuse phrase de Ron entre en jeu. "Peut être qu'il faut aussi parler Fourchelang pour que ça remarche"

Si c'est vraiment ça, ça voudrait dire que seule une personne parlant Fourchelang pouvait avoir le grimoire et les secrets qui y sont marqués, ainsi que la possibilité de trouver cette source. Mais aussi qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui soit capable de réparer celle-ci.

Tout est basé sur une seule personne. Un descendant de Salazar. Ce même Salazar qui a quitté Poudlard à cause de sa différence de point de vues avec les trois autres fondateurs, celui qui à créé la chambre des secrets et le basilic, ayant pour but de tuer tout les nés de Moldus. On peut très bien imaginer qu'il ait préféré détruire le château plutôt que de laisser tout ces "sangs de bourbe" le fouler du pied.

Dans le pire des cas, y'a aucun moyen d'inverser le processus, mais avec de la chance, il a peut-être laissé à son descendant le pouvoir de le faire. Je ne suis pas le descendant de Salazar, mais Voldemort, lui, l'était. C'est grâce à lui que je peux parler Fourchelang. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas vraiment trouvé que c'était un point positif, mais si ça peut sauver Poudlard, j'en serais plus qu'heureux.

.

* * *

_**Lendemain matin, Poudlard**_

.

« Les enfants, je vous avais dit de rentrer chez vous. »

« On est rentrés, mais on est revenus. »

« … Et bien retournez-y. J'ai bien peur que se soit la fin de Poudlard. C'est de plus en plus dangereux, ne restez pas là. »

« En revoyant tous les points hier soir, on a eu une idée. »

Alors qu'elle s'en allait, elle se retourna et me regarda. Elle a l'air complètement abattu.

« Pour débloquer le livre il fallait parler Fourchelang, la source a été arrêtée à cause de ça. Pour que ça fonctionne à nouveau, sûrement que le Fourchelang a aussi à voir là-dedans. Emmenez-moi en bas. Au point où on en est, je veux essayer, c'est peut-être notre dernière chance. »

« … " Au point où on en est", vous avez bien résumé la situation. C'est d'accords, mais vous, Mr Potter, et uniquement vous. »

Je la suivis donc dans les entrailles de Poudlard, sous les regards inquiets de mes amis.

Le couloir que nous suivons est sombre, l'humidité suinte des murs, créant de fines gouttelettes ruisselant le long des pierres noirâtres. Nos baguettes éclairent laborieusement notre parcours, tenant plus du tunnel que d'un couloir de château. Puis vint la descente. Un escalier n'en finissant pas, descendant tellement profondément que lorsque nous arrivons enfin au bout, mes jambes s'en retrouvent toute flageolantes.

Après un regard sur Mcgonagall qui continuait sa route comme si de rien n'était, je me suis fais la réflexion qu'il fallait absolument que je me mette plus sérieusement au sport…

Nous arrivons dans une grande salle où se trouve le reste de l'équipe, ils furent tous surpris de me trouver à coté d'elle. Mais je ne m'attardai pas sur leurs visages, trop occupé à découvrir cette pièce.

Sombre, comme tout le reste, un plafond haut, maintenu par des arches se regroupant au centre de celui-ci. La seule source de lumière provenait d'une Rhune au sol, au milieu de la pièce.

Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire, ou la magie vibrerait dans l'air, ou l'on aurait du mal à respirer, comprimé par la pression et la force de celle-ci. Mcgonagall m'expliqua que la source ne se trouvait pas ici même, mais dans le sol à plusieurs mettre encore en-dessous.

« C'est dans cette pièce que se trouve le réceptacle de la magie provenant de la source, de manière à la rendre contrôlable et utilisable. Nous pensions que le problème viendrait de la Rhune au sol, qui pourrait s'être effacée, ou bien des stèles, qu'une se soit brisée, voir même dans le pire des cas du cœur, mais tout est impeccable, le cœur lévite bien, rien n'est effacé, ni cassé… Pourtant la magie ne parvient plus jusqu'à cette pièce. Je… je suis navré de le dire, Mr Potter, mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons le niveau pour trouver d'où vient le problème, et surtout, trop peu de temps pour tenter de s'informer sur ces pratiques de magie oubliées depuis des siècles à présent… »

Les autres personnes du groupe sont entrain de lire les stèles, prendre des notes, d'analyser et de tenter de trouver d'où viens ce fichu problème, Mcgonagall s'est aussi retirée et examine les murs de la pièce où des symboles m'étant inconnus sont visibles.

Mon regard se pose sur le "cœur" de Poudlard. Un mystérieux globe surplombant la Rhune, lévitant à environ 1m50 du sol, de la taille d'un ballon de foot. Cette installation est entourée de sept stèles. Dire que c'est lui la mémoire du château. Comment peut-on fabriquer une chose pareille ? Je m'approche, dans l'intention d'aller l'examiner, comme si la notice pouvait être marquée dessus.

Noir et brillant comme de l'encre de chine, on s'attendrait presque à ce que cette sphère retourne à son état liquide. Des volutes de fumée couleur or nagent à la surface, avant de plonger et de réapparaitre dans cette planète noire en suspension.

Est-ce chaud ? Est-ce froid ? Dur ou liquide ? Je me sens happé, et avant que le cri de Mcgonagall ne m'atteigne, ma main entre en contact avec cet objet envoutant, créant une multitude d'ondes à sa surface.

C'est comme si mon cerveau se faisait tracter hors de ma boite crânienne, un énorme flash blanc m'aveugle, je ne vois plus rien, n'entends plus rien, n'ai plus conscience de mon corps, je ne sens plus que cet étau m'enserrant la tête.

Et puis d'un coup, c'est le déluge. Après le flash, des tonnes de visions et de bruits m'assaillent de toute part, comme si des centaines de pensines m'envoyaient leurs souvenirs en même temps. Je prends conscience au fil des bouts de visions s'offrant à moi, que tout ce déroule dans Poudlard. Serait-ce les souvenirs du château ? Mais il est tellement difficile de se concentrer, tant au niveau de la douleur dans mon crâne, qu'au niveau du flux de souvenirs et du bruit, que mon cerveau n'arrive pas à gérer. Toutefois un pressentiment m'envahit, si je dois réussir à trouver quelque chose, ce quelque chose se trouve forcément dans ce cœur. Ce cœur ayant enregistré chaque chose s'étant passé entre ces murs.

Au prix d'un incroyable effort, j'essaie d'orienter ces souvenirs vers ce qui m'intéresse, la source. Les souvenir se font moins nombreux, moins agressifs, j'arrive enfin à distinguer certaines choses parmi les visions.

Je vois ce qui me semble être les fondateurs dans un salon. Merci Ron, ils sont plutôt ressemblants aux portraits que l'on trouve dans les choco-grenouille. Il fait jour, et l'on peut distinguer la neige tomber par la grande fenêtre au fond de la pièce. Une dispute. J'essaie de me concentrer pour entendre ce qu'ils disent, mais ça reste flou, comme brouillé. Apparemment le gros de l'affrontement est entre Salazar et Godric.

Une exclamation de Godric me saute aux oreilles, criant sur Salazar que Poudlard sera une école pour tous sorciers confondus.

« Si c'est réellement ta vision des choses Godric, on n'a plus rien à se dire ! »

« On n'a jamais rien eu à se dire de toutes façons Salazar ! »

Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle sont un peu à l'écart, rigolant discrètement entre elles, jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase dite un peu plus haute que les autres parvienne à mes oreilles.

« Laisses Helga, les disputes de couple ne nous regardent pas… », Suivi d'un gloussement de rire venant de la dite Helga.

… Heu WTF ?

Les deux concernés qui se disputaient jusqu'à présent, se retournent d'un bloc, vraisemblablement aussi abasourdis que moi par une telle phrase.

Salazar se reprenant en premier répondit à qui voulait bien l'entendre :

« Bien, puisque qu'apparemment tout le monde se fiche royalement de mon opinion – ne m'interromps pas, Godric, j'avais prévenu ! – personne ne sera gêné par le fait que je vous quitte plus tôt que prévu. Bien entendu, je ne vous souhaite pas bonne chance pour la suite de la construction. »

M'écartant de son passage, Salazar passa à coté de moi pour sortir de la pièce dans un bruissement de cape, furieux.

« Merci, les filles, vous venez de le vexer pour un bout de temps là. », fit la voix toute aussi énervée de Godric Gryffondor.

« T'as toujours su te faire pardonner jusque-là Godric… »

Un claquement de langue suivi d'un regard noir arrêta le rire de Rowena, alors que Godric sortait de la pièce, furieux lui aussi.

.

Autre lieu, autre année, les fondateurs autours d'une table buvant un verre de vin, fêtant la fin de la construction du château. Pièce aux couleurs légères, un vent frais passe par la fenêtre ouverte dévoilant des arbres en fleur. Bonne humeur et éclats de rire, tout cela me donne l'impression que la dispute précédente n'a jamais existé. Même de petits sourires sont échangés entre Salazar et Godric, (qui à présent me semblent louches.)

Rowena tient le livre de Poudlard, et est heureuse d'annoncer à tout le monde qu'elle a enfin fini de l'écrire.

.

Changement de temps et d'espace, dans la cours du château. Godric est debout près du lac, Helga à côté de lui.

« Godric, ne t'énerve pas comme ça, ce n'est qu'une dispute… »

« Oui, la dispute de trop. Helga… ça va mal finir. On l'a toujours su, dit-il d'une voix où pointe l'anxiété, une main sur le menton, semblant réfléchir. Il va finir par nous jouer un sale tour, je le sens. »

« Voyons, il faut lui faire confiance. Je vais aller lui parler. Ca s'arrangera, tu verras. »

« J'espère vraiment que tu aies raison Helga… »

.

Nouveau changement, nous voici avec Salazar Serpentard dans un bureau, encombré de toutes sortes d'objets, tenant le livre de Poudlard. Il le regarde, le visage inexpressif, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Puis fronce les sourcils, le pose sur le bureau, pointe sa baguette dessus, et lance un sortilège à la lumière verte. Reposant le livre sur une étagère, il s'éclipse de la pièce.

.

Je suis de nouveau dans la pièce sous le château, derrière les stèles entourant le cœur de Poudlard, mais avec Salazar à coté de moi. L'édifice est enveloppé d'une aura à la douce couleur pourpre. La Rhune au sol brille d'une lumière violette. La magie irradiant de celle-ci est absorbée par chacune des stèles, faisant briller l'écriture inconnue les recouvrant. De multiples éclairs violets s'échappent des sculptures, absorbés par le cœur obscur de Poudlard, lévitant tranquillement en leur centre.

Bien que je ne sois pas physiquement dans la pièce, je sens qu'il ne faut pas prendre à la légère la magie qui s'en dégage. Elle vibre, s'insinue dans mes poumons telle une douce effluve, mais contractant mon corps qui ressent la pression s'en dégageant, me faisant suer. Et dire que c'est une source qui pourtant est déjà domptée…

Puis Salazar pointe sa baguette vers la Rhune au sol, prononçant un sortilège en fourchelang. Bien qu'apparemment sans effet, un sourire malsain apparait sur son visage.

« Ma partie est finie, à toi de jouer, descendant. », dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Cette phrase me rappela le livre de Poudlard sur lequel il avait aussi jeté un sortilège, cette pensée me fit faire un bon de centaines d'années, où j'apparus dans le bureau du directeur de l'époque, Dippet Armando, sortant de son bureau. Cherchant depuis quelques minutes pourquoi je me retrouvais seule dans cette pièce, un garçon qui devait être en 7ème année se faufila à l'intérieur.

Il s'avança prêt d'un pupitre dans un coin de la pièce sur lequel était posé un livre. Au moment où il le souleva, je vis qu'il possédait les symboles des quatre maisons.

« Cygnus ! dépêche-toi ! », chuchota quelqu'un à l'entré du bureau.

« Oui, j'arrive »

Et le garçon le prit avec lui avant de s'enfuir de la pièce.

.

Lorsque j'ai touché le cœur de Poudlard, je me suis senti tracté dedans. L'effet fut inverse. Quelqu'un avait vraisemblablement décidé d'attraper mon cerveau pour le faire sortir du cœur, mais aussi de ma boite crânienne ! C'était franchement pas agréable, j'vous assure. Aussi, je fus relativement heureux quand la traction s'arrêta, me retrouvant là où tout avait commencé, la salle sous Poudlard, au présent.

« Mr Potter êtes-vous totalement inconscient !Y'a pas idée d'all… »

Je sais enfin comment réparer la Rhune ! Me relevant sans écouter le sermon de Mcgonagall, je me mis face à la marque au sol et prononçai la formule magique que Salazar avait dite.

La Rhune se mit à briller, la magie crépiter, j'étais très fier de moi. Je me retourne en souriant à Mcgo mais son air affolé me coupe dans la tirade que je m'apprêtais à formuler. Et puis je compris. La magie sortit d'un coup des stèles se dirigeant vers le coeur, le problème, c'est que je me trouvais sur la trajectoire. La dernière chose que je vis, fut l'aura pourpre illuminant la salle entière.

.

* * *

En me réveillant, je vis un plafond blanc qui me souriait.

…

Rectification, un visage sous le plafond blanc, penché au dessus de moi, qui me souriait.

« Oh Harry ! Enfin t'es réveillé ! » Hein ke koi ? Keki s'pace ? Kike c'est ? Ai-je eu le temps de me dire avant que le visage me prenne dans ses bras. Je mis quelques seconde à remettre mes idées en place, comprendre que c'était Hermione, puis tous mes souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire.

« Mais quel con », pensais-je à voix haute.

« Je te le fais pas dire! »

Essayant d'échapper à l'étreinte étouffante d'Hermione, je dus me contorsionner pour voir le propriétaire de cette voix. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir de gène, oui, j'ai vraiment été très con. A placer parmi mes plus belles conneries.

« Le point positif, c'est que j'ai réussi ? nan ? »

Le propriétaire de la voix serra ses lèvres, courroucé, mais fut coupé par une floppée de rouquins envahissant en un instant mon espace vital, gesticulant et piaillant, me faisant me demander si je n'étais pas retourné dans le cœur de Poudlard.

« Harry mon chéri ! Mme Mcgonagall nous a tout expliqué, c'est vraiment pas bien ce que t'as fait, me dit Molly alors qu'elle m'étouffe dans un méga câlin, de l'insouciance pareille, franchement, ce n'est vraiment pas digne d'un garçon de ton âge ! »

« Oui… pardon, je ne le referai plus… »

Alors que j'essayais de me redresser pour me sentir un peu moins piteux, une fulgurante douleur à la poitrine me coupa le souffle, me clouant au matelas.

« Tu ne dois pas bouger Harry, me dit Arthur, tu ne te rends pas compte dans quel état ils t'ont ramené. »

« Oh mon dieu Arthur, ne nous le rappelle pas ! »

« C'-C'était si grave que ça ? », dis-je d'une petite voix, pour rester dans le même registre.

« Ca fait deux semaines que tu es dans le coma », me répondit Hermione, le ton grave.

Mon visage se décomposa. A présent, un silence affreusement gênant avait envahi la pièce, m'aidant à assimiler, mais me mettant franchement mal à l'aise par la même occasion.

« Qu'est-ce que j'avais, en fait, je me souviens pas bien ce qu'il s'est passé… »

« Un éclair de magie t'as transpercé de part en part. T'avais un trou de la taille d'une balle de tennis dans la poitrine », répondit Arthur.

« … »

« …. »

« A- à ouais… quand même…. »

Je tourne le regard vers Draco, il est assis sur un siège, accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre. La tête tournée à l'extérieur et se ronge l'ongle du pousse, il ne me regarde pas.

Me retournant vers les autres je leur dis avec toute la sincérité dont je suis capable de mettre dans ma voix et mes yeux :

« Je-je suis désolé, vraiment, je m'en veux beaucoup. C'est le truc le plus stupide que j'ai jamais fait, excusez-moi de vous causer tant de tracas… pardon »

« Oh Harry chéri…. »

Et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvé avec Molly, Hermione et Ginny m'étouffant dans leurs bras, ainsi que des mains amicales sur les épaule pour les membres masculins.

.

* * *

**Et voilà le mystère de Poudlard résolu :) **

**Harry Potter... sauvant toujours in-extremis les pires situations au péril de sa vie... :p Mais quel héros ! XD**

**Par contre, je viens de rattraper tout les chapitres que j'avais d'avance, du coup je ne peux pas garantir qu'il y ait un chapitre la semaine prochaine^^' **

**Bisous mes chères lecteurs et à bientôt :) **


End file.
